Marriage of the Hiwatari
by Rian30
Summary: Everybody is invited. Voltaire is keeping his fingers crossed. But, so is Kai! Who will succeed? Kai, who wants Tala to elope with the bride to be or Bryan, who wants this wedding plan to go smooth. Poor Tala, or is it poor Bryan?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Beyblade series is not mine, nor it's characters. The plot line is slight parody of "Something Fresh" P.G. Woodhouse's and I borrowed some scenes from it. However, it is not an exact copy, instead my own mix.

Any character which enters the scene but was not in the anime is mine.

* * *

**Marriage of the Hiwatari Chapter 1.**

In a room on the second floor of the mansion Kai Hiwatari sat in a bed with his knees drawn up to his chin and glared at the wall. Everything was so jumbled up at the moment! He shouldn't have waited so long. If only he had told _him_ about his feelings before! Now he might never be able to do so. It appeared the time just ran out. After a few more minutes of sad meditation he picked up the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

Whatever else happened he was going to keep his friends around. If only to give a clear message to everyone involved- He might be compromising but, he was in no way surrendering unconditionally.

After the third ring his call was answered, though it was not any of the three Grangers living in the dojo. He instantly recognized the voice to be of Max.

"Hello Max. How are you?"

"Kai!" Max exclaimed. Kai could hear him shouting to someone in back ground, "Hey Tyson, it's Kai calling," before he came back on the line. "So how have you been?" Max asked his tone buoyant. "I wish you could take some time out. Just yesterday Kenny and I were talking about how long it had been since all of us had been together."

Kai didn't miss the chance. He promptly cut in, "That's right. Why don't all of you come to my place for next two weeks?"

"Huh, sure. Is everything OK, Kai? Tyson will be here in a minute. He..." Max answered slightly surprised. Kai was inviting everybody to his place, just like that! That was a first.

"Sorry, I must rush. Can you please, ask others to reach here this weekend, on my behalf? " Kai cut in. He was now kind of glad that Max was in the dojo and he picked up the phone instead of Tyson. "Just make sure you all are here on time including Rei and Mariah. I don't have their contact number."

"What's up, Kai? You seem to be avoiding something. I hope everything is fine." Max.

"Depends on how you look at it. Bye now," with that cryptic answer Kai replaced the receiver. _"I wish I knew."_

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Voltaire entered his grandson's room. He frowned when he found his grandson sitting on his bed in his pajamas.

"Are you just getting up, Kai?"

"Good morning, Sir. I'm almost ready. " Kai stood up quickly and started to gather his fresh clothes.

"You should have come down two hours ago." The old man commented as he watched his young heir.

"I won't take long." Kai took his towel and disappeared into adjacent bathroom.

Voltaire taking a chair placed the tips of his fingers together and remained motionless, a figure of disapproval and annoyance. If this was his grandson's strategy to avoid him, he was not leaving that easily.

Hiwatari senior had somewhat mellowed since his last bid to take over the world was foiled by his own grandson, eight years ago. He sent Kai to a boarding school only to find that he ran away again. He had at first refused to do anything with him. But he was getting old. Kai was his only living relative and he had compromised to some degree. Especially after BEGA fiasco when Boris had purposely used Kai to promote Brooklyn. Voltaire melted. He was proud of his grandson's come back.

Kai also seem to be working on improving their relation, somewhat. He had started to work with his grandfather. He also moved back. Though they were still facing impacts of incidents during Russian World Championship, it seemed, things were working out quiet well. But currently the circumstances had turned tensed again. This scenario between grandfather and Kai was being repeated for two days now.

"By the way, I asked my friends to come and stay with us for the occasion. Is that all right with you grandfather?" Kai resurfaced from the bathroom and asked.

For a moment it seemed Voltaire was undecided. "Tala, Bryan- the whole bunch is already here. Who are you talking about?"

"I work with Tala. Bryan works for you. I invited Tyson and rest of my friends." Kai answered meeting his grandparent's eyes evenly. He knew that Voltaire perfectly understood what he meant.

"Certainly, let them come. Tell Bryan the number of your guests. He will keep the guest rooms ready." Voltaire was in no mood to tick his rebellious grandson off, at the moment. Under the circumstances it would be better to humor him.

"Don't forget to send your fiancée some flowers Kai, if you are not going to meet her even today. You have been ignoring her since you got engaged. This is not the way to treat your betrothed," he added.

"Yes sir, sure".

'Tyson", muttered Voltaire after Kai was gone back in the bathroom. He had had his suspicions and didn't like the exchange of looks his grandson and the ex WC soon after G-revolution win. He never talked with Kai about his feelings in this matter but, he certainly hoped he was wrong. In part, that was the reason he wanted Kai to get married and settle down before things got out of hand.

Kai and Tyson never went out together. That was a relief. But, Kai didn't try to seek any date at all. He just ignored most of the people around him. Voltaire had gathered information on Tyson. He found Tyson had been dating one or another girl and was somewhat calmed. Though his suspicions returned when he learnt Tyson went on date with a guy, someone named Ozuma and saw Kai's face fell reading that bit in some random tabloid.

Due to his previous history with Kai, Voltaire didn't want to loose his heir by lecturing him on drawbacks of homosexual relationships, certainly not without concrete proof. On the other hand he wanted to make sure that everything went as planned and Kai didn't end up jeopardizing his future or his company's future because of some stupid romantic notions.

Voltaire picked up his cell phone and dialed a number as he came out of the room and headed downstairs. "Bryan, get some floweriest to send a nice bouquet to Miss Garnet. Don't forget to attach a suitable note, on behalf of Kai."

* * *

It was a pleasant, restful temple of food. No strident orchestra, not much crowd. There were few people here and there. Among them was a pair having not so quite lunch, which catches our interest. They are Tala and Garnet.

"The girl you aught to marry is Julia."

"The girl I am going to marry is Garnet."

Garnet picked up the paper kept beside her for answer and put it in front of Tala. He looked at it disdainfully. There was a photo of Kai and her own announcing their engagement.

"Tomorrow everybody will know. It will be on page 3 in every leading news paper."

"You must not believe everything you see in the paper. What are those naked children with arrows?" Tala said casually.

"They are cupids, Gods of love. I can see you never attended any proper school?"

"What has the god of love to do with it?" Tala completely ignored the taunt directed at him.

Garnet placidly devoured a fried potato. "That's mean," she commented after a while.

"He is rude and answers with sarcasm, if at all," Tala continued describing his one time teammate and future boss. " He has a strange fashion sense. Just look at his double toned hair. Not to forget that face paint and white sheet, he used to wrap around himself."

"It was a scarf. I know him since my childhood. You don't need to give those details to me."

"He never even talks with Girls. Maybe tabloids are right. He is gay."

"He doesn't dates guys either."

"Yes. Why? What does that indicate?" The Russian questioned suggestively.

"You are simply trying to poison my mind against Kai and it's not nice."

"What do you mean, by poison your mind? I'm simply telling you a few things about him. You know perfectly well that you don't love him and you'll rather marry me."

"You are wrong."

"Say it while looking at me in the eye and I'll drop the subject."

"Hmm. This desert is good." Garnet settled for enjoying her lunch.

"I wish you were more spiritual." Tala eyed her as she continued eating.

"Say what you like."

"Very well. Let's have it then. Your father is bullying you. You can say you are a free bird and your father didn't coerce you to marry. I simply don't believe you. I'm going to remain in the mansion and watch how long this drama goes on."

"In the mansion?"

"Yes. Kai invited me."

"You can' t be a guest and take advantage of his hospitality to try to steal his fiancée away from him?"

"Watch me. He sends me on a crappy business trip for a week and when I return I find that double crosser scoundrel is engaged with my crush."

"I like your chivalrous attitude towards Kai. So many men in your position might say horrid things about him."

"Oh I have nothing against Kai. I just don't want to see the face of that imbecile."

"I'm too mild for you. You should go back to Julia." Garnet put the fork back and eyed the couple seated in the front seats. The guy was whispering something to the woman sitting next to him. She was smiling. With an inaudible sigh, Garnet looked back to the red head seated next to him when he spoke up again.

"This is second time you mentioned your cousin. I'm interested in you only. She was pretty but not my type."

"Pay the bill please and get me a cab." Garnet had finished her lunch.

"Now who's being rude?"

"You know Tala, I have made up my mind. Nothing you say will change it. Julia is nice. If you want I can still fix you a date with her or to Hillary. There was a time when all you could talk, was about her."

"Listen, Garnet. Get this thing straight. You and me are going to get married," said Tala, as he paid the bill. She didn't answer. She was very busy staring at her shoes.

* * *

When Tyson had reached near phone, Max had already put the receiver back. He told him about the Kai's message.

"What kind of invitation is that? You said 'yes'?" The ex-WC asked frowning.

"Well, it seems alright. I can easily take a fifteen day break. My father won't mind. Your classes aren't going to start till next month. Gramps can manage dojo without your help. Your brother is here, if he needs anything. Kenny and Hillary will manage too. I met him yesterday and they were talking about some kind of get together, themselves"

"But, I have other engagements, Max. And you also work as an assistant officer at BBA besides working in your father's hobby shop. Remember?"

"Only part time," Max reminded him back. "You really aren't tied up that much, we both know it. Besides it is Kai. Why are you so hesitant?"

Surprised at Tyson's lack of enthusiasm over the offer, Max continued, "I thought you would be happy to meet him again. It would be nice reunion. We haven't seen much of each other in last two years. Especially since Kai and his grandfather patched up things between them."

"_Come to think of it, Kai also seemed hesitant in talking with Tyson, though he had called at his place. I doubt he knew I would pick up the phone instead. Yet… I am missing something here._" Max wondered.

Tyson seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He was staring absently at the empty chair in front of him. Eyeing his blue-haired friend, Max got up and called Kenny and Hillary. He asked Kenny to get in touch with Rei too.

* * *

"_Two years... It was two year ago when Kai had told me about Voltaire's offer. That, he had asked him to come back saying it was a family mansion and as much Kai's as his own. Kai said he wasn't sure but next thing I knew he was going back to his grandfather and helping him out with Hiwatari industries._"

Tyson took a deep breadth. "_They had started their communication slowly since Voltaire had visited Kai in the hospital after BEGA match. I should have known."_ Kai had studied in the same university with Tyson and they had become quite close. But there was some part, each of them had held back. Kai still held on to his silent attitude most of the time. He had started to talk much more among his team, but with others, he still communicated only out of necessity. Tyson, as patient with Kai as ever, let him be.

Both legendry bladers were often seen together at the hillside by the bridge. They could be doing their assignments/projects together or could be found watching sunset. Sometimes others would accompany them, mostly Kenny. Rei had gone back to China and has returned only recently when Mr. Dickinson offered the newly weds a job at BBA.

Kenny was in his final year as a software engineer now. Tyson had faired well when he really started to concentrate on his studies after their retirement from blading.

_"Too bad, they underestimated me, even after all those years."_ The former world champion chuckled as he remembered how amazed his friends were, when he entered university.

* * *

Max looked back curiously at his friend, who seemed to laughed for no apparent reason. "I have called Kenny, Hillary and Rei. They agreed to go. Lee would be coming along with Rei, since he was here to visit Rei and Mariah. You should tell Daichi about the invitation," he told him as he put the phone down.

Tyson nodded lightly and finally spoke up, "I wonder what can it be? Kai never just asks to come and hang out for two weeks. That was strange."

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't you give him a call and ask about it yourself?" Max suggested.

"I tried calling him in past. It is mostly Bryan or his butler who picks up his phone and tells that he is too busy to come on line. I left messages on his answering machine at times. But again, he didn't call back."

"Oh."

_"Great. One more puzzle!"_ Max thought. He had talked with Kai just last week and Kenny seemed to be in touch with Kai too, at least more than Tyson. They had been so close during school and early university years! He had assumed that Tyson would know everything about Kai. "_Kai always asks about Tyson and gramps. Even Hiro… Why is he avoiding Tyson, if he is really doing that_?"

The blond youth refrained from commenting though. Instead he gave his old friend a wide smile hoping to cheer him up. " 'Guess, You can catch up with him during this visit then. I'm sure Kai is arranging this get together for the same reason. I must go now. I'll need to talk to my father and do the packing. Weekend means tomorrow after all."

Max left waving a good bye. Little he knew that tomorrow morning they would know the cause through a newspaper.

* * *

**Author's note: **My favourite quote from Beyblade:

Sometimes, people lose track of their way.  
Continue to wonder over the endless forest of the perplexity.  
Still, I never lost my way.  
Kinomiya ! Where are you looking ?  
I'm here.  
Whisper of the wind invites me.  
-Kai( Episode29)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I am back.

Here is the next chapter. I have a rough outline how this is going to end. I will try to keep the story in line and avoid dead ends or loose scenes. If any of you notice some discrepancy within the story, please let me know. I will appreciate it and will try to rectify it.

KrymsonDranzer: Thank you for taking time to review. Let us see what Kai is up to in the first place. I also want to know where this story is headed.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2.**

Tyson was looking forward to meeting his friends today. He had just finished his shower after an early morning Kendo practice session with Gramps and Daichi. The youngest Granger was no more the youngest in the household since the red head had come to live with them..

Tyson found his older brother drinking some herbal tea and reading news paper on the table in the kitchen. Greeting him shortly the he took out milk from the refrisgerator.

Hiro smiled as he put aside the empty cup. " So... all set to go to Kai's today?"

"Yeah." Tyson nodded in affirmation and put some bread in the toaster.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hiro asked again as he watched his sibling eagerly preparing his breakfast.

"Tell you what?" Tyson said, sitting on a nearby chair.

"The reason of Kai's getting off the radar and then this invitation. That, he was busy in wooing a certain beauty." The older Granger said lightly.

"Huh?" The younger wondered why his brother was talking in riddles.

"Aren't you going to his wedding, going to be held in two weeks time?" Hiro asked, when he saw confusion scattered all over his brother's face.

"What!" Exclaimed Tyson, just as the slices popped out of the toaster with a clank.

"Didn't you know?" Hiro raised an eyebrow and handed over the newspaper opening the page with photograph of the millionaire hair and heiress. Given below was a small note declaring their engagement and upcoming wedding date. The ceremony was going to be held in a family cathedral. Only a small gathering of family and friends were invited. Followed by a small introduction of Kai.

The lady, the paper said, was daughter of some businessman/politician. There were also some rumors from inside sources, that the two business houses were going for a merger and this union would seal the agreement. She was staying at the Hiwatari mansion itself along with her father and a few other relatives were already there for the wedding.

Tyson felt strange vibe of disheartening and something like_… Jealousy?_

Why would be he jealous? It is anger and disappointment, he decided. Because he thought Kai and he were friends but Kai kept such an important bit to himself. He didn't trust him enough to confide. "_Yes that is it_." Tyson told himself. He knew, Kai was never the one into sharing personal information yet the bread tasted like coal in his mouth as he chewed it.

Soon Max and Kenny would be here. Rei will pick Mariah, Lee and Hillary and reach directly at Kai's. Diachi was already here and quite excited at the idea of spending time in Hiwatari house. His and grandpa's voices could be heard from the training room.

Tyson's own enthusiasm was dead. But he wanted to go, just to see Kai happy. He ate his breakfast silently. Hiro eyed him with some unreadble expression. After a while he decided to change the subject.

"I have finished the paper I am going to read in the seminar in two days. Will you like to look at it and help me finalize it?"

Tyson perked up a bit and hastily finished his tea. "Off course. So, who will be the other participants?" He asked as they walked towards Hiro's room. They spent next one and half hour editting Hiro's speech.

* * *

Hitting the print option, Hiro stretched his hands up and slid back in his chair. "Will you be coming to the seminar?" He asked his brother.

"Do you need to ask? Bit beasts still attract me even if I decided not to follow you and father in the researches." Tyson answered with a light air.

Hiro smiled back at him. Bitbeasts and blading rarely failed to cheer him up. "I asked because you might be busy with your friends."

"I doubt we will be that occupied. Besides Kenny also wanted to attend it. And Rei and Mariah have to be there. We will be attending, even if others can't make it. It's not that far to reach BBA from Kai's house. "

No sooner than the brothers put aside the print-outs and shut down the computer, the door bell rang thourgh the dojo.

"I think your friends are here."

* * *

When Tyson came into living room, Kenny and Max were already there. Grandpa had openned it.

"Hi guys. How ar...," he started with a smile but didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

The new comers chorused as soon as they spotted him, " Did you read the news paper?"

"Hello to you too guys. I am alright.Yes, I saw the clip about Kai, " Dragoon holder returned without any enthusiasm .

"Oh hello," Kenny said a bit sheepishly realising that they had ignored Tyson's greetings in their excitement.

Hiro had followed Tyson. He shortly greeted them and he sat down on the couch.

"How is your research going?" Kenny asked Hiro, taking a chair for himself.

"It will take a few more months. Tyson told me you were coming to the seminar."

"Yes. I am looking forward to it, " Kenny answered as he shifted the chair to sit more comfotably. He was glancing around the room leisurely. He missed not being around here as much as before. It had been like a second home for blade breakers for years. The room hadn't change much, since he was last here.

"So, this was why Kai invited us." Max was back on topic as he jumped on the other end of the couch .

"Want to have some apples?" Instead of responding to his friend, Tyson was picking the apples from the fruit basket.

Max shook his head in negative and continued, "He might have not told us because he wanted to surprise us through newspaper or just got shy."

"May be. Chips? It is the new flavor. You should try it." The Blunette offered them the packet.

"Hey Max, Kenny! How have you been? How is my new jacket? Grandpa bought it for me," Daichi chirped in joining them. "I heard your voices in training room."

"You have totally adopted Tyson's grandpa. Haven't you? " Max commented good naturedly. "It's a nice jacket."

"Thank you. For the record, I'm going to beat Tyson in Kendo real soon," Daichi said.

"As if," Tyson rolled his eyes."Dream on..."

"You just watch Tyson," Daichi retorted. "Hey! you said it was finished," spotting the packet of chips, he complained the very next moment.

"It was finished you idiot. You ate all of it remember. I brought this new pack last night," an annoyed Tyson responded to the short teen.

"You told me last night that it was finished."

"I brought it afterwards. When I had gone for a stroll after dinner," Tyson said. He turned his attention to others. " Are you guys sure you dont want some?" His deliberate avoidense of the subject of Kai's engagement did not go unnoticed this time.

"You didn't like finding it out through newspaper. Did you?" Kenny asked finally.

"Well? Hadn't we earned enough trust and respect to be taken into confidence?"

"It's Kai we are talking about. When does he tells about his any plan to anyone?" Max tried to lightten the mood. "Come on, you're still coming with us. Let's be happy for him and have some fun along the way".

"Off course," Tyson said. _"It is Kai after all_. _But he could have at least called me and give some hint. It's more than a month since we last talked. And even before that we met only briefly at Rei's wedding party. He was the last one to reach White tiger village and left soon after the wedding. He didn't even mentioned Garnet ever._"

* * *

"Bye Hiro, bye gramps." Max waved his hand to the senior Grangers as he started the ignition of his car.

Tyson was silent most of the way. He had his eyes closed and didn't respond even when Daichi declared that he had fallen asleep. Kenny looked at his friend worriedly. He was sure Tyson wasn't sleeping, just avoiding others.

Kenny was oldest friend of Tyson and had most closely watched Kai and Tyson together.

Though, Max would come to Dojo whenever he got time, it wasn't that much. He had been away with his mother after their fourth championship. And he started to go to his mother during vacations quite regularly, later on. His father was involved in BBA's technical support division and Max also spent most time with him after school. He was trying to learn more and more about technical aspects of beyblade and wanted to become a research scientist like his parents.

Kenny, on the other hand, had spent enough time with Kai and Tyson. He had seen the way they enjoyed each other's company. If Tyson would be not able to go to the park near the bridge, Kenny had noticed how 'off' Kai looked. He wondered what had happened that made Kai withdraw. He tried to remember about the incidents around that period, to find some hint.

* * *

Bryan was busy in the room arrangements for rapidly increasing number of guests. He was not going to miss this chance of proving to Voltaire how efficient he was. Ever since his infamous match with Rei, he was thrown at the back stage.

Newspapers called him maniac; Tabloids credited him with many deaths in abbey. Off course he hadn't actually committed any murder. OK, He might have gotten overzealous in that match in Russia. Probably some people did not find his act all that praiseworthy in that particuler case. But his intention wasn't exactly to kill anybody. He was just trying to win and finish the given job. Rei was trying the same. It wasn't his fault that Rei was too weak to handle the force.

"_Damn,_" He thought, _" that Rei had to be good looking and cute to have so many fans. Many of them still held a grudge against me even after that many years._" He had experienced it even during his training as a personal secretary.

"_He is coming too, with his wife and brother in law. I guess they will now see that I am not insane just efficient in whatever task I take. I will also show Voltaire that I can handle such gatherings and get my job here, confirmed. I'm glad that he gave me this chance to work for him. _"

* * *

Kai was sitting in his office room down the stairs. He looked at the file in front of him absently. He had been pretending to study that file for half an hour but his mind had been wandering.

"_It should work… If everything goes, as I want it to go, all of us will be happy. We will get this much-needed merger complete. My grandfather will stop interfering in my personal life, and __I will not even need to defy him for it_.

_"I wish I could confide in someone and maybe get a helping hand. I would have talked with Rei but I'm not sure about Mariah. Rei may tell her and she will tell Hillary. And if Daichi finds out, I may as well broadcast it at eight o clock news. _

_"Tala was interested in Garnet. But he didn't make any direct move till now. Not in my knowledge. Garnet did not seem to be the type to give in to his charms that easily either... Though I bet, she likes being around him. ...__I wonder how much influence her father has over her._

_"Learning about our engagement, must had irked Tala. He knew that I knew about his crush over Garnet. Only if Tala ..._"

His eyes landed on the newspaper. He himself didn't know that it was going to be published. "_It must be Mr. Peterson's idea to get it published. Or maybe grandfather's too. I wonder if Bryan or Tala knew about it. Somebody should have told me._

_"They, especially Tyson wouldn't like to find it out through newspaper. I didn't even talk with him yesterday. Why did I do that? I wanted to tell him face to face and explain….I hear his messages left on my answering machine again and again. I love that voice. And here I thought if I remained away from him this feeling would go away."_

Butler knocked at the door. "Sir? Your friends are here."

Kai closed the file as he prepared himself to face his friends or rather _Tyson_.

* * *

Garnet was standing in the balcony watching the children in the park. She was thinking over her recent engagement with Kai. She was not that much surprised by Kai's proposal. Hiwataris and her father had always known each other, as far as she knew.

After Voltaire's bid to conquer the world was foiled by his own grandson and his friends, her father had been constantly with the old man. She knew he saw it as a good opportunity to advance his own prospects. They were rather upstarts in business houses. Being in politics for three generation had paid off.

"_Father had been dropping hints that Kai was a really good catch. Only a brainless girl would refuse future owner of Hiwatari Business Empire. And that, a girl like me would be good for him. And, if he had any brains, he would see it and so on. Tala had been right in his wild accusation of my father influencing my decision, but I didn't mind. Father is right. Kai has everything a girl wants."_

Since Kai had come back to live with his grandfather she had been seeing each other regularly in one gathering or another. She really was attracted to Kai. "_He is handsome, famous and an heir. He has been considerate and nice when in my company. He spoke seldom but was not rude to me as I heard many others complaining."_

Garnet would not have called it a date but they had been hanging out with Julia and Tala. Mostly, Kai would just watch and listen to rest of them with slight amusement.

"_Last month Tala broke up with Julia. What surprised me more was the fact, Julia blamed me for the break up. She said there was something going on between me and the Redhead; that Tala and I kept flirting with each other whenever we got a chance...She said I was just in denial.."_

Garnet had tried to rationalize with her stating that it was just a joke. But Julia was not convinced. She tried to contact Tala about this, but he was too busy with work that week and then, he had to go to Russia on an official trip. During this time Kai proposed and she accepted.

The politician's daughter was jolted out of her reveries when a certain Russian made a sudden appearance beside her.

"Having second thoughts about your engagement?" He drawled.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack by sneaking up to me like this, Tala?" Garnet looked at him pointedly.

"No. Your maid directed me here. So, how is it going?" The red head ignored the look and adjusted himself comfortably against the railing..

"Peachy."

"How is Kai?" He asked caually.

"Don't you know? I thought you are staying at his place?"

Tala ignored her retort. "Have you seen your fiancé lately?" He asked after a few moments of watching at the view leisurly.

"You have no tact. Do you?"

Tala just shrugged.

"He is busy. With all that meetings and paper work about merger and arrangements of marriage."

"Voltaire is handling that. Zeo is doing the paper work. Spencer and I are doing related jobs. Bryan is watching over marriage arrangements and guests. Kai is just ignoring you." Tala said, smirking in triamph that Garnet had felt need to defend Kai instead of answering his question directly.

Garnet was not amused though . "He is busy. OK? He sent me flowers and a beautiful note apologizing for not able to see me more often."

"Probably Bryan wrote it for him." Tala wrinkled his nose.

"Stop it Tala. How can you say that? You should not have broken up with Julia."

"I told you, she was not my type."

"It took you 6 months to find that out? I thought I made myself clear in the restaurant yesterday."

"It's just a business deal on his side, you know".

"I love him."

"No. You only think you love him."

"It's not about Kai only either. I didn't like you using my cousin to hang out with me. I like her and marrying you would mean that she was right and I did steal her boyfriend. Now excuse me. My father must be waiting for me. We have to sort out the guest list." Garnet turned around and went back inside.

Tala stood there a moment wondering if he was really wasting his time. But his insticts answered in negative.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like the story so far and interested in more. Let me know what do you think about this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone.

Krymson Dranzer: Thank you again for taking time to post a review . I am trying to make it TyKa. I am just more comfortable when writing other characters but Tyson is really not easy. I am still trying to get in character with him.

Also thanking to those who, though did not left a review, but have added this fiction to their alert or favorite list.

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Tyson and the friends had reached the mansion and currently busy in getting their luggage in. Most of them knew that Demolition Boys were working with Hiwataris and that they were even staying there, at present. But neco-jin siblings were unaware of the fact.

"Bryan? What is he doing here?" Mariah asked Rei in a low voice caught by surprise when she saw the silver haired youth welcoming them.

"He is working for Hiwataris for a few months now," Rei softly replied.

"Really? Is he stable enough?" It was Lee, whispering to Rei this time.

"Yes Lee and he can listen to you two," Rei warned them hoping to end this line of conversation.

Bryan was giving instructions to butler about guest rooms and handling Daichi at the same time. Still, Rei was not wrong. His acute hearing caught the whole conversation, even if he didn't acknowledge the fact instantly.

"This house is huge." Daichi was almost jumping as he pestered Bryan with questions, "Do you have that big screen TV around here?"

"You can even watch a movie in home theater on the first floor. Alfred (1) will show you the way," Bryan answered with a light smile ignoring the whispers behind his back.

Lee was not ready to let it go that easily. Vacationing with Bryan wasn't something he was looking forward to. "Is he too staying here? I mean it was another thing meeting him once in a while during matches. But living under same roof for two whole weeks?" he asked again.

"After all, he tried to kill you," Mariah added. Rei wished his wife and brother-in-law stop whispering and tried to shush them to no avail.

Bryan finaly decided that he couldn't take any more. He turned around sharply to face the whispering trio. "I did not," he ground out in an annoyed tone.

"Yes, you did." Mariah was not going to back off that easily. She wanted to talk it out anyway.

"It was a tough match. Rei was as much responsible for his hospitalizations as me." Bryan said.

"Oh,_ really_." Mariah threw an angry glance at the silver headed boy, her words laced with saracasm.

" He could have pulled back any time but went on pushing his limits. If I am murderous, that makes him suicidal."

"Hey stop you two. Mariah please," Kenny implored her in an attempt to stop the bickering. He looked at others for support but Max shrugged, and others too decided it wise to keep away. Mariah could be scary at times like this.

The argument would have escalated but luckily Kai arrived at the scene. He raised an eyebrow as he found Mariah and Bryan in staring contest with each other when he entered the living room. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Kai. It's so good to see you." Relief was evident in Rei's voice as he waved a hello to his host.

" You too Rei. Sorry, I couldn't meet you since you came back to Japan."

"It is fine as _now_ we know how _busy _you were." Rei said with a sly smile.

"Congratulations Kai," Kenny followed extending his hand to Kai.

Taking the advantage of Kai's attention to Rei and Kenny, Max launched himself over his former teammate, knowing well that he hated it.

Kai was glomped by the blonde in a flash, before he could evade him. "Oomph, Max!" was all he could say as he worked on maintaining his balance and simultaneously fend off the blond.

"Congratulations." Max grinned unrepentantly and went on to ask, "Why didn't you tell us?" ignoring Kai's mild glare at being jumped upon. As far as he was concerned Kai deserved to suffer that much for being secretive about his engagement.

"So when you are going to introduce us to your fiancé? I can not wait to see her." Hillary asked as she too waved a hello.

"Yes, congratulations Kai. See, I have gone taller than last time," Daichi added proudly.

"You are still 2 inch shorter than me," Kai pointed out, in dismissive tone.

"Yeah, you used to say that to Tyson too and look he is 3 inches taller than you." Daichi pouted.

While others tried to resist, Max burst out laughing causing them all to join in.

"I'm not. It's only one and a half-inch. Congratulations Kai, " the blunette finally spoke up.

Tyson had opted to watch the older blader out of the corner of his eye. "_He looks… Well, happy. I should be glad that he found someone. He will have even less time now for his friends, but, that's life ." _The disappointment he felt at Kai for his lack of communication was still there but he never could stay angry for long. When Daichi compared his height to Kai, Tyson joined the ensuing laughter. He remembered that how everybody had made fun of the fact when they had met in Rei's wedding.

Kai took the hand offered by his closest friend for years and gave it a firm yet gentle shake. He had noticed Tyson's uncharacteristic silence the whole time. "_I thought you would enter demanding to know why I hadn't told you anything before. At least you are smiling now..."_

"Sir, the luggage has been put in respective rooms."

"Will you guys like to unpack first or we should head straight towards dinning room?" Kai uttered last words with a slight smirk towards Tyson.

"You know me," Tyson answered lightly.

Mariah chirped in, "Lunch sounds good. I missed my breakfast. Lets just wash up and head for lunch for now. It's already late." The suggestion was accepted unanimously.

"I'm famished. Can't we wash hands afterwards?" Diachi mock pouted he watched for his turn to wash.

"Come Daichi. You're old enough to know to at least wash up your hand first before eating anything." Hillary dragged him along.

* * *

Voltaire had been away on some business, Tala along with him. Basically there were only Ex G-revolution team, and Bryan on the table. Unluckily for Bryan, he ended up sitting beside Lee and in front of Mariah. The looks he kept getting from the neco-jin siblings were really annoying.

Earlier Lee had discovered that Diachi's room was near Bryan's. He promptly insisted that Diachi shifts to his own room. Bryan tried his best to ignore and lunch passed uneventfully.

"When we are going to meet the bride?" Hillary asked as they came out in the living room afterwards.

"…Mr. Peterson will be coming here on dinner next week. Garnet, her aunt and cousin will accompany him. You can meet her then, if not sooner."

They all sat down catching up with each other in living room. It was rare these days that they all were together at the same time. In fact, it was the first time since Rei came back and joined BBA that all of them were present at the same time, at the same place.

Max and Rei get to see each other at BBA. And Max and Kenny were in contact with each other mostly because of Tyson and their visits to Dojo. Hillary too still visited Tyson at times but less frequently. She had a lot of going in her own life and training as a nurse. Rei and Mariah had been in dojo only once.

Kai had chosen the corner chair and mostly just watched and listened his friends as they talked and joked with each other. When somebody asked him anything he gave a short reply or evaded it as the case be. His eyes frequently landed on Tyson who was mimicking his own attitude. He waited for somebody else to draw him into conversation. That way he could find all about his current life without making an effort. That didn't happen. The ex WC though looking otherwise normal, was still quite reserved.

"You have something on your mind Tyson?" Kai finally asked.

"He got hit in his head early morning today when he was practicing Kendo. By ME!! He he."

"Daichi, You got lucky for once. I still won," Tyson shot back. Kai didn't find it funny even if the girls laughed and other guys snickered. It had interrupted his query being answered quickly.

"I was just thinking that you would be marrying this soon, Kai. I mean we all knew that Rei wouldn't be a bachelor for long. But I somehow thought next would be Hillary and Kenny." His secret affection paused then questioned Kai back. "So what is Garnet like?"

"She is OK," Kai said neutrally.

"Just OK?" Hillary rolled her eyes. "Does anybody ever is going to be up to your standards."

"_Yes there is. But at first I said nothing, as I didn't want to ruin my friendship, now it may be already late." _Outwardly Kai chose to just cross his hands and glare her with a tinge of humor. ".."

Everybody laughed at seeing his famous stance of younger days. It had been long since all of them were together. It really felt good.

* * *

Tala had driven straight to the market place after he had finished the meeting with the attorneys. Voltaire had gone back to mansion. This merger deal with Petersons was very important and Voltaire had been getting the draft editted and studied as many times as he could. The old man didn't speak much nor told anything to anyone openly but Tala knew enough to tell that old man didn't trust Peterson. Yet he permitted the engagement between Kai and Garnet to take place. It irked Tala to no small extent.

As he came out of underground parking space his eyes fell on the attractive young lady named Garnet at the previously decided spot. He smiled and hurried towrds her.

"You got a new hair cut?" Tala asked Garnet as they moved together towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah. So, what was so important you wanted to tell me?" Garnet asked as she sat down.

"At least get something to drink first. I missed my lunch. Your fiancé is having his day off with his friends and I have to work on a Saturday to meet the deadlines."

"You are getting paid for it," Garnet said without looking up from the menu, she was reading.

Tala made a face. "Trying to vent your frustration at me because your fiancé has no time for you."

"It is not like that. He asked me if I would like to go to meet his friends. I had other plans. So you asked me to meet you so you can chit chat with me about Kai?"

"No. Just to get two of us together."

"Not again…It is getting tedious you know."

"Well, admit it you like me and you don't really want this marriage and problem solved."

"I don't."

"See, I knew you didn't want this marriage."

Garnet rolled her eyes. "I meant I don't like you."

"Yes, you do. You are horrified at the idea of marrying someone whose total vocabulary is limited to _Hn_."

"No problem. I'm not a good listener. Besides he is handsome."

"So am I and I'm taller, smarter, and haven't you noticed my beautiful eyes, and see I just made you laugh."

"Cruelty was the vice of ancient, vanity is that of the modern," quoted Garnet as she tried to control her laugh at Tala's self-praise.

"I have faith in us."

"As against in common sense?" Garnet paused for a moment before asking again. "Why are you so persistent Tala, when I keep rejecting you?"

"Because I love you. Besides you never really asked me to stop pursuing you."

"….I did," said Garnet. But instead of looking at Tala, she had chosen to study the decore around them. There was not much to see but that was beside the point.

"No. You just keep telling me the reasons why you should marry Hiwatari or why you can't marry me."

"Tala, try to understand, OK? Love and romance are good. But money has power above it. Call me materialistic if you want. But in the long term, a marriage needs many other things to survive. They say that any married couple can get enough reasons to divorce in one week after the marriage. But to make it last one has to think about reason to continue it. Kai may not be a doting husband but he is a nice guy and he will treat me well. "

"Exactly who is it, you are trying to convince." Tala's tone was dead serious this time.

On the other corner of the cafeteria Spencer had been eyeing the couple mentioned above for quite sometime now. "They are so engrossed with each other that Tala didn't even notice us."

"Who?" Ian tried to look back.

"Don't look. Just finish your coffee and let's get out of here," Spencer said as he put money enough to cover their bill on the table.

* * *

"You mean Garnet was with Tala? " Stoic young man said coldly.

"Yes Kai."

"Thank you. But, it's all right. I'm sure they were just having a friendly cup of coffee. You don't need to worry," Kai said in a very controlled emotionless voice. Inside he was jumping with joy. "_I hope it was more than a friendly cup of coffee_".

" But, it looked more than that," the other youth poited out. "Julia broke up with him because of Garnet, remember?"

"Spencer, you are talking about my future wife. Give it a rest, until you have something more concrete to say. I trust them." Kai turned around and turning around walked away towards the living room where his other friends were.

"_Good_. _Now I know my plan can work, if I take right steps._ _I will have to think of something to provoke Tala some more to not to stop. He is my only hope to get out of this marriage_".

* * *

**A/N:** Please review.

(1) The Butler.


	4. Chapter 4

Krymson Dranzer: Thank you again for your kind review.

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

It was a nice evening and our bladers decided to take a stroll in Hiwatari Gardens. Kai noticed Tyson wandering off the group silently after a while. He and Kenny had been here a couple of times before and knew their way around. Soon, Mariah dragged Hillary away to catch up with latest gossip and off course, to disscuss about her recent dates with Kenny.

Kenny saw Kai's eyes were searching for Tyson and immediately offered others to show fish pond on the other side of the garden. They walked ahead. Kai smiled softly towards Kenny as he turned to go after Tyson. He had a good idea where Tyson could have gone.

Elder blader saw his friend sitting on a rock, beside a cherry tree near the eastern end of the garden . Tyson was gazing at sun, which was about to disappear behind those pine trees and Bentendo at a distance. He joined him silently.

"It reminds me of the time we first met ," Tyson said after a while.

"… How?"

"The setting sun, that small bridge near that stream, that…"

"This scenery is different except the fact that sun is setting," Kai pointed out.

"Yes, it's a bit different, but use some imagination Kai. I didn't say it's the same thing. But it reminded me of that day. …." He said a little charged up and turned to face his friend and was cut off the middle of the sentence.

"There was no cherry tree either."

"Huh?"

Kai was smirking. "We had the same argument last time we were here."

"Oh," Tyson let a smile slip as he remembered the incident and reverted to his earlier posture. "You led me on."

"I still see no connection."

"OK."

"OK."

They watched the sun go down together in silence. Each was lost in his thought.

* * *

"_I guess it is the last time or one of the few last times we are sitting here together. We have seen little of each other in past few years. We have been so close for so 7-8 years… All of us knew that we could depend on each other even if we weren't near each other. _

_"But still we are drifting apart now. I mean, Rei has been in the city for two months and this is only third time I met him. He is busy with his job and off course he has Mariah. Max and Kenny still come to dojo frequently. But it's easier till I'm living at home. I will be moving now for my MBA course. Next time when they have time, I may not be available or vice versa. Kai ..."_

Tyson let out a barely audible sigh and stole a quick glance towards his companion.

"_Kai has always been private by nature. And after marriage and new business responsibilities it would be a surprise if we meet even for Christmas.. Why I have this weird feeling in my heart every time I think about his marriage, again? And why do I have this insane idea to pull him in my arm and ... Oh God what I am thinking?"_

Kai's mind was working on the similar lines.

"_What is he thinking about? I thought I could read his mind. But it seems I have lost my touch. His hair is softly moving with the wind. Will he mind if I just touch them a little. Oh god, I felt so jealous of Max this afternoon when Tyson playfully ruffled his hair. I wished it were I. I sould have known it wasn't a temporary phase and moving away, wouldn't help in getting over my crush. _

_"At that time I feared I would loose his friendship if I declared that I had fallen for him. But I should have taken the chance. I have alienated him, as it is either way. He is so silent this time… I wish I could kiss him just now. _

_"I know he is watching me now and then. When he thinks I'm not seeing. I can feel it. Why doesn't he say anything? What he can be thinking about.. I wish he would openly gaze in my eyes and he just sighed… Was he thinking about Ozuma? Should I ask Tyson about him? It hurts even to think about it?"_

"What are you meditating at Kai?" Tyson finally spoke up. Silence had stretched a bit too far and Tyson had given in. "Missing Garnet?"

"_Garnet!! He had to bring her up?" _Kai mentally groaned. " No. You."

"Me?"

"I can see you are totally off since you came here," Kai smirked, " Is it really Diachi's hit on your head, causing you to zone out?" He added , "Or you are thinking about Ozuma?"

"Ozuma!! What has he got to do with anything?" Tyson asked, taken aback. He had a feeling that Kai had forced that smirk. He couldn't understand why Kai's voice felt strained despite his attempt to joke.

"Weren't you two dating?" He hesitated for a fraction before asking.

Tyson rolled his eyes. "Since when _you_ started to believe tabloids?"

".." Kai had the grace to turn a light shade of pink.

At the very moment a loud voice rang over their head. "Hey you two! what are you doing here? We have been searching for you for hours." Accompanying the voice was Daichi and rest of the gang.

"Hello guys, what's up with disappearing like that? " Hillary questioned.

"You know it is rude to leave us like that," Daichi jumped on a near by rock. "What were you doing?"

Kai mentally cursed, but stood up. Tyson gave him a sympathetic smile, as if he knew how he felt.

"It's getting dark now. Let's go inside." Kenny said. He was relieved to find that tension between the two of his friends looked lessened. "_They used to spend hours sitting in the park after classes. They must be catching up."_

Slowly they all started to move towards the mansion.

* * *

Voltaire had come back in the mansion. He shortly greeted his guests and disappeared in his study. He knew neither he nor friends of his grandson were much comfortable with each other. It was slightly different with Tala or Bryan or the other two Demolition Boys.

The Hiwatari patriarch was glad for now that his grandson came back; that Kai was ready to work with him in the business; that he agreed to get married to keep the business and his grandfather out of trouble. He was not going to say it out loud, but he was grateful. It may not be best option of marriage for Kai, but it was not bad.

"_Garnet is a fine girl. Her father is a scoundrel, but first things first. I will handle him later…"_

Hiwatari senior's thoughts were cut short when he looked out of his study. He could see the eastern end of his garden from there. There, he saw his grandson and his blue haired friend sitting on the bench. His eyes narrowed. Forget gratefulness. Kai shouldn't do anything stupid as jeopardize his marriage with Garnet. Her father could create endless havoc for his business.

"_I hope Kai realizes that he will be staking his own future too. But he is too self-willed to listen to reason from me. I cannot afford to alienate him either. What if he revolts again? ...They seem to just watching over the sunset. Not even talking much. Maybe I'm getting paranoid, age catching up with me. But there is no harm in taking precautions,"_ Voltaire thought as he watched the others joining the duo and everybody coming back.

* * *

At the dinner table it was quieter than morning. For one, because everybody was tired, another Voltaire was present at the table. Nothing looked abnormal, but there was slight tension in the air. Tyson could feel his friend's grandfather eyeing him with some unreadable emotion. So did Kai. He mentally scowled and decided to talk to him later on.

Bryan was a bit relieved as Hillary and Tala replaced Mariah and Lee this time. Every time they happen to cross each other, Lee looked at him as Bryan was going to jump with a knife on everyone. Mariah seemed still peeved at him for calling Rei as suicidal. "_Wait till the wedding. When they see what a wonderful organizer I am, they will change their attitude._"

* * *

Kai went to bed that day with a smile. All problems, hurdles and doubts Kai had, been still there. But he felt somehow lightened. It had been a good day. He met his friends and enjoyed being with them. He got to get Tyson for about an hour by himself. Spencer gave him news about Tala seeing Garnet. Yes, this day had definitely been good. He remembered, he had forgotten to talk with his grandfather. "_I will do that tomorrow."_

* * *

" _What a day! Who would have thought that all of us would be staying at Hiwatari mansion a few years ago. Heck, we weren't even sure if Kai and his grandfather would live under same roof again..._

_"I would like to know if Kai is OK. I wonder if his grandfather is pressurizing him to marry. ...__Kai's grandfather seems still angry with me for ruining his chances of world take over. God , I lost my appetite because of his stares. _

_"Oh, I would rather concentrate on his grandson before sleep. It's been so long since we spent the time together this way. …Kai looks as hot as ever…. What did I say? Hot!!! I should better sleep now. Sleep deprivation has started to affect my thinking abilities." _Tyson told himself with a sigh as he stared at the roof over his bed.

* * *

Daichi was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. Lee, on the other hand, was awake for a long time. He was not all that comfortable to be at Kai's place to start with. Off course, it was a luxurious grand place with beautiful garden. But he was never as close to Kai as rest of them were. It was different with others. He had become quite close to Tyson and other G-rev. members during his stay at Dojo before and during BEGA fiasco. But Kai wasn't there.

Lee was surprised at how easily Tyson let Kai come back in, when he suddenly showed up before the fourth match. Though his anger against Dranzer holder cooled, when he watched the battle. He had a new respect for Kai since that day.

But, Voltaire still was altogether another thing. Lee would have avoided coming here but Rei wanted to join his friends. Mariah too was much curious to make him happy and probably she also wanted to see the life style of Hiwataris. Together, his sister and her husband, roped him in.

The necko-jin already had misgivings about Voltaire, but Bryan! He sighed. He had never thought that Bryan would be also here.

"_Though,_ _I have been watching him whole day, he looked OK. May be Rei and others are right. He may not be lunatic after all. Or may be his therapy worked. Or may be … oh well. If Kai is letting him work he should be better than I think. I will just be cautious around him,_" Lee decided before he too fell victim to goddess of sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Like it ? Don't like it? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys. I am back.

Krymson Dranzer, Destiny Kitty: Thank you for taking time to review. And, yes, Kai is going to explain why and how he ended up engaged and the reason he is not telling Tala to go ahead directly and other details. I am trying to cover all loose strands. That's why I hadn't updated this chapter earlier.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

Kai woke up early next morning unlike the other days of this week. There was still sometime in when the sunrays would start showing up. He got out of bed anyway. He was smirking as he came out of the bathroom. He dressed up quickly and went down to first floor where most of the guest rooms were.

Young Hiwatari knocked softly at Tyson's door. No results. Kai didn't want to awake others, but it seemed the blue haired young man still hadn't changed much. He sighed and knocked a little louder. He was going to knock harder the third time and thinking it was really not a good idea after all, when suddenly the door opened. A blinking Tyson appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning sleepy head_,"_ Kai controlled the urge to kiss his secret flame right there. " Get dressed we are going out."

Tyson raised an eyebrow. "I was planning to sleep in."

Kai raised both of his brows in answer and looked on. Dragoon master sighed and let his host in."Give me some time," he said and started to get ready.

Kai settled on the corner of the bed and watched him digging in his bag for something. "What are you searching for?"

"My toothbrush."

"I assume you used it last night..."

"Right. It must be in bathroom." Tyson muttered. " I'm yet to awake fully. No need to laugh at me." He added without looking back and took out a fresh pair of clothes to change in to.

Kai smirk had turned in to a smile at Tyson's comment. When Tyson went to bathroom, he got up and moved out in the open balcony. Resting his arms on the railing, he waited fot Tyson to come out.

Soon the sun will be up. The reddish glow in the east had started to spread a bit. He took a deep breadth in morning wind and closed his eyes for a moment enjoying its freshness. When Tyson reappeared from bathroom, he found him there only.

"Where exactly are we going?" Tyson asked moving towards the wardrobe.

Kai turned around and came back as the blunette was looking for a tee shirt in his bag. Kendo training had always kept him in good shape. It still did. Not finding any answer Tyson looked over his shoulders as he took out the tee shirt. He found Kai staring at him.

"What?" he asked again slightly confused.

"Nothing. Just hurry up," Kai answered hastily and went out from the room hoping Tyson hadn't noticed his blush at being caught drooling. Putting on his tee shirt, the blunette followed.

Both young men headed towards the garden. After a few minutes of walk in silence suddenly the elder one quickened his paces with a smirk. "Let us see who reaches the cherry tree first," he said and sped up."

Tyson blinked but then ran after him. He caught up with Kai who had come to a stop near the bench, beside the tree.

"I won again," saying that he passed his archrival and stood leaning on the said tree.

Kai raised his brows and corrected, "I reached here first."

"Yes, but you stopped before the finish line." Tyson pointed at the tree and grinned.

Kai gave him a mock glare and shook his head as if dismissing antics of a child. But he smiled internally. It was fun being around Tyson. He was becoming more and more aware of how he had missed his friends in last couple of years. He had missed seeing them; had missed their smiles, and laughs; even inane chattering which use to annoy him at the time.

The stoic youth had learnt many important lessons of life from them and with them. Being chosen as the captain of the Blade breakers had been one of the best thing in his life. He was thankful that Mr. Dickinson gave him that chance.

Sly old man had chosen just the right combination when he selected his team for BBA. Time had proven it. There were many great, even better bladders than them around the world. Blade breakers and afterwards G-revolution achieved so much because each of them complimented rest of them. Whenever they were together as a team nobody was stronger than them. Too bad, every good thing has to end some time.

* * *

Together the two young men watched the sky. Slowly it turned dark red to reddish, orange-yellow shades and sunrays started to scatter around them.

"So?" Tyson looked at Kai expectantly.

"So?"

"You didn't wake me up so early just to watch the sun coming up."

" Since when you are a mind reader?"

Tyson just looked on.

Kai let out a sigh and sat down on the rock near the bench. "I don't know where to start with." Cherry blossom tree would have moved some place else if it could. Crimson eyes were gazing at it as if to burn a whole in it.

"You are reverting back," Tyson commented when Kai remained silent. "_I used to think I can read you. But not anymore_."

"Reverting?"

"You rarely call yourself now a days. When I called you, you neither received it nor called back." Dragoon holder didn't try to hide his disappointment as he waited for an answer.

"I would have called you. Believe me I just couldn't."

"_Business, then Peterson kept pestering me most of the time and_ _I was so disheartened when I thought of the possibility that I missed the chance because I thought you might hate me if I told you about my feelings for you…. I was brooding and being sullen these two months. I have so much to ask and to tell and time seems to running out."_

"OK." Tyson wasn't satisfied but decided against probing for now.

"Sorry." Kai looked everywhere but at the boy next to him.

"Don't say that. It's not about that. You have been getting back in your shell slowly for a long time now, ever since you had moved back quite abruptly. First I thought you were being your usual unsocial self. But sometimes I feet its me you have been avoiding."

"Does it look like I'm avoiding you, since you came here?" Kai met his gaze this time and looked hard at his friend.

"No. You aren't," Tyson admitted. "And I'm confused now."

"I just wanted some alone time to figure out some stuff." The older youth avoided a direct answer.

"Were you able to?" Tyson wanted to ask exactly what this 'stuff' was. But knowing the nature of his former captain he refrained from pressing for it. Kai would tell him if he really wants, when and where would be decided by him only.

"To an extent."

Tyson said nothing. Both kept looking at the scenery around them, quietly for a while.

"How did that rumor about Ozuma and you came to be around?" Kai asked hesitatingly as he broke the silence this time. He had waited sometime thinking Tyson would say something but the Dragoon master hadn't complied.

Tyson eyed him curiously as he too sat down on the bench. "How come you are so interested? You asked about it yesterday too."

"…" Hiwatari heir shrugged carelessly trying to look least curious.

Tyson could sense that Kai was not as disinterested as he pretended. He wondered what was going in that brain of his friend and tried to read the expressions in his eyes as he explained.

"Ozuma had come to Beycity for a meeting with Mr. Dickinson. He wanted to arrange scholarship for some young kids of his tribe. We ran into each other outside the building. He had a few hours before catching the plane back home. I was also free. I asked him for dinner and we went to the nearest restaurant.

We talked about past few years. Their tribe lives in remote area. They hadn't found out about BEGA till it was late, just the usual. Then I drove him to the airport. Unluckily some journalist returning from BBA was lurking around and next I found out that we were "seeing" each other. She must had seen us leaving together and cooked up her story. Ozuma had already left and I didn't care enough about such trash anymore to publish denials etc."

"Oh".

"Was it a problem for you? I mean if we would have been really dating. Problem with such relationships or something?" Tyson questioned, gazing intently at him.

"No. No, nothing like that," Kai answered hastily.

"I think that is the reason you have been avoiding me for past two months." The blunette persisted.

"I was really unable to call,Tyson," Kai repeated honestly. "It had nothing to do with Ozuma". He half lied this time. "_But if you weren't with Ozuma…." _Kai snapped out of his thoughts when his old theory tried to revive itself.

"How do you feel about such relations?"

Tyson blinked. "Which?"

"How would you feel if a friend of yours turns out to be gay?"

"It doesn't bother me. A friend is a friend."

"Even if he has feelings for you, yourself?"

"Well…it immediately doubles my chances of a date on Saturday night," Tyson said wryly but questioned back. "What are you trying to say?"

Kai just shrugged but his heart had skipped a beat. Tyson had practically accepted that he was open to try such relationship even if he wasn't gay. Should he confess his feelings right now? He didn't feel ready yet. Tyson seemed to have contemplating some queries of his own.

After a few minutes Tyson asked with a little smile, "So how did you get engaged?"

Kai wondered whether his friend's smile was forced. It didn't reach his secret love's eyes, he was sure of that. "Her father proposed, I agreed for marrying and then they published it."

"Say what?"

"It was an arranged marriage."

"Arranged? How come? I never expected that from you of all people."

"Since when I started to live life according to other people's expectations?" Kai said dryly as he stood up.

Tyson let a half smile slip at the comment but it disappeared midway. "That's really strange. You know, when you said yes to arrange marriage, you did act upon someone's expectations. What is going on? Care to share the whole story?"

"I really do." But before Kai could say more they heard Hillary calling out for them.

"There you are. We have been looking for you in the whole mansion. What is it with you two? You missed your breakfast," she said approaching near them followed by Rei.

"We didn't realize it was that late," Tyson said waving a hello to his friends. It was nearly afternoon.

"What! you forgot food?" Hillary laughed.

Tyson realized he was feeling a little hungry. Surprisingly neither of them had noticed sun coming up that high. It was quite hot here now and they didn't even realized. Kai muttered something under his breadth as he too stood up.

Rei greeted them as he came near the bench and put his hand around Tyson's shoulders in friendly way. Tyson returned the one armed hug. Kai was watching his two friends, wishing it was that easy for him too. He had changed a lot since his early teen years, but such gestures still weren't in his mode of actions. He suppressed the jealousy from showing up and turned to Hillary.

"Where are others?"

"Diachi located your beyblade training room and challenged Tala for a match. Others are watching them. So what were you two doing anyway?"

"Just catching up."

"In the sun? With Ty? He missing breakfast? Boy, I have been away too much. So what else I am missing here? Anything else I should know?" Hillary seemed ammused with the facts.

".."

"So what was Mariah asking you yesterday? Colour of Kenny's eyes?" Tyson playfully changed the subject. "You know Diachi, Max and me still have that bet on."

"Not telling, till you agree that my share will be 80 percent of the winnings," Hillary said. "These three stooges had made a bet on Kenny's eye colour a while back," she answered to Kai and Rei's questing glances.

* * *

"How long?" asked Rei. The others had started walking already. Kai froze for a moment. Rei began to head towards the other two.

"How long… what?" Kai asked as he hastened the pace again.

"You and Tyson." Rei grinned. He got a hard glare for answer which said "Say more only if you want to die."

"Oh come on. The way you two keep disappearing to be found together later on, anybody will say that. I was just kidding. OK?"

Kai kept on walking. "_Damn this necko jin for his observation. I wish we could have more time alone. There are so many things I want to straighten out with Tyson, and little time to cover it all. Damn that Peterson, Boris you burn in hell…"_

* * *

Tyson kept wondering whole day about what Kai had told him about his engagement. There was something going on which sure wasn't right. Kai was marrying under some pressure. Kai and he had been stealing glances with each other and he knew Kai really wanted to say something important. He wanted to know the whole story and help his crush. What did he say again? "C_rush?__Do I have a crush over Hiwatari? It's just one day with Kai and I already falling for him again…"_

Lee watched the others from the corner chair where he was sitting after loosing to Max. Mariah was animatedly describing some students at BBA who had been copying dressing style of former Blade breakers at BBA. She was asking if Kai could get some time to visit the academy sometime. "Kids have met all others except you. You would love to see them. You know, one of them…… "

"You are out of your game or I have finally outclassed you?" Tala was saying to Tyson. Tyson was laughing it away.

"_I'm imagining things or Tyson looks really off. I wonder if he is sick or something_," Lee thought as the ex WC lost his second match with Tala. "_He ate little at lunch despite the fact that he had missed his breakfast. Or may be it was just effect of Bryan sitting next to him. Thinking of Bryan, I am still not sure whether he is stable enough. Why he keeps looking at Kai and Tyson like that?"_

"_Kai has been around us whole day long. He has changed in past years. Definitely more social than last time. Though he still hardly talks about himself, if at all. His fiancé seems to be a mystery girl."_

Bryan was peering over the railings of the balcony and observing Kai. The said young man was up to something. He could feel it. His had sixth sense in such matters. The young Hiwatari was not acting properly towards his fiancé. Bryan was the one who had been sending flowers to Garnet and who had to write suitable notes to tag with it on behalf of Kai.

In the morning when the silver haired youth went to the older Hiwatari's study to get some papers signed, the old man was looking out of his window with a frown.

Bryan discreetly followed his employer's gaze and saw the former teammates sitting near the cherry tree. Daichi has mentioned something like this last evening too. Now he noticed the exchange of glances between Kai and Tyson when they thought nobody was looking at them. Bryan's suspicions weren't vague but crystallized with a bolt.

On oath before a solicitor, the Efficient PA would have declared that Kai was attracted to Tyson. But that meant the upcoming wedding might get derailed. He knew that Kai had avoided the engagement as long as he could. Knowing that it was jeopardizing his future and Voltaire's as well as rest of the demolition boys.

Not a good idea. Mr. Peterson won't be happy. He had helped the demolition boys in getting political asylum in Japan. What if Kai broke up the engagement? Peterson could arrange all of them to be extradited back to Russia.

Spencer and Ian whistled loudly as Hillary kissed Kenny in answer to something that redhead Daichi had said. Tala was busy chatting over something stupid with that idiot Tyson and long haired Chinese. Nobody was aware of the impending doom. And to top it all, Lee had been staring at him again._ "Would anything justify beating him up?"_ Bryan could feel a fast approaching headache.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I don't know if Russia and Japan have any extradition treaty or not. I don't have time to research the fine details either. So.. lets us pretend they have even if they don 't .

Thank you for reading. Please review. You can help me in writing better and I will pay you back with better-written material to read.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys. I am back.

D Unknown: Thank you for taking time to review.

Krymson Dranzer: Thank you again. I know what you mean. But your regular reviews, helped a lot in moral boosting, even when others didn't bother. I have got more than 800 hits till now but only 7 reviews and actually just 3 reviewers! It seems like a "hit n run" case. People hit my story and just run away.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6.**

When Kai came down next morning others had already gone to BBA for the seminar. Well not everybody. Kenny had some project to finish and some emails to send. Hillary had stayed behind to accompany him. Rei, Mariah and Max had to go, as they needed to reach BBA early. Tyson wasn't holding any official position there but he always helped out Mr. Dickinson and his friends on such occasions. Daichi and Lee accompanied them. The ex Demolition boys were also invited and already left the premises.

Kai had to go through some important files and it was decided that three of them would reach BBA later on. Kai decided to talk to Voltaire before leaving. He hadn't gotten to do the task day before. When he entered his grandfather's study, also used as his office in the mansion, he was busy dictating some letter. He stopped when he saw his grandson.

"Yes?" Voltaire said motioning the typist to leave the room. "You checked out the files?"

"Yes sir."

"Any problem or discrepancies?"

"No sir. All checks and documents were proper. That's not why I'm here."

Voltaire said nothing but his eyebrows asked, "??"

Kai had thought that he will go and straight away to his grandfather and tell him to stop giving looks to Tyson as if he wanted to dissect him. But he found it wasn't as easy as he thought.

"Well, Grandfather.."

Voltaire's eyebrows went further up (If that was possible) when he noticed Kai had switched his mode of addressing. For past two years, his grandson had been adopted this style when he wanted to say, "_Here is the deal. I won't argue with you over it but I am not going to stand down either. Take it or leave it. If you leave it then I am leaving too."_

"Why have you been looking at Tyson like that?" Kai continued. Though it wasn't how he had planned to chat with Voltaire.

"Like what?"

"Like you hold a grudge or something against him and have to endure him? I was the one who disappointed you. He is my friend and our guest."

"He was the one who made you change your mind," the old man interrupted. "But I don't hold a grudge against him for that now. It's something else bothering me. I didn't mean to make your _friend _uncomfortable."

Kai didn't believe him but decided that it was useless to argue over that point. "Something else?"

Voltaire eyed him for a moment before opening his mouth. "You do remember that you are going to get married. Don't you?"

Kai was a bit surprised by the question, but as he followed his grandfather's gaze outside the window suddenly the fact dawned on him. He could see the Cherry tree from the window. His grandfather must had seen him there.

"_Does he know? How much?_" When Kai went there, he just wanted to spend some quiet time with his love and if possible get some answers. He hadn't exactly tried to hide. But he hadn't thought it would be noticed either, least of all by his grandfather. First comments by Rei and Hillary now his elder relative. Kai wondered who else knew or suspected his behavior. "_Does Tyson know_?"

"Yes grandfather. I wont be the one to break the contract, if I can help it."

Voltaire nodded his head and picked back the file he had been looking at when Kai had entered. "Send the typist in, on your way out."

* * *

The drive to BBA was mostly silent. Kai drove the car himself and seemed to be dedicating his full attention to road. His companions said something now and then but not much.

Half way through he noticed that Hillary seemed to be contemplating something then abandoning the idea. She tore her gaze away from Kai when she saw him noticing her. But then she turned back and asked "So how you and Garnet are doing?"

"Fine." Kai could feel that's not what she wanted to know but something else. He waited for her response.

"Hmm,' Hillary said eyeing him. "You are going to kill your future wife with boredom."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

Kenny had stopped whatever he was doing with his laptop and had been watching her too. Kai determined he wasn't going to peruse this line. But after a moment Hillary spoke again, "Did Tyson ever tell you how we broke up?"

".. No." Kai was confused at what Hillary was trying to say.

"Tyson would either remained zoned out or he wouldn't stop talking about his teammates. Especially you."

"Yes. He could go in for hours with 'Kai is this' n 'Kai is that' and 'Kai would do so' and on n on," she added when Kai looked at her questioningly.

"It was interesting at first, especially since I had been crushing over him for really long time. I guess since he saved Kenny and me from the team Psychics when they had us kidnapped. But after three months I returned to earth and decided to get someone, who was interested in me," finishing with that Hillary again started to look out of her window and Kenny returned his attention to his first love, his laptop.

"_I knew that you had a crush over him._ _And when Tyson started dating you I thought he was returning the feelings."_ Kai looked straight at the road.

None of them said anything more, rest of their way.

* * *

When the trio reached BBA inaugurating speech had already started. They silently slipped in their seats. Kai was disappointed to see that Tyson was sitting at the other end. Spencer handed him a copy of the brochure with details of the speakers and the topics of their speech. He opened it and absently started reading. His mind was busy in analyzing Hillary's comment on the way.

The more Kai thought about it he became certain that he should tell Tyson about his feelings. If he gets some definite answer, it would be easier for him to decide certain other things. Question was how and when?

Kai didn't want to hurry. He wanted to talk leisurely, without disturbance. But seeing their friends all around them, it was difficult. Cherry tree was out of question now. He didn't want Voltaire watching him. Not that easily. He mentally thanked Hillary for the bit she had told him.

There was arrangement of snacks after the lectures ended. Kai smirked knowingly as he saw Tyson filling his plate again. He had been talking to Emily as he watched the blunette go near Max. Saying bye to Emily he hurried to join his friends.

Both young men had their backs towards Kai and didn't see him approaching them. Max was laughing as he said, " And here I thought you have improved. You really love food don't you."

Tyson seemed a bit embarrassed but managed to hide it. "I was really hungry," he answered. "Did you see me eating much at Kai's?"

"Why? You don't like the cooking there?"

"Actually the atmosphere there screams 'Diet. Now.'"

"So, I noticed." Max giggled . He had seen Voltaire's reaction to Tyson on the dining table and understood what he meant.

Kai understood it too and reminded him of his grandfather's words. With a sigh he decided to join them a few moments after.

* * *

A general suspicion of mankind and a definite and particular suspicion of one individual made a bad opiate. Bryan had spent better part of last two days studying Kai and Tyson. He watched their body language. He noted how Kai leaned on slightly when Tyson casually stood beside him while others were gossiping around after seminar ended.

Since when the stoic millionaire started craving anybody's touch, let alone random friends?

It was obvious that young Hiwatari was head over heals in love with that Granger boy. Bryan wondered if anybody else noticed that or not. But it had been giving him sleepless nights and mighty headaches.

He brooded over the fact that Voltaire seemed to do nothing even after seeing the two bladders together. He brooded over Kai throwing his future away over an idiot (In his opinion). He brooded over Kai not paying attention to his fiancé. He brooded, as none of the others seem to care. He brooded over the fact that the team members had all been busy with their own lives and work that he couldn't find anyone to discuss these things. Finally he brooded in general, as he had gotten little sleep in past two days.

Bryan and other Demolition boys have had really rough days after Abbey went down. Grueling police inquiries and negative media attention was bad enough. Boris and Voltaire had an army of lawyers ready for themselves but the Boys didn't have that luxury. While other children from abbey were "rescued" and given shelter, they were charged in many cases along with the elders. When all hell broke loose authorities had tried to get as many heads as possible to make themselves look good.

Bryan himself had serious charges against him, for "attempted murder". Voltaire eventually helped them. At first the boys were surprised. Later they learned that Kai was charged along with them too, more specifically for "destruction of evidence".

Boris had got rid of most of the records whether documentary evidence or computers and named Kai when he was grilled him for it. He told the authorities that Kai did it when he launched the black Dranzer, to save his grandfather. That was part of the reason Voltaire helped the Demolotion Boys. He needed their support too, for saving Kai.

The preposition was not bad and the Boys knew that Boris had lied about Kai's intention. In return for their statements in court Voltaire had arranged their stay in Japan, and their rehabilitation etc.

Bryan was thankful to the old Hiwatari. He knew Voltaire had done much more than he needed to. All of them would have obliged the businessman for much less than he had offered them. He had seen Voltaire making every effort to keep Kai out of trouble with authorities, even when he was too angry to see his grandson's face. He knew Peterson had helped Hiwatari much in this case, especially with Kai.

Kai, being Japanese, had returned in his country along with Blade Breakers. Russians had demanded his extradition from Japan. But Voltaire managed everything so that his grandson wouldn't have to face all that jazz. He also knew that the Hiwatari House had suffered great losses because of the whole fiasco even if acquitted of criminal charges.

The silver haired boy was loyal and proud of the fact. He knew Voltaire didn't want to antagonize Peterson. He could still create problems at business front. No, just couldn't watch the Hiwatari heir let all the efforts go down the drain because of some silly infatuation.

In an attempt to clear his head away from the crowd, Bryan asked for some time off and Voltaire accepted. So now Bryan was driving towards his favorite cafeteria in the city. He parked the car and started walking towards it thinking about a relaxing cup of cappuccino. His eyes landed on the unique mop of red hair visible through the glass window and he immediately recognized his former team captain. He brightened up. He could discuss it with Tala.

"_Tala would know what to do. Just a minute, whom is he sitting with?"_ Bryan was shocked. _"Is that Garnet Peterson? What the hell is going on?"_ He stopped in his tracks and stared at the couple sitting near the window, oblivious to the world around them.

Bryan remained motionless for a couple of moments. Then he turned around and headed to the pub across the street. Coffee had lost its charm altogether. He needed something more potent.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I know Kai is assumed Russian by many fans. But his ancestry is not elaborated. At least not in the anime. But he and his grandfather were living in Japan. He was the regining national champion of Japan before Tyson. He has a Japanese name.

The _Ka_ in Kai, and the _Hi_ in Hiwatari both mean "Fire" in Japanese philosophy, and represent the energetic, forceful, moving things in the world. ' Kai' can also be interpreted into the Japanese kanji meaning 'ash' and 'destruction'. 'Kai' is also Japanese for sea/ocean, which oddly is the opposite of the original disired meaning of his name. Hiwatari means "walking over fire or burning coals" . So he is actually Japanese even if he was trained in Russia at early young age. His grandfather might have just sent him there for sometime.

I don't think that the boarding school Kai attended, was outside Japan either. Wyatt's Japanese name was Yuuya. (Sourse: Wikipedia) I will change my view if anybody can prove otherwise citing reliable source. Key word is "reliable". But for the purpose of this fiction circumstances will remain the same.

Thank you for reading. Please review. You can help me in writing better.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, everyone. I am back. I would have updated 2 days ago. I typed the whole chapter and then my computer ate it!!! Luckily I was able to locate the back up temp file but what a waste of time!

Yuri-Demonica, KrymsonDranzer and Inner Dragoon : Thank you for taking time to review.

Destiny Kitty: Sorry for the confusion. No its not Hillary but thoughts of Kai. Hillary had a crush over Tyson. And Kai is supposed to know about it from the start. In my story Tyson and Kai had been really good friends since BEGA went down. I took it from anime. (G-Revoltion had too many hints of Kai and Tyson's relationship.) In my fiction, Kai is supposed to be gay and in love with Tyson. But as Kai knew Tyson was straight and was dating girls, he never said anything and they never dated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7.**

Most of the guests had already left when our favorite bladers finally got free. Mr. Dickinson and some other BBA officials discussed the coming tournament and student scholarship provisions and the old man had asked the Tyson, Kai and Kenny to stay too.

Kai looked at the excited happy crowd of 9-13 year olds surrounding him and sighed. Mariah had told her students that the Kai is going to be at BBA for the seminar.

Before the poor former captain of blade breakers could get away from back door, he was trapped. The sneaky kids had surrounded him. Kai tried to 'glare n scare' the kids but relented at last. He agreed to give some pointers to kids for a while and it went OK for half an hour. Then some kids started asking questions.

"Will you sign an autograph for me?"

"OK." Kai extended his hand to take the paper.

"Why don't you use that face paint anymore?"

"I wore that only when I played," Kai answered as he returned the book. Another notebook was handed to him. Soon more papers, diaries, notebooks were being waved at him.

"Why did you use that face paint?"

Kai turned his head to see the girl who asked the question. He didn't think that telling her about his Blade Sharks days was a good idea. It would only generate even more questions. His gaze fell over Tyson, who was standing lazily in the corner watching him. He smiled brightly as their eyes met and Kai felt his mood getting light immediately.

"Girls liked it," he said with a wink to the little girl. She giggled and took back her notebook.

"Will you play a match with me?"

"May be some day."

"Me first.. Please."

"Who was your first girl friend?"

"Not telling. I told each of them that she was the first one," Kai said smoothly. More giggles followed.

"Do you have pets?"

"Not really."

"I liked that stole, you use to wear. You should have worn it here."

Kai just smiled. Some elder kids had started to become bold seeing him in a good mood.

"Why did you wear that scarf? It was girly," a teenager in brown leather jacket and smug face asked.

There were some snickers. Somebody laughed out loud in corner. Kai couldn't see all of them but his instincts told him his friends, who were standing at some distance behind him, had joined the children. He gave them a glare, which quickly made the smile at the teenagers face disappear.

"Do you still have Black Dranzer?"

"No." He frowned at the tone of the teen standing at the second row.

"You know, I want to become just like you," said another kid. Kai raised his eyebrows slightly seeing the kid had copied his gear along with face paint.

"My elder sister says she wanted to marry you. She said she was sorry that you couldn't become WC," chirped a little girl in red dress.

Kai responded most of the comments or questions with slight smiles, hoping to get over with it soon. He had learned to be more social in crowd. He needed that to succeed in business. That doesn't mean he enjoyed it. This was one of the reasons, he avoided coming to BBA.

"Don't you feel bad about it?"

"I used to. I got over it," Kai said with "honesty is the best policy" motto.

"Why did you always keep switching the teams?"

Kai winced mentally. "I had my reasons," he answered.

"Do you really hate Tyson? My sister says you two never get along."

Kai was a bit surprised and instinctively looked in Tyson's direction. Tyson just smiled and shrugged.

"You sister was wrong," Kai said to the teenage Tomboyish girl.

"But she said, he was stupid and always getting rest of his team in troubles," the boy, standing behind that girl, said.(Probably her brother).

"As I said she doesn't know any of us." Kai was annoyed now and he let the kids see it. But the girl turned out to be persistent.

"She said, you wouldn't had to fight Brooklyn if, he hadn't foolishly challenged BEGA and you almost died in trying to save him. And that, he was too much of an idiot to become WC, four times at that."

Kai was getting furious now. "Look kid, the only one stupid here is your sister and you would be too, if you believed her. Tyson won, because he deserved it. Both of us always bring out the best in each other. He was a worthy opponent and as much as I wanted to defeat him, I also wanted to be like him. I am glad to know him and proud of the fact that I can call him my friend. I cherish the moments I bladed with him. Do you get it?"

The girl still didn't look convinced but finally backed away. The Hiwatari turned a bit to see Tyson but, he was gone.

"Mum says you are gay. Is it true?" The kids seemed to satisfy all their curiosity. It was a rare opportunity that the legendry blader interacted with people, he didn't know.

Kai frowned as he returned his glace towards the children. He couldn't immediately pin point the voice that had asked the last question. But the teen looked unfazed when Kai located him. "_I will kill Mariah for getting me in to this. I hope Rei wont mind much_."

Luckily at that very moment another young girl spoke up. "No. My mum says he is not. He is getting married. Is that your fiancé?"

Miriam had been talking with Max and was thus standing with him at a distance behind Kai. It was she, whom the little girl in blue ribbon had accused of being Kai's fiancé.

"NO." Both of them said that in unison and Miriam traded place with Kenny hurriedly.

"My brother said you dated Rei," yet another kid commented.

"Well…" Kai looked at Mariah with an evil smirk this time. He had had enough.

Mariah was having fun till now. Her grin disappeared as she guessed what Kai might say. "Enough children." She shooed them off. Kai took the opportunity and quickly left the building.

* * *

Tyson was already standing slouched against his car with folded hands, when Kai reached it. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Kai shrugged as he opened the door. "If you are asking because of those questions, I'm used to it. I wasn't expecting it from the kids but it's fine."

Tyson smiled slightly and sat next to him inside the car. "Let's go. BBA bus will drop others."

"Sure." Kai smiled as he drove out of parking lot.

"You have changed over the years," Tyson mused.

Kai looked at him inquiringly.

"I never thought I would see you signing autographs with a smile and actually joking with kids."

"So have you. All of us have grown up," Kai said with his eyes on road. "_As for smile, I always smile more when you are around. You are still clueless as ever."_

They have entered the main road leading back to Hiwatari Mansion. It was getting dark. The day had been too hectic.

"It was a new thing to see you without 'I'm better than everyone', attitude of yours."

"I am still better than everyone. I just don't show it as blatantly as before." Kai smirked.

Tyson laughed and shook his head. Some time passed quietly before blunette broke it again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For defending me in there."

"Stupid people," Kai answered. Then his face turned smug. "I didn't do it for you though. I have too much self respect to accept that I lost to a loud mouth prankster."

Tyson smiled rubbing back of his neck. "I did give you hard time. Didn't I?"

Kai said nothing but thought, "_He looks so kissable with that innocent blush_". Kai thanked the darkness for hiding his own blush at the thoughts he was having afterwards.

"I had nightmares for a long time about your not surviving that battle with Brooklyn," The ex-WC said in a low voice.

Former captain turned his face to meet the younger one's eyes. The blunete stole the glance away but continued, "I often wondered if winning that match with Brooklyn would have worth your life. I really shouldn't have let you fight him."

"Don't be an idiot Ty. I needed that fight for myself as much as for my friends. And you knew it too. I might never have said thanks to you but I was glad that you gave me the chance."

"Still..." Tyson's voice trailed off. "_He just called me 'Ty'. It sounds nice in his voice_."

"It was my decision and I knew it wasn't easy for you," Kai said with a conviction. Tyson faced Kai this time. He continued, "Everything turned out fine. Stop beating yourself over what could have happened years ago because of comments of ignorant people."

"Well your fans aren't going to let it go even after all this time," Tyson said dryly.

"Well _your_ fans aren't going to forget that I ditched you enough times. So we are even," Kai answered in the same tone.

"You have a lot more fans." Younger blader mock pouted.

"Can't help it. I have the three 'M's with TFH factor working for me."

Tyson rolled his eye and snickered. "That you do. You are _hot_ and I agree with that."

"_Damn, I said that out loud. I'm an idiot. Don't let yourself blush Tyson. Pretend it was a casual comment and nothing more. Don't blush, don't blush, look normal."_

Luckily Kai hadn't noticed Tyson's coloured cheeks. He was trying to concentrate on driving and hiding his own pink face.

"Robert has suggested a picnic this week. They are going back on Sunday. Do you think you can make it?" Tyson said in an attempt to change the subject and fight of his blush.

"Who else will be there?"

"The former Majestics, Emily, Michael, Mariah has said yes, so Rei and Lee will go too. I don't know who else will stay till then and attend it. There may be some other people we know."

"Hn. Do you want to go?"

"It depends on you," Tyson replied simply.

"Me?"

"Hey, I am here as your guest. If I will just run away to a picnic without you, people will say, Hiwataris don't entertain their guests properly and they have to sneak to picnics to get rid of boredom."

Kai rolled his eyes but said yes. He wouldn't miss this opportunity to hang out with Tyson. They had reached the mansion. BBA bus wasn't far behind.

* * *

There wasn't much to talk or do. Everybody was tired because of the hectic day. Guys sat chatting about the day in the living room for some time after dinner. Mariah and Hillary had already gone back to their rooms.

"Hey guys, I am going to rest." Rei yawned. "I worked late last night and had to wake up too early." One by one others started followed the suit.

Spencer, and Tala were awake for sometime more and raised their eyebrows when Bryan returned. But he declared he had a headache and retired to his room without dinner.

"It's just me or Bryan seems to have to frequent headaches these days," Spencer commented.

"Looks like the Blade Breakers are getting on his nerves," Tala answered with a smirk towards Tyson. "I am still amazed that you got admition in MBA, in finance at that. Are you sure you don't have an uncle in management?"

"Hey!" Tyson eyed him but without any real malice. "Where had you and Bryan disappeared as soon as the seminar ended?"

"It was evening already and I had some personal stuff to do. But Bryan wasn't with me. He had his day off today. Looks like he was out for fun."

"You all had off day today," Kai interjected.

"You are a slave driver Hiwatari. I worked on the Saturday. This is how I get paid for getting you out of trouble." Kai 's eyes narrowed but Tala paid no heed, though he rose up, "Now excuse me gentlemen. I have an office to attend tomorrow morning and my boss isn't an easy man to get along with."

Soon Spencer went away too and only Kai, Tyson were left in the room. Kai sighed and Tyson gave him a little smile.

"You, are tired too. Want to go to sleep?"

"Do you?"

"Fine by me. I can stay up. But you look beaten."

"You look like you want to talk." Kai eyed his friend.

"We never got to talk about your wedding. May be tomorrow we can catch up."

"Let us go to my room," Kai suggested. "_I may not get the chance later with so many people around_." He thought and lead the way to his room.

* * *

Tyson lightly jumped on one corner of the bed. Kai settled at another.

"You know what happened at our first championship together."

Tyson nodded and waited for Kai to continue..

"My grandfather was facing too many charges from police beside civil suits. Well there were some politicians also involved in this debacle. It'as not that, that two men with the help of a bunch of teens and bit beast could win the world just like that. Though these were supposed to be very powerful weapons and all that.

When the take over was foiled, many of those politicians just turned their backs while others in a bid to save themselves became much vocal for strong action against my grandfather and Boris. We incurred heavy economic losses in our Russian branches.

Political pressure In Japan was also high to take strong action against them. Mr. Peterson through his political connections eased the pressure and publicly supported him. Boris was the one who was actually running the Abbey and thus charged with most of the criminal responsibility. I didn't know how he got out of them.

Grandfather got out of partnership in Biovolt Corp. He had also, kind of lost interest in making an empire through controlling bit beasts. It was really Boris who had enticed him with the idea. He went for damage control to his rest of empire."

"Yes I know. Read about it in some news articles, " Tyson said trying to refresh his memory. Kai had never told anyone and they hadn't asked him directally about what had happenned with his grandfather and the abbey.

" It's only in last 3 years things have started to return to normalcy. But while most of the cases are resolved and damages paid, we need much hard work to get the old Hiwatari status back. Our beyblade research lab and training facility have been locked out since then. I had told you I would like to start it over again," Kai continued with a yawn.

"Hmm."

"Because of its history; there were many problems in starting it over again. Mr. Peterson is getting clearance from authorities and in return merging his beyblade marketing company with ours. Grandfather gave me a free hand with this project. I know it is going to be kind of my test how I deal with it."

"OK, But what has your marriage got to do with this project?"

"Since I returned, Mr. Peterson kept taking every opportunity to throw us together. And recently became quite persistent that a marriage alliance is the best way to 'strengthen the friendship' meaning 'to say thank you for his help'. If I try it alone, I may end up having more troubles."

"You mean, Peterson himself can create some."

Kai nodded.

"So your grandfather decided to go with it?" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"He said Garnet is a nice young lady; has got connections; we've got old money and family name. And I am expected to maintain family honor and return the favor by sharing our name with her." Kai sighed.

"And ?" Tyson questioned him. His insticts told him that there were some other factors involved too.

"Well, most of the cases are resolved, but some one has submitted a report that might still implicate some of Demolition Boys or me in some inquiries. The report says there are some evidence against us that we influenced inquires and cases weren't properly conducted."

"Who is this guy?" Tyson asked with worry apparant in his voice and expression..

"I don't know the details. Peterson brought a copy of the letter. He said he could help us but his own reputation was on the line. So he implied that he would need a little bit more for himself too for taking such a risk. That is an early marriage with his daughter to strengthen the bond."

"That's called blackmail." Tyson frowned.

".." Kai was sleepy. He lay silently for a couple of minutes, while Tyson thought about this information. Looking at his friend, the blunette found him fast asleep. Tyson gently covered him with a blanket and went back to his room.

* * *

(1) 3 'M's: Money, Mansion, Mercedes

(2) TFH: Tall, Fair and Handsome.

Author's Note: I am trying not to leave many things unexplaind. I will elaborate Tala's character a bit more. And some others too. In the mean while if you find I have left out some detail , please let me know in your review.

Thank you for reading. Review can help me in writing better and I will pay you back with better-written material to read.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys. Here is another chapter.

Dark Yoyo, Kymson Dranzer, Destiny Kitty and A Kiss For A Kill: Thank you for taking time to review. It is really appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Tyson could not sleep well. He kept thinking about his chat with Kai. He was convinced that Peterson was exploiting Hiwataris problems as much as he could. He wondered how come Voltaire had not gotten a way out of this. He had not met Garnet yet. She was to be wedded with Kai in a little more than a week. Kai, understandably, did not seem enthused about this marriage, but Garnet? What did she think about it?

"_There must be a way to get Kai out of this mess. He should let others know. I know he likes to keep his problems to himself. But maybe we can figure out something if we all join in... Maybe he would not mind if I tell others. Or not…"_

"_What 'favor' Tala was talking about last night? He had rather a smug face and Kai let him get away with it. I should ask Kai about it... I guess this Russian group knows all about the details of this marriage."_

"..._ Kai rarely discusses his own problems with anybody. Yet, he confided in me...Guess he still trusts me... Yes, we had been quite close since BEGA. At one time I thought I had finally made a strong friendship with my ex-captain. But, for past couple of years it seemed we had drifted apart. _

_Then again, last four days have been memorable. It's as if those years after BEGA have returned. He willingly chose me out of the crowd to spend time with. He does like me. I mean, like, I like him. I mean like, I like my all friends. I don't 'like' like, him. Not, like that. Oh god! I'm confusing myself."_

"_Do I really like him, like that?" _Tyson sat up. "_No. I think Hiro was right_." When Tyson had talked to his brother during the seminar, he had mentioned that he felt lost and envious of the girl when he heard about Kai's engagement and wondered if he had a crush on the painted boy.

"_I'm just afraid that Kai will not have time anymore, for his old friends when his marital status will add up with business responsibilities. __I'm feeling sad because I will be loosing a good friend. That's all. I really need to go to sleep." _He laid back

Tyson couldn't sleep though. He remembered his chat with a day before when Kai had woken him up early morning. " _Kai asked what would I do if a friend of mine turned out to be gay and had feelings for me... Rei has Mariah. Kenny isn't gay either, Nor Max. I do not think he meant Diachi. That would be too weird." _He made a face even thinking about it.

" _He was talking about himself._" Tyson sat up with a jolt a second time in 20 minutes. "_How come it did not click to me immediately? I guess I AM slow_."

He lied down back again and pondered. "_So Kai is gay and likes me. Wow. I mean just, wow. I don't feel attracted to guys generally. But when it is Kai, I think I'm a little bit gay." _It was nearly morning when the exhausted ex-WC finally found his slumber.

* * *

Next morning Tyson woke up with a splash of water on his head. Surprised and irritated he sat up blinking, only to find Hillary and Max along with a laughing Tala. Apparently it was late for breakfast and he had not woken up. Kenney had tried and went back. So Hillary and Max decided to do the job, and Tala followed them out of curiosity.

"Hillary! Grow up. Max, Tala, it's not funny."

"You yourself are to blame. I did you a favor. Breakfast is ready," Hillary answered back paying no attention to Tyson, who was cursing under his breadth.

Max had stopped giggling but still smiling. "Come on Ty, we are waiting for you."

"So, this was the usual way your team used to wake you up?" Tala asked snickering. Tyson picked his towel and without answering headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

It was noisy on the breakfast table today. The reason behind was absence of the older Hiwatari. He had asked for his breakfast to be brought in his study. Voltaire didn't discouraged talking on breakfast table. It was just that people tended to feel that it would not be appropriate to say more than "Pass that salad plate, please " when he chaired the dining table.

Kenny was lecturing how we turn out exactly like our parents in old age.

Daichi smiled at Tyson and said, "That means, since Tyson is being raised by his grandpa, he would be jumping on his grandson with kendo sick all the time." Hillary and other ex-Blade breakers resisted their smiles to widen much (Out of respect for the old man).

Tyson looked at him indignantly. Russian group didn't understand nor cared. Though Lee became too serious. He was picturing Kai in Voltaire's place and Bryan as Boris.

Speaking of Bryan, that guy didn't seem in good shape either. It seemed that Tyson was not the only person who had missed his sleep. Or may be it was due to hangover form last evening's activities. The silver haired assistant ate his breakfast silently and paid little attention to what others were talking about. That was until Ian spoke up, casually.

"So how long you and Kai were up last night?" His tone was not suggesting anything suspicious. It was a general question. But everybody's eyes were on Kai and Tyson now. Well, almost everybody. Tala saw slightly stiffing Kai, out of corner of his eye. He smirked to himself and kept his attention to his cereal.

"What? I just asked. I was going to get a glass of water last night and I saw you two going to his room," Ian said when he found blue and crimson both set of eyes staring at him. "Why everybody is staring at me?" he added when he found no answer but even more eyes looking at him. Off course, others were expecting some more details while the crymson pair was daring him to speak any more and lose a limb or two.

"Oh nothing important. We chatted for a while. But not long. Kai was tired. So he fell asleep and I came back," Tyson explained and concentrated back on his pancake with determination. Kai returned to munching his toast and shrugged when Rei glanced at him with questioning eyebrows.

Bryan wondered about what could have been going on between Kai and Tyson. _"Were they really just talking ?"_ He absently put the fork back in his mouth only to find it empty. He looked down to find that he had finished his pancake and had cut an empty plate and tried to eat a nonexistent piece.

Spencer laughed at his friend and asked, " How much did you drink last night?" Bryan sighed. Picking a toast, he went back to his breakfast without answering.

Lee, who had been watching Bryan from across the table, found another reason to be cautious around the ex-Demolition Boy. _"I don't care what everybody says. He still acts weird. Staring others and pretending to eat when there is nothing in his plate."_

"So what is the plan for today?" Daichi asked as he poured some milk in his bowl.

"How about we try the video games in Kai's collection," Max suggested.

"We can go to the mall." Mariah chipped in. "I haven't seen the Beycity yet. Not this side at least. I have some shopping to do. I want to send some gifts, for friends back home with Lee."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Hillary brightened up.

* * *

Spencer, Ian and Tala left for the city office. Bryan went to Voltaire in his study. He had a guest list to finalize for the wedding along with his office job. Plus another note to write to Garnet to tag along with a bouquet, he had to sent today. For he knew that Kai was not going to call her anytime soon.

The rest of guys, that is, former Blade Breakers tried to think of some good excuse to skip shopping trip. Kai wiggled out declaring that he had work to do in his office. After all he had an important merger to handle in coming week. Others weren't that fortunate.

As they were all set to go out, Tyson, finding Kai alone for sometime asked him if it would be OK to tell rest of them about their last night conversation.

"I don't want collective pity of my guests at my wedding nor afterwards. I'm trying to fix things my own way but only way out seems if Peterson or Garnet back off themselves," Kai said.

"I understand. You are afraid that they won't keep it secret. If you have to go through it, you don't want everybody gossiping around every time you make public appearance. Neither it would do any good to your reputation, if it comes out that you are being blackmailed that easily. Isn't it?"

"I'm not afraid for myself. Hiwatari reputation- yes I'm concerned about that. I don't want anybody to think we are soft target. Plus Peterson may get pissed. I don't want Tala and others to get in trouble either."

"But you can trust us, Kai. Rei, Max, Kenny, Hillary, all are dependable."

"Yes they are. But Hillary would start 'Poor Kai…' pity tune, which I don't need and you are forgetting that Rei is married. He trusts Mariah. Mariah trusts Lee too. It's a chain. .."

"Ok, Ok. I know. Three may keep a secret if two of them are dead," Tyson quoted.

"What secret?" Max appeared in the hallway the two friends were talking.

"It would not be a secret if I told you." Kai smirked at the blond.

"Come on." Max pouted.

"Tyson is afraid of spiders."

"That is Kenny," Tyson said indignantly. " I'm not afraid of anything."

"Tell that to Hills." Max smiled. "Come on, others are waiting outside. Mariah, Hillary and Diachi are getting too impatient. Kai, you sure you do not want to come?"

".." Kai waved a 'buy' and disappeared in his office without saying a word.

"So what is going on between you two?" Max asked Tyson, as they headed towards outside.

" Nothing we were just talking."

"Tyson, I'm not stupid. It is all right if you do not want to tell. But I know you were not discussing spiders." Feeling of hurt was evident in Max's voice.

Tyson felt a little guilty. "Sorry Max. But it's not my secret. Kai may not appreciate."

"As you wish. It's funny that just last week you were acting irritated that I accepted this invitation on your behalf. Now you two are seeking privacy and discussing secrets," Max said with slight tinge of humor in his voice.

Tyson was relieved that his friend was not angry with him. Max and Kenny were his oldest friends and the ones he had spent maximum time past year. It reminded him that after this month he would be seeing them even less.

"You know how much I appreciate to have friends like you. I love you guys."

" Yeah. I know." Max smiled. "You do not need to use flattery in order to cover up the guilt of keeping secrets."

Tyson sheepishly smiled and rubbed back of his neck. "I was serious though."

"I know." Max patted his back. They had reached the gates where the cars were waiting for them.

"Know what? You two sure took your time. What were you doing?" It was Daichi , motioning them to hurry.

"But I want at least some details. Talk to you later," Max whispered to Tyson before going to other side of the car to take the driving seat. Hillary, Mariah, Lee and Kenny drove off in one car while the others in Max's.

* * *

Rei and Mariah had disappeared in the section with kitchen items. Hillary was assisting them. Lee and Daichi had disappeared to another floor. Possibly checking up some electronic gadgets. Max, Kenny and Tyson wondered around in clothing section, then the Dragoon wielder lead them to food section. Max gave him knowing smile as he himself collected some cookies and chocolate bars.

" You shouldn't eat all that junk, seeing that you are just lazing around," Kenny commented as Tyson bought some small packets of snacks.

" I'm not. Rei, Max and me went for jogging even yesterday .You would notice if you sometime take your eyes off your laptop. Besides I need it, in case Voltaire decides to join us for dinner. I really get hungry at night some times. Atmosphere in Hiwatari mansion is too formal to raid their larder at night," Tyson said pensively.

Max slapped blunette's back in sympathy. Kenny shook his head.

" Come on. Let us go and sit somewhere. We need to talk." Max gave Tyson a serious look. Tyson followed his friends.

* * *

Buying some sandwiches and coffee, the trio sat down at a corner in the small restaurant. Others of their group were busy in serious shopping. At least nobody was back.

"Spill," Max said as he took a sip. Kenny looked on interested.

Tyson wasn't sure if he should tell about Kai. He decided to tell them other part. "Well," he said with some hesitatnce, " you guys know me for how many years?"

"Long enough. Come to the point." Kenny was never the patient one in the group.

"You see, I am attracted to girls. I always have been and never attracted to boys."

"And?" Max eyed him.

"IneverfeltattractedtoanyguybutwheneveritisKaiIjustwanttokisshimandprotecandfeelthatKaishouldnotgetmarriedtoGarnet." Tyson took a deep breadth of satisfaction as he finished his sentence and sat back relaxed, sipping his coffee. In the mean time his friends watched him with their jaws dropped.

"You kissed Kai?" Kenny asked incredulously.

Tyson choked on his sandwich. "No," he managed to say after a few moments of loud coughing.

"He said he never felt attracted to Kai, wants to kiss and protect Garnet and guy should not marry her," Max said helpfully though his eyes gleamed with mischief. He was enjoying watching Tyson's expressions.

Tyson glared at him then slumped. " I said, I didn't feel attracted to guys generally. But when Kai is around I do have this weird feeling. I'm not sure what it is. I think it's a crush. I might be missing him as a friend. I'm not sure."

"Now that makes more sense," Kenny said amused.

"What is so funny?" Tyson was getting annoyed at his friends now.

"We always thought you two had some kind of chemistry between you. We even thought that you two would get together during early college days," Kenny said.

"We made a bet upon whether you two ever get together ever or would be just tip toeing around each other."

This time Tyson stared at his friends with surprise. "We were just friends. I prefer girls. I dated them. Kai never said anything back then."

"Whatever. Did he say something this time?" Max asked slyly.

"..No." Tyson gave him a slightly annoyed look. Max did not seem convinced but refrained from commenting.

"You may not have noticed it," Kenny stated, " but whenever you use to go on dates with girls, Kai avoided listening details and used to disappear for long time if those girls were around."

"I did, but since he always had been private person, I thought he was avoiding them out of habit."

"I was thinking about the time when Kai finally moved back to his grandfather. It was the same time you started dating Hillary," Kenny said on a serious note. He had figured it out some days back but kept quite for he thought that it was irrelevant now.

"You guys really think that Kai might still be interested in me and we might have a chance?" Tyson asked in low hesitant voice.

"I know Kai is interested in you and you in him, whatever you say about being interested in guys or not. I saw how you two have been acting." Max smiled when Tyson blushed slightly. "We said nothing but that does not mean we were not watching. I think Tala and others also have an idea."

"But I don't know about what chances you two have," Kenny added sincerely. "He is marrying Garnet, in a little more than a week."

Tyson put his half eaten sandwich back in the plate. He had been fidgeting with it for 10 minutes.

"Have you or Kai told the other about your feeling."

Tyson shook his head in answer to Max.

"He doesn't seem excited about this Peterson girl though. I feel there's more than meets the eyes." This time Max gave the blunette a hard look.

Tyson stole his glance away. He knew Max suspected he was hiding something. May be he could tell Max and Kenny, if not all of them. Before he could say anything though Tyson was hit on his head with a paper bag.

"Here you are. Lazy guys! Shouldn't you be with us helping us in carrying this entire load?" Hillary annoyed voice accompnied the hit. Rest of the party had joined them.

"It's in the trolleys," Tyson complained as he shifted to next chair so that others can sit with them.

"It's still heavy." Mariah sat down and others took more chairs. Max and Kenny were sharp enough to catch Tyson's expression and decided not to peruse their earlier topic for the time being.

"Hey that was mine," Tyson scolded Daichi as the red headed boy simply took his plate of unfinished sandwiches and started eating it.

"Get another," retorted the younger boy. Half the time Daichi did this just to tease Tyson. Both knew it. "I bought a set of playing cards. Hillary said that she would teach me," he added.

"Let me see." Kenny took a look at it. "A card set with a G-rev print on its back!"

"Yep." Daichi grinned.

Tyson tried to drink his coffee but it was hardly warm now and tasteless. He pushed the cup away and sat back watching his friends eating and chattering away.

"We should have dinner in that revolving restaurant tomorrow," Mariah said watching out of the window.

"We cannot. May be some other time," Rei answered. "Tomorrow Petersons are coming for dinner, remember?"

* * *

Author's note: It was a connecting chapter to drive the story smoothly. Suggestions for improvement are always welcome. Please feel free to let me know my short comings.

More action is to come in next chapters, as the guests will increase in the mansion. Kai and Tyson will have to be even sneakier to get privacy. They have constantly failed so far and more n more people are getting aware of their connection. Some strange accidents may happen;) Stay tuned.

Thank you for reading. Reviews would be nice. Please hit that blue button shown below the chapter. Anonymous reviews are enabled too.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone.

KrymsonDranzer, Yuri-Demonica. And bloodstar: Thank you for kind reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to KrymsonDranzer for her constant support to this fiction and demand for TyKa romance. I hope you like little bit of TyKa moment in this chapter. Though the accidents I had hinted aren't in this chapter but will be up soon.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

We can attribute the impatience and nervous mental condition of Tyson to the restless night, visit to mall and discussion with his friends. He wanted to confirm if he had understood Kai right and if his former captain really had more than friendly feelings for him. Talk with Max and Kenny had given him the boost he needed.

Problem was, avoiding the twenty something people in the mansion, so the blunette could talk to Kai. At least 15 of them seem to be lurking around Kai at any given time. It would draw unnecessary attention and curious eyes at them.

Voltaire, too, was engaging Kai for longer periods since monday. He had told his grandfather that he wanted to enjoy the last few days of bachelorhood, with his friends. But the old man insisted that his presence was necessary during the meetings.

The younger Hiwatari wondered if his guardian was trying to give him as little time with Tyson as he could, to avoid anything happening. Off course it was not substantiated enough to actually argue with Voltaire. The merger details were important, so Kai kept his mouth shut.

Tyson was sulking now. Kai had come to his room on his return from the mall. Mariah and Hillary followed him, chirping constantly. Tyson took Kai on the roof in the evening. Rei, Lee and Daichi joined them. He saw Kai alone in his office and thought it as a good opportunity; Spencer and Tala too came in and somehow appeared determined to make friends with blue-eyed boy afterwards.

Kenny and Max had been watching the scene with amusement how their friend was trying to dodge everyone and failing.

Good thing that Voltaire stayed away from the dinner table. But still Tyson had, had a wretched time during the meals. The chef had done a great job and any other time and place Tyson would have devoured the food eagerly. But as he was preoccupied with how to catch Kai in privacy he stopped after the second course. Hey! Do not blame him for not stopping any sooner than that, remember, he hadn't eaten much at the mall either.

It was decided in the evening that it would be a movie night. Hiwataris or rather Kai had a fine collection of old classics as well as latest sci-fi movies. The whole gang of youngsters in the house was to be gathered in the room to watch it in home theater at the mansion.

Max elbowed his friend lightly, as they came out of the dinning room. When Tyson looked at him, he raised an eyebrow asking him if the blunette talked with Kai. His friend's face told him he couldn't. Max shook his head a bit in acknowledgement of the answer.

Their little interaction did not go unnoticed by Kai. The ex-captain had sensed that his friend had been trying to have a word with him since his return from the mall.. He himself wanted Tyson to be with him.

As all of them sauntered towards the theater, Kai lightly tugged at the long blue hair unnoticed by others. Tyson turned his eyes towards the offender. His ex- captain indicated him to stay behind. He obeyed and fell behind and waited for Kai's return.

* * *

There were some miniature paintings on the wall along the staircase. Tyson started looking at those to pass the time. There were some more in the corridor. A few of them beloged to Hiwatari ancesters. He moved from one to another till his eyes caught one particular painting in the hall .It was somewhat peculiar and different than the rest. A woman was rising out of the sea in Venus style. He was looking at this one, when Kai joined him back.

"A regular eye sore," Kai muttered as he came near.

"What?" Tyson turned around.

"That painting," Kai pointed out.

"Why don't you remove it in that case?"

"Can't." He made a face. "It's one of my grandfather's aunt. Apparently her husband was trained in some kind of painting school in Europe. He painted this portrait of his beloved wife. In honour to our ancestor it is still here. I suspect even grandfather dislikes it but tolerates it in name of family tradition or something."

Tyson laughed softly. "Others..?"

".. are watching movie," Kai completed the sentence. "You wanted to talk?" He eyed his former teammate.

Kai had given the charge to play host to Bryan, making sure that he remains in there. Hillary had asked about the blue eyed boy. He immediately told them that Tyson had a mild headache and wanted to rest. Hillary was not convinced but to Kai's surprise, Kenny backed him up.

Few minutes after the movie started, young Hiwatari suddenly remembered that he had some important mails to send which his grandfather had asked him too. Spencer offered to wait but he told them to enjoy as he had watched the movie before. He didn't understand exactly why Max winked at him as he came out. He had missed Tala's smirk but had felt Bryan's sharp eyes on his back as he had left the room.

* * *

Our lead pair had gotten two cups of coffee for themselves and was now standing in the small balcony of the guest room on the first floor in which Tyson was staying. Both enjoyed each other's company in silence for some moments.

Tyson stared at his cup. He had drunk the last drop of the cup twice in an attempt to gather his courage and stall. Now that Tyson had Kai alone, he was not sure how to say it. Kai was too curious now to have more patience.

"Mind telling me why Kenny seemed to be staring me instead of his laptop and Max keeps winking at me? I have a feeling it has something to do with what you wanted to talk about."

"I didn't tell them about our talk," Tyson cleared hastily. "I want to ask you something. But please, don't be angry Kai, if I'm wrong in my assumptions."

Kai waited for him to continue with a nod.

"In the garden, that day you asked me, about what would I do if a friend of mine was gay and had feelings for me..."

Something was churning in his stomach, though young Hiwatari looked calm.

"You weren't talking about yourself by any chance, or did you?"

Kai felt his face heating up and at first he couldn't meet his friend's eye. "It took you three days to come to that conclusion," he commented finally.

"Kai please answer me." The blunette seemed slightly frustated with anxiety.

"I just did."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Tyson asked again, needing a direct answer. He was entering a territory, where he didn't want even an iota of misunderstanding.

"Yes," Kai answered and looked back in those blue eyes with determination this time. He knew he too wanted to know how Tyson felt.

"Oh..." Tyson mentally slapped himself. "_Very smart Tyson. You guessed right. Now what? You forgot to think what would you do if the answer was in affirmative. You were too busy deciding what would you do if Kai said no_."

"Is that all you have to say?" Kai said in dejected tone and looked away. He was not sure if he was more annoyed with himself or with his love. He cursed himself for falling for an idiot and Tyson, for his odd reaction. He had actually confessed being gay, for the first time to anyone, mind that. That he had feelings for the guy standing next to him. And here it seemed that cat had gotten the tongue of the usually talkative youth.

It took a moment but Tyson let his instincts take over. Thinking was not his strong point anyway. He put his coffee mug at the railing and reached out to his crush.

Kai was busy in deciding whether to get depressed or angry and was contemplating getting out of there. He was caught off guard when the blunette drew him near himself with one hand and placed another on his cheek caressingly. Kai looked at him mesmerized and let him kiss his lips. It was mostly gentle but Tyson bit the lower lip a bit hard as he drew back.

Kai winced slightly at the unexpected pain. "What was that for?" He complained running a finger at his bruised lip.

"For talking in riddles." Dragoon holder gave him a smirk.

Kai punched him lightly on the arm with a short laugh. Taking a deep breadth he stood with his back supported by the railing of the balcony. He felt lighter that now Tyson knew.

"What about you?" He asked. Tyson mimicked him and shifted beside him.

"What about me?"

"Are you gay?"

"Not exactly."

Kai's face fell. "…"

"But looking at you has always made me doubt myself." Tyson slid his hand in Kai's and entwined his fingers with his. "I wish you had told me earlier. We could have a lot of time to sort it out."

"We can do that even now." Kai gave a squeeze to the hand locked with his.

"Kai you are getting married."

The older boy had to strain his ears to hear it. "Not if I can help it," He muttered.

"I know. Still it makes things complicated," Tyson returned in a low voice. He pulled Kai to himself with a sigh and hugged him from behind lovingly for a minute.

Kai leaned back enjoying the affection. He had waited for a long time for it. "_Yes. But I want to enjoy this moment. I will worry about other things in the morning." _

"Let me help you in figuring out how much gay you are for now," he whispered in Tyson's ear seductively after a few minutes of silence. He dragged his love away from balcony in a swift movement. Blunette's elbow hit the coffee cup kept on the railing and it fell down.

"Oh.."

Kai didn't give him time to check. "_Who cares.." _He pulled the younger man inside, ignoring the cup.

Detangling his hand from Tyson, the older one initiated another kiss as soon as they were behind the curtains. He parted his lips this time when Tyson started kissing back.

* * *

When Kai had dragged his soon to be lover inside, Voltaire was taking a stroll on the ground below. He winced as something hit his shoulder hard before crashing on to the ground. Hearing a faint "Ah", he looked up. There was no one, but it had fallen from the balcony of Tyson's room.

"_That good for nothing fellow must have done this on purpose. I do not know what my grandson sees in him_." He picked up the piece to look what had hit him. "_He ruined my favorite china set. That boy is out to destroy me. I know that's his life's purpose. Those Russian kids are much nicer to me. I wish my own grandson were as caring as Bryan. My poor china.."_

* * *

Things were heating up inside the room as dual haired blader lead Tyson's hand inside his shirt. Tyson did not know what the other would like and how far he was ready to go. So he let his lover guide him.

They broke up abruptly when there was a small knock. They had barely pulled themselves away and were still adjusting their clothes when there was another knock and the door was flung open.

"Hey Ty, how are your feeling?You need some..." Rei halted when he saw Kai. He had come to check upon Tyson as others had told him about the supposed headache.

"I'm fine," Tyson said a little confused.

"Kai said you had a headache." The Chinese eyed his flustered friends. It seemed that he had inturrupted something.

"Oh. I had. But he brought me some analgesic," Tyson said meeting the necko eyes but only breifly.

Rei glanced around the room. There was no sign of any medicine or its wrapper. The glass of water on the side table was untouched. Not to mention both of the tomato faced youths were far away from it.

"I was just checking up if he was good," Kai added, a bit hastily. Hmm. That was not exactly a lie. He would have found out if his lover were as good as his imagination. Damn the interfering people all around.

Rei did not believe a word. He had left for China after the fourth championship. So he had not seen them as much as Kenny or Max. The Chinese blader was not one to pry much either. But he had a feeling about what he had seen; that he might have hit the truth when he had joked with Kai about him and Tyson the other day.

"OK. So then, are you two ready for watching some movie with us?" Rei asked when nobody said anything for a couple of minutes.

"Yeah , I guess," Tyson answered. The moment was gone already. Besides, he knew Kai was not ready to announce their feelings to others yet, neither was he. Circumstances right now were making it even more odd.

Rei went out without waiting for them. He wanted to give them time to recover from whatever they were doing. If they were not ready to say it he would leave it at that. "_And to think Kai is getting married. No wonder they are keeping it a secret."_

"So I take that as Max and Kenny know about us but Rei doesn't?" Kai commented as he tucked his shirt back in.

"I think he knows now. I had told Max and Kenny about how I felt but others weren't there at the time."

"Let's go."

* * *

Author's note: It is again a connecting chapter. Petersons should finally appear in next chapter. Kai and Tyson finaly got to tell each other their feelings. Their hesitation in jumping the other rather reflects my own hesitation in writing such scenes and posting in on internet. LOL. But seriously, I just couldn't make them go at each other as soon as they saw. Especially in the case when either of them had said nothing in last 4 years.

Tala and Garnet are also being ignored for some time. They will be back. Cousin Julia will enter the scene. Personally I would like to know what's her take on her cousin, first hand.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone.

I am back with the new chapter.

KrymsonDranzer, yuki akai, Vendetta-Rose, English Twiglet, Destiny Kitty and Sakura Uzumaki: Thank you for nice reviews.

Destiny Kitty: The first part of this chapter was inspired by your comments about the present relationship between Kai and Voltaire. I tried to explain Kai's decision of not using Black Dranzer and his present actions.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10:**

Kai woke up at usual time next day, despite the fact that they had retired to their rooms really late. The sunlight was illuminating the corner of the nearby table.

Young millionaire sat up leisurely for a few minutes. He smiled to himself as he brushed his index finger lightly at his lip where his love had bitten him last night. He was thinking how things would have turned out if Rei had not made sudden appearance. Tyson had proved that he was a really enticing kisser when he had started kissing back. Kai had felt so ready to let go totally and would have if they were not interrupted.

Somebody's footsteps came near the door and then fainted away. All family rooms were on second floor. Probably it was some servant on an errand from his Grandfather, whose room was on the other side of the staircase. His grandfather must be ready and heading down to the golf course or more likely to his study these days.

Voltaire was always an early riser but after loosing the world take over bid he had also lost his golf partner and friends, he had at the club. Most of them either avoided him or worse, tried to patronize him. So he chose to spend more and more time inside the mansion, be it gardens or in his study.

Kai felt bad for his aged relative at times. He loved his grandfather and there was a time he was proud of him. He also wanted to make Voltaire to be proud of his grandson. But that fateful day when he offered Kai Black Dranzer in return of double-crossing his friends he lost it.

Kai couldn't believe at the time that his grandfather wanted him to stoop so low. To deceive his friends and betray them again! To steal from the same friends who forgave his earlier betrayal and risked their own lives to save his.

At one side were his friends.

Tyson, apparently fun loving careless guy, who had a list of shortcomings but loose moral values were not among them. The boy was always ready to help others, no matter what the personal cost might be. Forever ready to fight for the values only found in the books with inspiring zeal.

Kenny- Kai even had, had that geek kidnapped once! Yet the short guy with spectacles too readily risked his life lending a hand to Tyson in saving Kai. His bitbeast was not on the line but he was their selflessly helping others.

Rei and Max - always acting like brave and loyal knights. They had forgiven him too following Tyson's example. Kai never had real friends before and forgiveness word was not used to be in his dictionary.

On the other hand, here was his grandfather, encouraging Kai to go against his own conscious. The teen chose his conscious over greed for power. He refused to act as a soulless tool. Though it ruined his relationship with his grandfather for years.

Kai's had made another mistake when he joined Boris again. Choosing the right path to reach a goal was as important as the goal. This time it was Hiro who pointed out, during his first match with Brooklyn that he needed to keep broader picture in his mind when taking decisions. Otherwise he was useless even for BEGA.

Boris' target was world domination not Tyson domination. From his point of view Kai was fighting for petty personal issues. Boris was cunning enough to see through him. He wanted to promote Brooklyn and Kai was perfect scapegoat for him to show the world that he had better than the best bladers in his collection.

Dranzer holder hated Hiro for those harsh words. At the same time he was thankful to him for opening his eyes. Hiro's words were really harsh but perhaps he needed to hear those at that time.

It was Max's perseverance against Mistel, which gave Kai courage to go back to G-revolution team. He had been wallowing in his own misery and was hesitant before that; retreating back halfway twice.

Kai smiled softly as he thought about his friends and… Tyson. When he had returned to dojo before fourth match against BEGA he was amazed at him. He knew that the blunette had matured through years he had known him. But that one-month alone had done wonders.

Tyson had turned in to a true leader. He was there, outside his dojo, practicing his skills. The sun was about to disappear handling over the charge to the moon. There was yellow and orange glow all around the. Tyson looked so handsome! Why all his cherished memories were related with sun sets? Rei, Max, Rick, Lee… everyone was panting and ready to fall but the blunette didn't even looked tired. His face showed a determination.

What was it, which made others follow that Dragoon master without hesitation? Not only his friends, even the rivals, Tyson had fought with stood behind him. But Kai was his friend and greatest rival. Wasn't he? He should be there. He wanted his place back.

Kai made an appearance. His heart was beating fast. He had really crossed the line this time didn't he? Knowing well what Boris stood for, he had ignored it. He had switched side for a worthless match. Worthless, because he knew he had already lost three years ago on that frozen lake.

Kai expected reproachful comments, may be a lecture on right and wrongs. But Tyson hadn't said anything disparaging at the lake. He didn't do it, this time either. Just accepted him again. "You are late." That was all the WC said.

And Kai fell in love with him all over again. He knew then and there that he was going to fight Brooklyn. He had to tell everyone that "the best" meant "the best". There was no "better" than it. He had full faith that Tyson could beat that Zeus master. But Brooklyn had defeated Kai. Thus replacing him as greatest challenge to Tyson.

Kai wanted everything back. His spirit, his confidence, his self-respect, his reputation, his friends, his love….everything.

The legendry blader won all of it back, even his grandfather. He had not counted it on his list but Voltaire came to visit him in the hospital. And he found that finally his grandfather was really proud of him that day. Though not due to reasons and in the way either of the two had imagined, three years ago.

So here was he, Kai Hiwatari, back in the mansion, trying to fix things, helping his grandfather in business, trying to get back previous glory of the house. He was not the rebellious teen anymore but a young man now. He felt obligated to preserve his family name. It was his duty towards his ancestral legacy if he was going to accept that inheritance.

Besides that inheritance was still in millions. Did you think Kai was a fool who would let go all of it down the drain, just like that? He had to at least attempt to save it.

Kai never jumped in to anything just because of his feelings for it. That is more of Tyson's thing. Risks, the Hiwatari heir took were always well calculated. Whatever he did, he did, when he was fully prepared for the possible consequences. He really didn't want to enrage Peterson till he had made sure it was fully worth it.

" _Oh I almost forgot. I have a meeting with attorneys at 11. Petersons are also coming today."_ Young man sighed wistfully. Chances were thin that he would be able to catch Tyson all to himself any time soon.

Kai left his bed and got ready to head towards his private gym. He needed it in order to let out his frustration in general and besides keeping fit.

* * *

Tyson, Rei, Lee Daichi, Max, Kenny even Hillary and Mariah had gone for a jog in the garden outside They had offered Kai to join them. But, he was not in a mood to be in a large group right now. They would have slowed him down and he wanted more vigorous exercise.

Kai frowned as he thought about the fleeting kiss Tyson had given him in the morning.Nobody saw him as others were already down the stairs when he caught Kai's shoulder. The dual haired guy turned his head at the action and his lips were caught. Blunette had left him flushed next second and followed others. It made him only thirst for more.

"_I will get back at you for teasing me like that. You just wait Ty…. May be I should have joined them. " _

Kai planned to revenge as he raised the speed of the treadmill, he was walking on. Kai had needed that kiss though, whether he admitted it or not. It had reassured him that he that last night was not some momentary lapse on part of Tyson; something better forgotten in the morning. The blunette had had time to think about it. Yet he wasn't avoiding Kai. In fact he did just the opposite.

Hiwatari heir was broken out of his reveries when somebody entered the gym.

"Good morning Hiwatari. Do you mind if I join you?" Tala headed straight to the corner and started to check out abdominal machine without waiting for an answer.

Kai kept on moving. To be honest, the young millionaire did mind. He was annoyed. He was there barely for 15 minutes and wanted some more time alone. What is the use of having a big house and a private gym, if it is crowded?

" Fine weather," Tala said as he sat down.

Kai raised his eyebrow at the attempted small talk.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Why?"

"I am just being nice. It is such a fine morning and you are being unsocial self again," Tala said . "Anyway, documents for merger have been finalized. I think you should check that out before the meeting today. So if there is something you want to add or removed you can discuss it with Zeo."

"Tala, we can discuss it in my office. Right now I don't want to discuss work."

"So what emails you had to sent last night?"

"I said I would do office work in the office."

"It seems you woke up at the wrong side of bed."

".."

"It's really rude not to respond properly when someone is trying to have a polite conversation," Tala commented. He was sitting on the abs board for some time now without doing any actual exercise. "How was Granger?"

"_What?_" Kai almost slipped on the treadmill. Luckily years of practice kicked in and his body automatically reacted balancing itself within seconds. Visibly he only frowned.

"What about him?"

"Why are you so grumpy?" Tala asked innocently. "I asked because he wasn't well last night?" "_I bet that Granger boy and you are up to no good, Hiwatari. You think I didn't see your slip on treadmill just now. Ha."_

"Ask him yourself." Kai snapped. "_I bet your question wasn't half as innocent as you are making it sound. I can't decide among these two Russians who is more irritating, Bryan or Tala. "_

"And here I thought you would be thankful to me for getting you out of the trouble in all those cases."

"For millionth time Tala, I owe you nothing. You saved your own skin and even got paid for it."

"Ah. You hurt my feelings. You know a little show of gratefulness can get you out of more troubles."

Kai rolled his eyes. "If you are not going to use that abs-board, may I?"

"Go ahead." The red headed young man stood up.

* * *

Most of the day was hectic for the Hiwatari staff, including the Russians. Kai had to go to his city office for his meeting with Voltaire. Tyson and the gang spent the day in the mansion on their own. Playing video games and gossiping around. Rei had to take Mariah and Hillary to shopping again. Tyson surprised them by offering to go with them. He needed the distraction.

Tyson had a mixed feeling about Peterson's visit. He was curious to see them. Yet he was nervous. He would be facing Kai's fiancé for god sake! Whatever the reasoning and circumstances, she was the one engaged to him and he had been making out with Kai behind her back. Cheating went against the brunette's natural chemistry. He didn't like it one bit.

When the four friends returned from the market place, Kai was back. He was sitting with others in the living room. Tyson joined them but he was not as cheery as he had been in the morning. He had a grin plastered at his face but Kai had known him too well to not see through that.

Hillary was telling others about the shopping they had done today. Mostly it were small gift items, Mariah had been unable to buy a day before. Kai wished he could get some excuse to get his love alone and talk to him about why he was being moody.

* * *

Petersons reached the mansion later that evening. Rei, Max, Tyson and Kenny were on the roof when they came out of the car. The four friends watched as Voltaire and Kai welcomed Peterson and his family.

There were two young girls. One of them was immediately moved towards Kai. Tyson looked at her for a moment and shifted uneasily. Max put his hand quitely around his shoulder in sympathy.

Tyson smiled at the gesture. Though he was thinking about something else. "_Kai must have felt the same when he saw me with Hillary. He couldn't avoid her like my other dates so he left altogether_."

"So, that is Garnet... She is not even pretty, " Max said, sensing his old friends need for some assurance.

"She is Ok. Not bad. She looks alright to me," Rei commented critically.

Max was about to counter, but Kenny wisely shifted their attention to the others of the group. "That woman in her forties, must be her aunt."

"Yes. It looks like she doesn't talk much," Rei added. The lady, under observation was silently standing beside her brother.

"That must be Julia, Garnet's cousin." Kenny indicated at the other girl. She stood a bit aloof than the rest of Petersons and watched the curtseys and greetings in detached manner.

After a few minutes, Julia started scanning her surroundings and her gaze went up and towards the ex-bladers on the roof.

"Hey, this one is beautiful," Max said with admiration. He waved a hand to the girl. She gave a light smile and waved back before following others inside the mansion.

Rei laughed at the blond and said, "Tala used to go out with her...Mariah told me," he added when his friends looked at him questioningly. "Spencer told Lee. Lee told Mariah. What?"

"What else did Mariah find out?" A smirking Max questioned Rei back. Tyson started laughing.

Kenny shook his head at them. "Guys, we should go downstairs now."

* * *

Kai's friends almost immediately decided that they did not like this Peterson guy, at all.

"His words lack sincerity. Why does he keeps repeating himself when praising the Hiwataries?" Hillary whispered to Kenny at the dinning table. She went quite though when Kenny pressed his foot lightly on hers.

Rei was silently observing the new guests in the mansion, from the other end of the dinner table. "Garnet seems quite caring and gentle," he said in a low voice to Spencer who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, that is her impression on people who don't know her well," Spencer commented drily.

Off course, those who had seen her in absence of her father would not agree about these attributes. Both Kai and Tala knew her better. So did the rest of the Demolition Boys.

Max was sitting beside the cousin Julia. His friends smiled as the two seemed to be getting friends already. Tyson who was sitting on the other side of the blond, kicked his friend lightly, under the table, and smirked when Max glanced at him sideways. Draciel holder turned his eyes back to his plate but not before giving a friendly kick back.

Tyson's smile did not last long though. His eyes fell on the Garnet who was sitting at the right side of Voltaire and beside Kai. She kept asking what Kai wanted every few minutes. If Kai was getting annoyed at undue attention from her, he kept it well hidden, keeping a neutral face.

Tala stopped himself from rolling his eyes at Garnet's behaviour. Julia, who had noticed the scene, didn't. Max looked at her curiously. She shook her head and simply placed another bite in her mouth.

Hiwatari youth was actually quite irritated. He had met Garnet in many gatherings. When Tala started dating Julia, he made Kai hang out with them some how or other quite often. Like suggesting such ideas in presence of Peterson, or simply pestering him. Kai used to agree to go partly to humour Peterson. He had thought he could stall any actual proposal, if he showed even tiniest interest in the daughter.

As for Tala, Kai had guessed that red head wanted his company on dates with Julia because then she would bring Garnet with her. He used to find amusement in how Tala and Garnet flirted with each other in presence of Julia or him on such occasions. He did it as a favour to Tala at times.

Besides Garnet used to behave herself. That is she didn't bug Kai. She did not try to make him talk. She would not try to make him dance with her. She would just let him be and be quite if left alone with him. So he tolerated her company. Kai wondered, why she was putting on this act now that he was engaged with her. Or she was acting before?

Kai looked up in direction of his friends when he heard Spencer saying something to Rei. His eyes landed on Tyson. Blunette didn't seem to enjoy his favourite hobby after beyblading, i.e. food. Even though the chef had surpassed himself in honour of the house party. Their eye met and Kai understood, what his friend was going through, too well. _Hadn't he been in similar situations before when those girls used to attach himself to Ty?_ His gaze softened in sympathy, but he could not do much at the time.

Peterson was talking about the arrangements of the wedding ceremony. Kai didn't pay much attention. There would be no wedding. He was determined. Now it was not only for Tyson either. If Garnet was going to behave like how she was acting now, he was damned if he let it happen.

Kai felt himself ready to ask Tala directly, to get Garnet away from her now. Even if Tala would be boasting that mighty Hiwatari can't do anything without his help for the rest of his life. He will just open a branch in Timbuktu and transfer the red head there. If they all join heads they will get a suitable plan. But his attention was diverted back to his grandfather and Peterson when he heard his guardian's next words.

"In that case, why don't you join us in the mansion till the wedding. Kai is really busy and has been unable to see Garnet. This way they will get some more time together. I also invite your sister and Julia. We have two more ladies here. They are Kai's friends. All the kids can get familiar with each other this way." Voltaire said indicating Mariah and Hillary.

"_What the hell! Is grandfather out of his mind?" _Kai forgot his dessert and looked at his grandfather. Voltaire ignored him.

Peterson himself looked surprised. He knew he had been forcing the Hiwataries for the union. He didn't expect that the old fox to be so generous and hospitable under the circumstances. He didn't understand the attitude and reasoning behind it. But he was not sure if he should pass the offer. If the old patriarch was loosing his touch and getting so compliant it may turn out good for him.

Other guests at the table, too had their jaws dropped at the offer. Especially those who knew full details abut the engagement. Bryan thought about it for a moment then he seemed to have guessed the point.

"_Voltaire is doing this to keep Kai in line. If Garnet remains in the mansion 24 hours, Kai would have to attend her and he wouldn't get time to fool around with Tyson."_

* * *

**Author's note:** Poor Tyson. I have put him on a diet since he entered the Hiwatari mansion. Not that I ever felt he needed that. I didn't see any extra fat on him ever even if some fan fiction writers depict him as such.

Voltaire invited Petersons in the mansion. I hope the politician will regret accepting the offer after all.

Thank you for reading. Have any suggestions for me? Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi, everyone. I am back.

It was high time I explain Tala's behavior. I wanted to do it much earlier. But once the story started, all the characters started to act on their own, without giving me any chance to explain.

Why I had to include so many characters in a fiction? It's getting problematic to keep an eye on all of them. I just hope not all characters turn OOC, including my own OCs!

Vendetta-Rose, Yuri-Demonica, Sakura Uzumaki, yuki akai, KrymsonDranzer and Destiny Kitty: Thank you for your nice reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11:**

Bryan was in a good mood. He was relived that Peterson accepted the invitation to stay in the mansion till the wedding. Now Kai wouldn't be able to ignore Garnet as much. She was a nice girl and deserved to be treated with more respect.

_" Hiwatari thought that agreeing to get married was enough and had been ignoring her since they got engaged. He didn't even call her ever and kept it short if she did."_

Another benefit would be that Tyson would have to keep his hands off Kai and Tala will keep away from Garnet. Tala knew full well that if he would go after Garnet, Peterson wouldn't like it. He might retaliate by getting them in trouble. Bryan hated what he had to live through for 2-3 years after the Abbey went down. Once the wedding was over, Peterson had promised to get rid of that new case.

"_Tala and Kai both should keep their act together."_

The silver haired youth was also tired of writing note to Garnet on behalf of Kai. He had put too much effort in preparing those, in order to make up for Kai's lapse of attending Garnet personally. Bryans reasoning being that if she looked happy, Peterson would be satisfied. He would be less likely to create troubles for his future son in law or his friends, associates.

It was definitely better this way.

* * *

Kai chose to do all his office work in the city office next day. He got ready early and left before Petersons were to come to the mansion for their stay. And returned late. He was really irritated. What did his grandfather think? He had told him to let him have at least some time to himself before he had to get married. Couldn't the old man ever give him some respite?

Hiwatari heir was determined to get his time alone with Tyson one-way or other. "_Poor Ty. He looked so dejected yesterday at the table. He didn't even have the dessert! I will make up to him somehow._"

Kai had finished his work but didn't immediately return home. It was too crowded, he decided. He would rather be in market place. Really, he would have more privacy in a mall under present circumstances.

To add to his annoyance, when Kai did return to mansion, he found Garnet had gotten one of the rooms on second floor. Since all guest rooms, but two, were already occupied, Bryan had adjusted her in a family room above.

Stoic youth loved his space. Only his grandfather and he lived on second floor. Besides Garnet was not family yet. She would never be if everybody tried to force him even more.

Kai would have stayed back and decided about the rooms if he had guessed Bryan's little stunt. He had failed to foresee this and it irked him to no end. He could have asked Max and Tyson to share a room or may be Bryan and Tala could have. He would have fixed all Petersons on first floor only.

It was really odd, if Garnet was asked to shuffle the rooms now. Nonetheless Kai was tempted to do so. Next day was a Saturday. He had been looking forward to it and wanted to hang out with his friends. Now his weekend was ruined.

* * *

Tala was not sure if he should be happy with Petersons living in the mansion itself. He could interact with Garnet without sneaking. He could get more time with Garnet and chance to lure her away. Yet again, it might not be good idea if others start suspecting him, especially Peterson.

The Russian was not stupid. It was not that he wanted to end up in trouble. All of the Demolition Boys knew that Peterson wants his daughter to be married in the Hiwatari family. But his instincts said that Peterson's threat was not real. He thought if he could get Garnet attracted to him, she might spill the beans.

Don't get him wrong. It was not the only reason the redhead was after Peterson's daughter. Tala did like her. He liked all the girls who presented some challenge. He liked the hunt.

The ex-captain DBs knew that Garnet was attracted to Kai. Tala started to flirt with Garnet when he noticed that she kind of liked his company too. She would flirt back openly with him even in front of Kai. Tala's streak for competition was aroused.

Tala thought he was close to success when Kai got engaged to Garnet. He had learned about the blackmail. But he was still peeved at the Millionaire youth. Kai was getting the girl on whom he had had his eyes. Even without trying. It was illogical. Tala knew that. But he didn't care.

Then again Tala also resented that Kai had surrendered that easily.

"_Why does that idiot think he is playing the hero by marrying a girl he is not least bit interested in. Peterson is playing us. He should have refused and call his bluff. Even if that inquiry, Peterson mentioned, is real there got to _be_ a way out. We could have fought the case. We could have won."_

"_Voltaire… the old man is getting really old. Or for some reason he wants Kai to get married sooner than later. I guess old wolf suspects that his grandson drives at the other side of the road."_

" _What if Peterson can get us in trouble on business front. Who cares? I don't. I thought Kai wouldn't either. OK. It was his business house, so he might care."_

"_The problem of Kai is that he needs help and is too proud to ask for it. The snob."_

* * *

On Saturday, Kai remained in his room as long as he could. He had locked his room, just in case his grandfather tried to visit him there, or worse if Garnet decided to barge in. Kai wondered why she was acting this strange.

Garnet knew how and why Kai had to propose her. He had been avoiding her since that engagement thus leaving no doubt how he really felt about this union. Yet Peterson girl acted as if he had fallen in love with her or something.

"_Whatever."_ Ex-captain Blade Breakers did his best to maintain distance. He managed to sit away from Garnet on table during Breakfast by offering the next seat to Julia.

Right after breakfast, Kai asked Rei for a bey battle. Rei won. Kai's attack ring was damaged. Now, a blader like Hiwatari had to have his blade in top condition. So he had to get a new ring for the market right then, as he didn't had any in spare.

If you ask Rei, he would say that he had won rather too easily. Either Kai was way out of practice or he had plotted that loss. Probably using an already damaged attack ring. Rei suspected that latter was truer.

Kai drove out of his mansion alone. He would have asked Tyson to tag along but for Petersons presence. They would have launched Garnet along with them. _"I really hate it. It was supposed to be my week with Tyson. Whatever happens afterwards, I wanted to cherish these moments forever."_

* * *

A host has no right to intern a regiment of guest in his house unless he works himself to the bone in an effort to keep his victims amused. Hiwataris collectively failed at it. They belonged to the people-like-to-be-left-alone-to-amuse-themselves-when-they-come-to-a-place school of hosts.

Voltaire had delegated his job as the host to his personal assistant Bryan most of the time. He would keep himself in his room or study or if he went for a walk he did that alone.

Voltaire spent his day in the library. If Peterson was disappointed he kept it to himself. "_Just a few days more..," _he reminded himself as he pretended to enjoy a book, Voltaire had offered him.

Kai had already disappeared, leaving Blade breakers with Demolition Boys. Both the groups and Peterson ladies soon broke up in smaller groups and wandered off here and there as they sought distractions for themselves.

Some tried a movie, some bladed. Some of them went to their room and took a long nap. OK. Only Tyson did that. At least that was what he told others before retiring.

Rei and Kenny were discussing beyblades and beyblading techniques. Daichi and Lee teamed up against Spencer and Ian and started playing some video games.

There were Max, Mariah and Hillary getting friends with Julia in a corner in the shades. Julia's mother got a book and kept reading it whole afternoon.

Leaning on the upper terrace was Garnet and Tala. Garnet gave a sighed inaudibly. Tala's hearing was good though.

"I was wondering when you were going to admit it," he said shifting his position so that he faced her.

"Admit what?"

"That you couldn't stand the prospect of being stuck for life with a person who keeps running from you on flimsy excuses. That you were ready to break off your engagement to Kai and marry me and live happily ever after."

"Tala?"

"Well wasn't that you meant? Be honest?"

"What, what meant?"

"That sigh."

"I didn't sigh. I was just breathing."

"You can breath in this atmosphere? You surprise me."

"Kai loves me Tala. He does not show it. But he does. He just finds it hard to admit it openly."

A wild laugh, almost a howl, disturbed the atmosphere and for a moment everybody adjacent to the terrace, was looking up where the sound came from.

"I wish somebody would tell me whether it's Tala or Kai who's suppose to be engaged to Garnet," Lee commented. Daichi and he had finished their game and were walking towards their other friends when they were startled by the sound.

"Damn if I saw Kai actually interacting with Garnet even once. Instead he has disappeared altogether. But Tala and Garnet have been together whole afternoon. If Kai has any sense, he should stop that. Attack ring! my foot." The necko muttered eyeing the couple standing above.

Daichi shrugged as they both reached near their other friends. He was never sure why Kai did, what he did.

Rest of the group, minus Tyson, were also looking up in the same direction. Julia looked up cursorily and kept on drinking her soda while others wondered what made Tala laugh that way.

Max looked at Julia, " What was that about?" But she just shrugged.

"You two used to date didn't you?" Mariah asked ignoring Rei's glare at her.

"Yeah,' Julia said looking unconcerned.

Hillary was lost in her thoughts for a moment then she too turned towards Julia, "Do you know why Garnet keeps giving me that weird look? I find it strange for I didn't even know the girl but she seemed to have animosity towards me."

Julia gave a laugh. "Like a rival? Tala asked you on a date last year remember?"

Hillarry looked at her as if she was talking in Greek. "It was just a cup of coffee. And why should Garnet be angry with me for that?"

"I know. You refused Tala because you started going out with Kenny. He didn't like loosing to nerds," Julia said drily. "Sorry. No offence meant," she said to Kenny when he turned towards her.

"Tala complained about not being able to date you to us for a long time."

" Still, why Garnet should mind it?"

Julia didn't answer and went back to her cold drink.

* * *

Kai didn't return till late evening. He had driven till he reached a familiar sight. His thoughts wandered around Tyson as he watched the river from the bridge where he had pulled up randomly. He remembered that day in the seminar and how Tyson had called him "hot". He smiled to himself.

"_I will make it up to you Ty. You just have to wait till late night."_

Then he was reminded of Max's comment on food and Tyson's reply. Kai smile turned to frown. He had seen that Tyson had brought snacks from the mall when he was taking the bags to the rooms.

"_Its really a shame that he has to do it at my place."_

That gave Kai an idea that would sure bring back a smile to his love's face. He drove off again.

When Kai returned home other were strolling in Garden. Once Kai was sure nobody was watching he sneaked the bag he had brought, straight to his room. Now he would just wait when everybody retires to his or her rooms.

* * *

Tala was not in his room. Just after dinner he had seen Peterson sneaking outside. He felt suspicious and followed him unseen. Peterson was talking with somebody on his cell phone. The redhead tried but he could only listen small part of the conversation.

Peterson was giving somebody instructions for something. "File…..I have it with me…Kai … boys…keep ready …get the office pad …just in case…I have to go now."

Tala remained in his place where he had hidden for sometime. Then returned inside. He had seen a blue file in Peterson's things when the luggage was carried inside. Peterson had carried it himself. He had also seen Peterson putting it away in the drawer in his room when Tala had followed him with the servant. He hadn't given any attention to it that time though.

"What was in that file?" He mused. He had a feeling that it had something to do with recent new inquiries. "_Well it may be something else. But no harm in checking out_."

Garnet and Julia both used to say that Peterson slept like a log. Talas wondered if he could sneak in the politician's room and get a look at the file.

It was not a wise thing if Peterson woke up. What excuse he would give of being there? But may be the risk was worth it if that file could help them all in getting rid of the blackmail.

" _Kai will so owe me. It is fun teasing him for such things."_

* * *

Kai looked at the packet kept on the table by his bed. It contained some pastries, muffins, steak and chicken, a small bottle of wine and a corkscrew. He had randomly bought the items as he passed the bakery and the restaurant etc.

Hiwatari heir could have raided his own larder at the mansion. But he could be easily seen by one or more people living in the mansion. He had enough attention already and could do without more.

His boy friend must be annoyed that Kai had ditched him along with others for the day. He hoped Tyson would cheer up when he would see the effort he had made. He looked at his watch. It was nearly one. Everybody must be asleep by this time.

Kai gathered the edibles and left the room. All was still as he stole downstairs.

* * *

Bryan was restless. Things didn't worked out as he had thought. Kai practically ran away leaving even his friends behind. Tala, instead of backing off, spent his day with Garnet in the mansion itself. Bryan had had enough of it.

Time stood still. Bryan was miserable. He had been doing all he could to let the things run smoothly. He had arranged for the whole wedding ceremony from guest list to flower arrangements. In such a short time too.

It was fatal. He had been risking his health. He had not been able to get a proper sleep since Tyson and company entered the mansion.

His efforts were going to go down the drain. He knew that. He just hoped that the Russian jail he would be thrown in to when they would have to return would be clean.

His dream was disturbing too. He saw Tyson with tears in his eyes. The ex-WC was saying "Nobody loves me"…Bryan reached out to him to console but Tyson vanished.

Bryan found he was not in the garden as he thought before but in the cafeteria. Tala was geeting married to Garnet and said, " I did it with proposing to a pickle." And Bryan found himself agreeing to it, as it was the only way.

Then he saw he was not in the cafeteria anymore but with Peterson. The politician had a bomb in his hand and said "I am going to drop it" and there was a loud crash and flames as Bryan lunged forward to catch it.

Bryan woke up with a start. For a moment he hovered between wakefulness and dream. Slowly he became aware that something noisy and exciting was in progress near the staircase in hall.

* * *

There is a law of Physics, which says that, a given spot, at a given place and time can be occupied by only one body if all three remains the same.

Kai was coming downstairs. Tala was trying to tip toe to Peterson's room which was at the opposite side of staircase. Both met at the point where stairs to the ground floor started. Kai had to turn around as he had reached the first floor and Tyson's room was across the other side. Kai turned swiftly and found himself flying accompanied by Tala.

In due time their flight landed and they reached the foot of the stairs. One of them hit the big decorative vase standing beside the staircase. It crashed. It was this crash which had woken up the falcon holder above.

Tala thought it was a burglar or may be Peterson trying to do some new mischief. Kai did not know what it was but that he wanted to shake it off.

Tala pushed the chin he felt up with one hand. Kai's hands were free now as the packet of food was already landed somewhere else and probably was scattered. So he held Tala with one hand and gave him a punch with other.

Tala freed his hand from the grip and punched back but he couldn't free himself totally. It looked like that the burglar was quite strong. In the mean time Kai's hand had firmly gripped his throat. The Russian twisted the ears of the body above him and Kai had to loosen his grip on Tala's throat to get his ears free.

As soon as his throat was free Tala elbowed Kai in the ribs and kicked him on the ankle. Kai rediscovered Tala's throat and started to squeeze it again.

All were having a pleasant time when Bryan crashed in the party. He had come down with a speed and his leg collided with Kai and stumbled him on the two fighters.

And there was another crash.

The early birds at the spot came to a halt. Neither of the two actually wanted to explain what they were doing there at that time. Kai certainly didn't want to tell story behind those pastries and chicken lying on the floor. Tala didn't want to tell why he was trying to walk in the dark in the opposite direction of his own room.

As if by mutual consent each released his grip on other's throat and stood panting for an instant and darted back towards their respective bedrooms.

Others were also started to steer and noises can be heard from floors above.

They had hardly ran when Bryan picked himself up and began to move towards the power switches near the staircase. He moved on all four, thinking it to be safer. He was still sleep deprived and his brain was not functioning properly. He wondered is he was still dreaming.

Bryan's hand touched something on the floor. It was sticky. Something which was very liquid and something like a body part. He was still quite alert despite his condition. His heart was filled with a nameless horror. Boris had attacked. He knew it.

Despite his still foggy brain, Bryan was consious of the furious battle moments ago when he had crashed landed. He had collided with something. Must be a dead body around here somewhere.

Falcon master cried aloud in warning to those approaching from above. "Boris, Murder." Which came out like "BO, Muhada" due to panting and excitement.

"Code word of intruders," somebody warned. Another launched a beyblade from near the staircase as soon as the words came out. And then some more blades followed the direction of the sound.

Luckily for Voltaire his PA was on fours or he would have to search for another in the morning. He was woken up at the commotion downstairs and had gotten his revolver out of the drawer. He shot a single bullet and everybody was quite.

Bryan spoke no more. He had no intention of giving away his position to the evil maniac shooters all around him.

In the mean while, Kai who had really not returned to his room and was lurking around switched on the lights.

Everybody felt his or her jaw dropped to the floor.

There were no burglars. Just one astonished PA. He was sitting in middle of a pile of spoiled food. He was looking at his hand, which was covered with, some cream from pastries and wet with wine and chicken in his hand.

There were broken pieces of vase, glass and of some other china scattered around him. Wine all over the floor.The Venus style painting of Hiwatari ancestor, Tyson had been watching a couple of days ago, would have to be removed after all. Spencer's beyblade had cut it in two pieces.

It was a total disaster.

"Bryan? What the devil," Voltiare uttered the first words since light came back. The rest of the observers were extremely disappointed. The climax was disgusting. For a moment when Bryan didn't move everybody's hopes went up a bit. But as soon as it became clear that he was not even injured, gloom came back.

There was a cold silence, as Bryan rose up. Surprise had paralyzed him for a few minutes and he kept staring at the food.

So did Voltaire. He was annoyed. "Bryan," he said in a tone which he usually saved for Kai when correcting him, "If you must eat at the middle of night, try to make less noise. Help yourself when you please. But remember some of us like to sleep at this hour. A better plan would be to tell the butler that you need a snack at midnight and he would arrange for it and it would reach your bedroom."

Not even the bullet and half a dozen beyblades launched at him a few minutes ago had affected the Bryan as much as this accusation. Explanation came to his tongue but he was unable to mouth it as he met the gaze of others.

Kai was looking at him with a pained expression. Tyson, Tala all of them were still gapping as if they wouldn't have believed it if they hadn't seen it with their own eyes.

"To bed," Voltaire commanded and turned back himself. Others started to follow suit.

"Pig," a voice, uttered which sounded like Daichi. Bryan would have skinned him if he had any strength left. Instead he silently went back to his room.

Garnet and Peterson hadn't appeared on the scene. " _They really sleep soundly. Damn such a good opprtunity to raid their room, was lost._" Tala thought as he returned to his room.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope the chapter was not too confusing. It was the longest I have ever typed.

The last chaotic scene is stolen from Woodhouse in this chapter. Though I altered it to suit my fiction and have rewritten it. So it is not a direct copy. I hope nobody minds it for I am not making money out of it.

If I am missing something please let me know. I will try to fix it.

Thank you for reading. Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everybody.

I am back with another update. Here are finally some TyKa moments. I had a feeling that to delay it more meant facing rotten eggs from TyKa fans.

Thank you reviewers: Sakura Uzumaki, Destiny Kitty, Yuri-Demonica, Vendetta-Rose, KrymsonDranzer .

**

* * *

****Chapter12:**

Tyson was lying in the bed staring the ceiling. It was still too early before daily activities would start in the mansion. He had already slept through whole afternoon a day before and couldn't sleep again when he returned to his room. His thoughts wondered to the midnight chaos and Bryan.

"_Poor Bryan."_ Blunette shook his head in sympathy. He congratulated himself that he was not the one sneaking with food in the dark.

Then his thoughts returned to earlier topic. Kai. Tyson was extremely disappointed that he didn't get to see his rival/friend/love, any time alone or much even in a group, since they had confessed their feelings to each other. It was frustrating.

Besides, Tyson was also feeling low because Kai hadn't even tried to talk to him either. Instead he had been running away for last two days.

He frowned as uncertainty, marred his features. "_What if Kai is having second thoughts? May be he didn't like me as much as he had imagined and after their first kisses decided to get away?" _

They were going to have a picnic with their old friends today. Tyson sighed .He was so excited when Robert had first invited them. It was not even a week since then and things had already changed too much.

"Kai," the blunette uttered the word with another sigh and turned to his left.

"Yes?"

He jolted back surprised. There was Kai closing the door silently.

"Kai!"

"You already said that. Going to use it as a mantra?" Older youth said with a smirk. Crimson eyes drank in the sight of the blue haired youth, on the bed.

Tyson was happy to see him. But he felt annoyed too that Kai always took him for granted. He would ignore him for months and days and then suddenly pop up like this.

"What brings you here?" He said without enthusiasm as he laid back. Though he silently prayed that he was not offending his bishi so much as to make him go away.

Kai flinched at the words but didn't make any move to turn back. He had half expected the reaction of the younger youth. That's why he had made the trip to restaurant to make things smoother.

Maybe he should have stayed or tried to take him along with him. But he was so peeved at his Grandfather, Bryan, Peterson, Tala, world in general that he had been moping about himself only.

Now as Kai was here looking at his love, realization dawned on him what it must have been like from Tyson's point of view.

"_Whatever."_ He was not ignoring him intentionally and Tyson should understand that. Though he still felt a little bit guilty.

Phoenix holder came up to bed and wordlessly sat beside his boy friend. He pushed him a bit indicating to make space. Tyson frowned but shifted. Kai lay down beside him. Once he was comfortable he turned around and made an attempt to kiss the youth beside him.

Tyson shifted away. "What are you trying to do?"

Kai knew well that Tyson was just trying to save his pride because of being ignored for last two days. Luckily for the blunette Kai had made up his mind to get what he wanted. And he wanted it now.

"Groveling," Kai whispered and this time captured the lips of the blunettes without giving him a chance to shift again.

Tyson didn't try to shift either. He was too surprised to hear the word from older youth and wanted the kiss anyway. Soon the kissing became serious and the two youths were lost in each other.

* * *

Tyson pulled Kai towards himself encircling him in his arms. Kai winced slightly as the blunette's touch applied pressure on his ribs. He shifted to more comfortable position as he leaned back in the arms surrounding him.

"Sore?" Tyson asked.

"A little." Kai rubbed his hand at his chest where it hurt.

" But I didn't even do anything. Yet..."

Kai turned his head to glare his lover at the hidden meaning before answering. " I got hurt earlier; before I came here."

"How?" Tyson questioned frowning. He leaned over and pulled Kai's shirt up and tried to see the damage.

"You saw that food Bryan was sitting in middle of?" Kai asked with a slight amusement. Now he thought back about it, it was a little funny. He shifted a little to let Tyson have a better view of the injured spot.

"Huh?"

"Bryan was not trying to get midnight snack. I was carrying it when I collided with someone."

"Bryan?" Tyson said straightenning up. The injury was not that visible.

"No."

"I don't get it. Exactlly what did happen down there?" Tyson questioned as he leaned back to the bed rest behind him. He started rubbing his hand lightly at the spot to sooth the soreness his lover might be feeling, as they resumed their earlier posture.

"I wanted to make up to you for my absence. So I decided for a midnight party. But when I was coming to your room, I collided with someone. We had a scuffle. He hit me in my ribs. That's why it hurts. Bryan entered the scene afterwards."

First feeling of Kai had been disappointment; that his idea of fun night was ruined. But now he had accepted it in a resigned manner.

"With whom you collided with?" Tyson mentally cursed the person who spoiled the feast.

"I am not sure but I have an idea," Kai said relaxing in the arms of his love, as Tyson's fingers continued their soothing motion. It hurt to be touched there but somehow it was pleasant too.

"Whoever it was we would know in an hour or two." Hiwatari junior smirked. " I punched him real hard on the face. By this time it must be getting dark blue shade," He said with mild satisfaction.

Kai was really feeling refreshed, despite getting little sleep at night. In fact the fight with Tala had helped him letting out some of his frustration before Bryan's entry had ended the fun.

And Hiwatari had done the math. It was not one of the staff for they appeared quite late at the scene. In fact now Kai thought about it, it was really odd. What if real burglars had raided? He needs to tighten the security and his staff too. "_Lazy cowards!"_

It was highly unlikely that any of the Tyson and his friends were involved. It was certainly not Bryan for Kai was sure, whoever it was, had fled the scene.

It couldn't be Spencer for he had passed Kai on his return trip and the one who had launched the first blade nor Ian who was too short. Peterson wasn't agile enough. That leaves only one person, the ex-captain Demolition Boys aka team Nueborg aka Tala.

"You brought me chicken, steak and pastries?" Tyson mused as he ran the scene in his mind and stopped the motion of his hand.

"Don't forget those muffins and wine. So what do I get for my efforts?" Kai said turning towards his lover. He covered Tyson's hand with his own and moved it back wordlessly indicating his desire.

"I received none of it." Blunette pouted playfully.

"It's the thought that counts."

"It won't do. You have to make up to me for being clumsy and loosing all that food."

"How?" Kai said as he let Tyson push him on his back.

"Get ravished." Tyson restarted to explore his lover.

"Bring it on."

Younger youth paused his movements for a moment. "Others will be up soon. And you are already sore. Do you really want to continue at this time?"

"Make any more excuses and you wont get any for a long time."

"Yes boss."

* * *

Tala frowned as he watched himself in the mirror. His handsome face was marred! Just below the right eye, there was an ugly bluish black circle.

"I will kill whoever did this to me, as soon as I can lay my hands on him." He groaned as he washed his face and looked for some ointment.

He was not sure whom he was collided with. He hadn't paid that much attention. He was more surprised seeing Bryan in middle of the scattered food. He never knew Bryan liked midnight snacks.

"_And here I thought I knew all about my former teammates and childhood friends."_

"Damn we have to go on a picnic today!" Tala exclaimed worriedly as he thought about a plausible explanation for the bruise.

* * *

The house had started to buzz when Kai came out of Tyson's room. Max, Rei and Mariah were up and on their way to downstairs. They greeted each other.

"Is Tyson up?" Mariah asked, " I don't want to be late for the picnic."

"Don't worry, I woke him up. He will be ready by the time we have to go," Kai said before going up to his own room.

"He looked tired," Rei observed, looking at the retreating form of Kai as they themselves went downstairs.

"But in good mood," Max commented. "He was coming from Tyson's room," he added in a low whisper, as talking with himself.

But necko's hearing was sharp. "_So I am not the only one seeing things?"_

* * *

"Hey Kai, I just went to your room and you weren't in there. You are still in pajamas! Where were you?"

Hiwatari heir found his 'fiancé' standing by his door. His first instinct was to ignore her then, he changed his mind.

"Get used to it," saying that he closed the door almost at her face.

Garnet stood there baffled at this behaviour. Kai had never been directly rude to her. And in view of recent developments she was at loss why Kai talked with her like that.

* * *

Kai could feel fatigue and aches at places due to the late night and early morning activities. Despite some physical discomfort he was relaxed and rejuvenated mentally.

The young heir had made up his mind when he went to Tyson's room after the accidental chaos. If he had had any doubts left, they were removed as soon as Garnet met him at his door. He was not going through the wedding.

"_Today is going to be a good day,_" Kai thought as he entered the bathtub. In fact it was just not a thought. He knew it for a fact.

* * *

Tala avoided coming down as long as he could. He even thought about raiding one of girl's rooms and steal some make-up accessaries to conceal the bruise. Then decided against it. Even if he got some, he wouldn't know how to use it properly.

Eventually the Russian came down as everybody was ready to go for the picnic and his friends kept knocking at his door impatiently every few minutes. To his luck he almost ran into Kai. Max and Tyson were following him.

"What happened to your face?" Kai asked as soon as he saw Tala.

"I walked into a door."

"Really? How come?"

"I was sleepy," Tala snapped.

Kai smirked.

Tyson, who had noted the bluish spot on Russian's face, glanced at Kai. _"So it was Tala who collidedd with kai last night.."_

Tala saw the smirk as well as Tyson and Kai's silent interaction. He eyed them both with suspicion and the realisation dawned on him. "_It was Kai_. _No wonder the punch was good._"

"We need to talk," Kai said.

Tala nodded in full agreement.

Max looked curiously from one to other not understanding what was going on.

* * *

Bryan tried to talk to Voltaire in the morning to clarify the last night misunderstanding. That he was just at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He went to the study before going for the picnic.

Voltaire looked at him enquiringly.

"About last night.."

"It's all right Bryan. I am not angry with you or anything. It's just human to crave or need food. And now get over the subject.

I think you should try buns or milk at that time instead of heavy food though," he added as an after thought but went back to his papers.

Bryan sighed and left. If Voltaire hadn't kind of adopted him and his friends after the whole ordeal after the abbey went down, he would have been left the place then and there. But since the old man had been kind to them, maybe just because he himself was alone at the time, Bryan couldn't just let go.

But he felt less inclined to act good soldier and carry on his duties without regards to his own good. He was going to have good night sleep from now on.

Bryan saw Kai and Tala in glaring contest outside the door when he crossed them. He headed outside to get to the car for the picnic instead of enquiring what it was all about.

* * *

**Author's note:** It is a short chapter in comparison to others but last one was mega so it should make up for it . I am going to explain why Garnet suddenly seem to get the idea that Kai was in love with her!!

Thank you for reading. Did you like this chapter? Remember you can help me in writing better. Please feel free to point out my errors. Time to hit the review button.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everybody.

I am back with a new chapter.

Thank you reviewers: Sakura Uzumaki, KrymsonDranzer, Vendetta-Rose, Destiny Kitty, coolbabe. It's really appreciated.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter13:**

Peterson cousins were accompanying the rest of youngsters to the picnic. Kai had avoided asking them almost till the end. Actually he didn't ask them at all. He sighed as he walked outside where others were waiting.

It was just that the rest of population in the mansion started talking about the picnic. It turned out that Max had already asked Julia. And it was taken for granted that Garnet would accompany them.

"Keys?" Spencer jokingly asked Kai as he reached his car.

Kai surprised him by handing it over. He made a quick turn and sat in the passenger seat beside the driving one.

Spencer was still grinning when he turned on the ignition. It was rare (Read never) that Kai allowed anyone else to drive his car.

It was one and half-hour drive to the park where they were going for _hanami _. Kai had taken a short nap in the morning hours but it wasn't enough. Second reason for handling over the keys was Garnet. She decided to get in the same car. This way, she had to sit with Bryan in the back.

Kai wished that Diachi and Mariah hadn't dragged Tyson to their car. Ignoring Garnet's attempt to start a conversation he closed his eyes. It didn't take more than a couple of minutes before he was asleep.

* * *

When this group reached the park, most of their friends were already there. Miguel, Emily, Michael, Rick, Robert, Johnny, Enrique, Oliver, and Miriam formed the already seated picnic group.

Despite the crowd, the area reserved for their party was large enough and was relatively free from rush. Michael, Emily and Rick informed them with a welcoming grin that they were late. They had been their since 8 O' clock morning for getting the desired spot saved.

"You must be bored," Mariah said as they sat down.

"Not really. We had enough time to roam around. After spreading the sheets we made a round in the park. There are so many varieties of cherry trees here. We had been up to the castle to see the museum too."

"You are lucky," Tyson commented. "Usually it doesn't blossom at this time of the month here."

"Most bloom for just a couple of days in spring," Hillary added as she made herself comfortable on the picnic blanket.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Rain, wind and temperatures can have a strong effect on the process of the season. They can delay or shorten it considerably," Kenny explained.

"What happened to your face Tala?" Johnny asked Tala.

"He walked into a door," Max informed all of them before Tala could say anything. Tala glared the blond but he just smiled. Those abbey glares had stopped affecting Blade Breakers years ago.

"Really? I thought that was Tyson's thing," Hillary quipped. She hadn't seen Tala since morning and just noted the bruise now.

"Hey!" Tyson made a protest.

Bryan who had not paid attention to Tala earlier, being distracted by his own problems (Besides Tala was in other car), eyed his former captain suspiciously. He had also been analyzing last night incident and concluded that the food thief and his adversary both were among the bladers in the mansion itself. Question was, who they were.

In the mean while others had settled down too. Kai stood at a distance till others were already seated. Max had introduced Julia and Garnet to the rest of the group again saving Kai the trouble. Though he had to suffer being congratulated for getting engaged and best wishes to upcoming wedding.

Tyson fell silent as Garnet accepted the compliments smiling and his cheery face not so cheery for some time. Kai's face was unreadable.

But our pair was always lucky to have good friends like Max. He and Rei decided to take a walk around and took, a willing Mariah and Julia and a hesitant Garnet away along with them. Rick, Lee and Diachee also went away.

"How is Matilda?" Tyson asked Miguel.

"She is fine. She is starting for college this year."

"Claude and Aaron?"

"They should be fine. It's been months we talked last," Miguel answered. "We are all busy in our own lives."

Tyson nodded as he stole a glance towards Kai. He had lied down and closed his eyes at the far end of the mat.

Kenny and Miguel got busy discussing latest electronic gadgets. Tyson shifted towards the European bladders and sat beside Oliver.

Tala looked around. All others were busy in general chitchat and gossiping. Robert and Johnny were not much changed. They were with the group but still somehow managed to keep distance. They mostly talked with former Blade Breakers, or Tala only.

Enrique was doing what he did best after blading. He was flirting with Emily and Hillary, despite their boy friend and husband being around. Luckily for him nobody took him seriously and guys were secure enough in their relationships, to care about it.

There were two more girls Tala didn't know and didn't notice before. _"Enrique must have brought them with him," h_e mused. _"I will so like to change place with him."_

Tala's gaze fell on Miriam, who was busier in admiring beauty of the surroundings. Most varieties were light pink or pure white blossoms. Some were with dark pink or slightly yellowish blossoms too. From a distance, the trees appear as beautiful clouds.

"Would you like to see the flowers at a close distance? There are some trees with hundred of petals over there," the redheaded Russian said to Miriam.

She smiled back. "Those haven't blossomed yet. I had already been there; but thank you."

Kai had cracked an eye open when he felt Tyson move. He saw him catching up with Oliver. He sat up and drank some water at the same time spotting Tala; just in time when he was offering Merriam to walk around with her.

He stood up and as his eyes met Tala's he indicate him to follow. Together they started walking away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

"We will be back soon. Just checking up the boats for renting." Tala waved back a hand.

* * *

Kai made sure that they were at sufficient distance from others and out of sight. Then he stopped at a secluded corner. Tala joined him and waited for Kai to speak up.

"What were you doing out there in the middle of night?"

Tala glared back. "What were you doing there?"

"Tala?"

"I will tell you, if you tell me," Tala said evenly. "Trust and respect should be mutual."

Kai remained silent. Tala shook his head. "You were going to Tyson's."

The Japanese looked surprised for a fraction and looked away.

"Sorry for ruining your little night trip Kai." Tala smirked. "So who was on top?"

Kai scowled in an attempt to hide the faint blush he suspected had come to his face. "Very funny but none of your business. Now tell me what were you doing?"

"At least tell me if he was good?"

".." Glare, was the only answer returned.

"You are no fun."

".." Glare became so intense that it appeared there was a volcano in formation around there.

Tala became serious. " I overheard Peterson last night. He was talking about some file and I had a feeling that it might have to do something with the new enquiries and extradition demands. I had seen a file with him when he had come to the mansion and he told whoever he was calling to that he had it with him. So I thought I should take a look," he explained.

"Why did you try to do it alone? What if Peterson woke up and found you in his room checking his files?" Kai asked sharply.

"Why do you try to do everything by yourself?" Tala asked back annoyed. "You know Bryan is already afraid of the slightest chance to have to go back to Russia to face more charges. Spencer and Ian are little better. I didn't want to get their hopes up nor wanted to risk any of them spilling the beans," he added.

"You should have told me." Kai persisted. "You are not even sure if there is such a file there, to take a risk like that."

"You should have told me that you did not want to marry Garnet. Instead you are waiting that I lure her away."

"Everybody knows it." Kai ignored the later part.

"Apparently Garnet doesn't."

Kai absently kicked a little pebble on the ground. Tala raised his brows.

"I didn't ever give her any reason that I was interested in her. Yet for past two days she acts as if I had been."

"You sure of that? Because I get the same impression," Tala said.

Kai looked at him questioningly.

"She said you love her. That you told her so."

"She is a liar." Kai was clearly annoyed at the accusation.

"Maybe. But she was confidant and said you wrote her _beautiful _notes." Tala let a smile slip at seeing Kai's astonished face.

"Beautiful notes! I wrote her nothing."

"Nice romantic poems," Tala added for effect.

Kai narrowed his eyes at the redhead. He doubted if Garnet really showed any to him. But said nothing. "_What the hell… notes, poems !"_

"You didn't need to hit so hard you know. It's your fault Miriam just turned me down." The Russian caressed his bruise.

Kai rolled his eyes. "You hit me too. Besides do you really want Garnet to get angry with you for flirting with another girl."

"Does it hurt?" Tala asked. "Where I hit you," he added when Kai looked at him confused.

"Yes."

"Good. As for Garnet why should she mind? She is your fiancée."

"She is cheating on me with you," Kai said in a flat tone.

"Yeah. Why don't you confront her about it? Or better tell her about Tyson and you. Or should I tell everybody who was it out there last night."

"Or I can explain last night to my grandfather and Peterson." Kai supplimented.

Tala waited for more with narrowed eyes. Kai continued after a second…"That you were going to Garnet's room with that food. I found out that you were seeing her. And that's why I punched you."

"That's mean."

"And leading us no where," Kai agreed.

"You have got some left hook."

"Thank you. So how are we going to solve this problem with Garnet?"

* * *

"Aren't the boats in that direction?" Emily asked pointing the opposite direction as the two ex captains from the abbey went in another.

"Eh... They may be checking the food stalls too," Tyson tried to defend. He had guessed that the duo in question must have been gone to discuss the last night event.

"We have enough food with us. Besides food stalls are there," she said pointing in yet another direction. "You guys are local. Shouldn't you know these things?"

Tyson scratched his head a little embarrassed. "You know Kai isn't that much interested in visiting public places and Tala hasn't been here either. It's been long since I came here last time."

"It's just fine," Oliver laughed. "Tourists some time know more about local sites than the actual habitants of the city. Natives don't bother."

In the mean while, Bryan stood up and left to follow his ex-captain and future boss.

* * *

"It was so odd seeing Bryan like that last night," Mariah commented as they were walking in the park. Others agreed. Garnet didn't understood but said nothing. She was thinking about Kai and Tala.

Lee shook his head. "I tell you the guy is deranged. Which normal person would be smuggling chicken and steak to his room so late in the night when he had had a proper dinner just a few hours ago. And wine?"

"He is a closet pig," Daiche joined in. "At least I don't hide the fact that I like food. He is worse than Tyson."

"I don't know." Rei avoided giving an opinion.

"_Something about last night." _Max was pondering about what Kai and Tala were talking about, before they left to come here. "Guys we don't know exactly what happened last night. So leave it at that."

Rei and Hillary looked at him for some explanation but Max said nothing more.

Julia's voice from a few steps ahead broke the uncomfortable silence. "Yellow blossoms. Don't they look pretty?" Soon they all hovered around the tree admiring the petals.

Garnet studied the flower without any real interest. Kai had been still acting aloof. Tala usually kept her entertained but she had seen little of him since morning. He had avoided her too. That was a bit odd. Now these friends of her suitors had dragged her away from both of them and neither tried to join them.

Garnet would rather be seated there. But Kai didn't even try to introduce her to others. This was going too far. She had studied Kai and had waited long to impress him. But winning Hiwatari was not that easy.

She thought she had been patient enough with the sexy, rich guy who had been extremely annoying under circumstances. If only she knew how long Tyson and Kai had waited to make a move …..

* * *

"What problem?" Bryan asked startling both the youths, Tala and Kai. They didn't notice that Bryan till it was very late.

"Nothing," Tala said.

Bryan sighed. "You guys think you are smart. I have been watching you both. You are going to get us all in trouble with Peterson. We may as well pack the bags and get ready for extradition. Siberia! Here we come.

"You are paranoid," Tala informed him. "Don't be melodramatic either."

"I won't let you guys get in trouble that far. OK?" Kai tried to reassure the silver haired youth.

"Yeah. Sure. Aren't you two the ones who got me in trouble last night?" Bryan's sixth sense was active again. "Why were you fighting over food?" Or maybe it was still sleep deprived.

"You were caught red handed or rather "cream" handed," Kai said. "Don't blame us." He walked off.

"Why you?" Bryan cried out enraged. He was about to follow Kai in anger when a voice from behind stopped him.

"What's up?"

Tala and Bryan turned around and saw Garnet, Hillary, Julia, Rick and Daiche were approaching them. They must have made a short round trip.

"Nothing," Tala answered. "Weren't Rei and others with you two."

"They went to the museum."

* * *

Kai had seen Rick and others coming that's why he had left. As for his parting comment, he was irritated with Bryan. "_Why he had to be so efficient? Just because he had to send flowers on my behalf! What was he thinking? Love letters? I didn't even want to send flowers."_

Hiwatai heir needed time to analyze his next step. He remained away from their sitting spot. It was too crowded anyway.

* * *

"Where is Kai?" Robert questioned as Tala who had left with Kai, returned with the group.

"And where is Tyson?" Johnny replied. The blunette had wandered away some time ago.

As they settled down, Tala sat near Miriam. Garnet gave him a sharp look but said nothing and sat beside her cousin Julia.

Tala was a little cross over the whole case. He had tried to talk to Garnet when they were returning but she had given him cold shoulder. He didn't like sudden mood swings of Garnet. Since last night he was also wondering how much Garnet knew about the details of the case and about the file.

Garnet glanced in direction of Tala. He and Miriam looked as if they were doing fine. She was not happy. She didn't like to be ignored by anyone. Let alone a certain red-head, that had been chasing her for a few weeks.

Miss Peterson hated competition. If somebody must compete they should be competing for her. Not the other way round. She had avoided Tala earlier for she thought she would have Kai with her. But he was nowhere to be seen.

She could not comprehend why Kai acted so differently when he was actually with her. He had practically declared his love last week. Her patience had paid off and she had won that round with Hiwatari.

"_Now where is that weird fiancé of mine when I need him." _Garnet almost stamped her foot as she saw Miriam laughing at something Tala had said. Miriam passed a sandwich to Tala. Garnet stopped herself from snatching that sandwich from the witch and stuffing it her own mouth to choke her.

She looked around to get some revenge and smiled at Enrique. She asked him if he would like to go boating.

"Sure." Enrique smiled charmingly and stood up. He offered his hand to Garnet helping her in getting up.

"_Interesting."_ Johnny and Robert watched the scenario displayed in front of them. Garnet looked at Tala with a smirk before turning away. Majestics looked at each other.

Johnny smirked "It's about time Kai returns. I would like to see his face right now."

"_As if Kai even cares.."_ Robert shook his head inwardly. Tala was trained at the same school as Kai. If he was affected, he didn't let it show.

Julia eyed her cousin and Tala neutrally. She had finally gotten over her crush over the redhead. In fact she felt relieved. She returned the bright smile of the blond Blade Breaker sitting besde her. Max was nice. She liked his company.

One pair showing the way, others also followed the suit. Soon most of them were headed to the moat of the castle used for boating these days.

* * *

When they returned they found the Tyson and Kai back on the picnic spot. Tyson had slipped out of the group when Kai had not returned with Tala. After some search he had located his boyfriend near the moat looking at the view.

When Tyson and Kai saw Enrique and others coming to their direction they had moved away from the view and took a tour around and returned. If others had come a little sooner they would have find them boating together.

Bryan and Ian were the only two left when the secret lovers returned. Kai asked them to go and enjoy with others, as he and Tyson would be watching the spot.

Ian left happily. Bryan gave Kai a look but remained seated. He would have left but Kai's earlier comment had irritated him.

"And leave all this "FOOD"? I love these TARTS." The silver haired PA picked one of the lemon tarts from the basket and sat eating it with determination. He kept eating it slowly. Chewing it properly i.e. each bite thirty two times.

Kai resigned and lay down with his eyes closed. Tyson remained seated besides watching surrounding beauty. And thinking about what Peterson was up to with that file.

By the time others returned, the light on Cherry blossoms were lit up, which made an amazing sight. Light breeze was making the blossoms flutter. The sky had changed shades to match the different colours of flowers around.

Kai had sat up and even Bryan seemed to be cooled off by the picturesque scenerio in the park.

Garnet headed straight to Kai. "I need this place to sit near my fiance. Can you just move?" She said to Tyson who was still sitting adjacent to Kai.

The blunette tried his best not to show his feelings and managed a weak smile. He made an attempt to shift but Kai swiftly stopped him, pulling his hand back.

"It's OK. Ty . This time, Tyson let a real smile slip on his lips.

"Why don't you sit there." Kai pointed the vacant spot to his other side but there was a decorative small plant just beside Kai, so sitting there meant keeping some distance between Kai and Garnet.

"It's fine." Tyson stood up and moved towards where Max was sitting. Max gave him a sympathetic look as he made space for the blunette.

Granet seemed satisfied but not for long. Kai stood up as soon as Garnet sat down and went to Robert. Leaving her sitting by herself.Garnet was clearly angry now.

"Thank you Robert for inviting us. It was a nice get together."

Robert smiled. "You're welcome. Don't forget to visit us when you make a trip to Germany."

Johnny slapped Kai's back lightly and grinned at his expression caused by that action. " I would congratulate you again for your upcoming wedding but a small birdie tells me you won't be thanking me."

Those, who heard, snickered. Oliver and Robert who also caught the second meaning behind the words gave Johnny a slightly reprimanding look. Despite not saying anything loud, lack of companionship between the betrothed couple was too obvious to all of the present in the company.

"So all of you will be leaving later tonight?" Rei asked Oliver.

"Yes, except Enrique. He is returning by a cruise ship in two days."

Enrique smiled. "Would any of you like to join me, ladies?" he addressed the young females present in the group.

"Don't worry, I am sure you will get someone on the ship to join you," Emily returned smiling.

"Ah, that's never a problem. My offer still stands." The Italian winked at Garnet. She laughed a bit.

They started to gather their things and ready to leave. As they were coming out of the park they looked back. The lights on castle and surrounding trees made a beautiful sight. The visitors clicked their cameras to catch the view before heading for the parking space.

* * *

**Author's note**: Hanami literally means, "flower viewing", however, it commonly refers only to Cherry blossom viewing.

Due to lack of time I wrote/typed this chapter in smaller bits. I hope the break in writing isn't reflected in the chapter.

I had to reduce the number of characters in the picnic to handle it better. I should have taken tips, on that from you, Vendetta Rose. I loved how you handled all those teams and whole tournaments together in your fictions.

Readers: I thank you for not leaving me alone with this fiction so far. Let me know if it was a tolerable chapter. Tell me if story is on the right track or if you have any suggestion for me.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi, everyone. I am back.

Sorry for the long wait. But I try my best to update.

Krymson Dranzer, I wrote a TyKa scene for you. I hope that it doesn't look forced.

Vendetta-Rose, Sakura Uzumaki, KrymsonDranzer and Destiny Kitty: I really appreciat your reviews. Thank you for it.

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

Daichi hovered over Tala's shoulder peeking at the magazine, he was reading. The elder red head looked back with an annoyed expresson.

"May I help you?" Tala asked Daichi with a glare. The teen smiled. He had gotten the attention he was seeking. Though, he became serious when Tala didn't returned his smile and kept glaring.

"I would like to go to the park again, sometime. Have you any idea how long the bus from here to the park will be?" Daichi asked conversationally.

"About six meters," the Russian answered, casually putting the magazine away. He was not really reading it, but using it to avoid talking. The trick didn't work and he changed his mind anyway.

Daichi made a face. "Ha ha. I was serious."

"I don't know. I had been there but only once. I went by my car."

"Will you let me drive your car?"

"No way. I am sure even the lights will turn white if they see you drive."

"I can drive. I just got my license," the teen insisted.

"Isn't that license for fishing, Daichi?" Tyson intervened.

Tala's eye's had widenned and eyebrows were reaching for his hair at Tyson's comment. He hadn't suspected that!

"Gramps said…"

"Never mind."

The Blade Breakers had started snicking at the mention of gramps. Others laughed at Tala expressions. He was still glairing Daichi with disbelief written all over his face. He couldn't imagine his claims of having a genuine lisence of driving based on fishing.

Garnet was silently watching others. They were sitting in the lounge after returning from the park. The taller red head hadn't tried to get her attention yet unlike other times. Instead he was busy with mindless arguments with younger red head. Ten minutes passed. Now they were busy arguning who could swim better.

"Where did you learn to swim?"

"In the water," came Daichi's reply.

"Wow. I thought you were the kind, who wouldn't put your foot in the water till you learn to swim first," Tala taunted back.

"Want to bet? I can stay under water for ten minutes," Daichi boasted in retort.

"Impossible."

Daichi got a tumbler of water and put it on his head. Tala rolled his eyes. Most of the others laughed at Daichi's stunt. Garnet was bored. She stood up and marched off. Tala saw her going away and mentally sighed.

Chasing Garnet had lost most of its charm. First, Kai bluntly accepted that he was not interested in her. Then she asked Enrique to go for boating and smirking at Tala. Real bad move. It confirmed that Garnet did it to make him jealous or get a reaction from him. .

The front Garnet had put up, was off. She wanted him. Mission accomplished. Tala had won. Right now he needed time to sort out other things. Chik-chasing was not going to solve them. Under the circumstances, he didn't feel interested in the trophy anymore.

But for Kai's and his other friends' sake and his own, they didn't need an angry Peterson at the moment. He concentrated on his coffee while thinking how to sooth Garnet's ego. For he was sure, Kai wasn't going to do it.

* * *

Tala went to look for Garnet a little before dinner. She was on the balcony of the second floor. He joined her there. The graden was lit due with moon light. They could see the road beyond the graden too from their spot. The traffic wasn't much and it was mostly quite.

"It's a nice view. Isn't it?" Garnet didn't answer, but shifted a little bit to give more space to Tala.

"So what happened? Did Daichi dump you or something?"

Tala wanted to laugh despite himself. Garnet was now jealous of Daichi! She must be out of her mind. And really, as far she as she knew, she was still going to marry Kai in a week.

What did she think? She can marry one guy and keep another to amuse herself? He didn't say anything. They stood silently for a few minutes before Garnet decided to speak up.

"How did you get that black spot below the eye? Don't tell me that you really ran in to a door."

Tala hesitated a moment but told the truth. "I got hit by a _guided_ _muscle_."

"You, what?"

"Kai hit me." He shrugged.

"Did he? Why? Oh wait, he found out that you were hitting on me, didn't he?"

Tala raised an eyebrow and gave her a hard look. _" I was hitting on you for months now. Did you really think Kai was blind and deaf?" _

But Garnet wasn't paying attention. She looked cheered up. Kai hit Tala because of her. That was good from her point of view. Tala saw it and decided his work was done for now. He huffed to show Garnet and left.

* * *

"Hey." Kai was greeted softly, as he entered Tyson's room. He smiled and captured the blunettes lips eagerly.

"Are you OK?" The elder asked the younger, as they parted. He hadn't gotten chance to talk to him, since Garnet had asked him to go away, in the park.

Tyson smiled and smacked lightly at Kai's rear suggestively. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"I was being nice, pervert." Crymson eyes narrowed.

"Hey! I am not a pervert."

"Yes, you are." Kai crossed his arms and stood his ground.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"No!"

"Yes."

"See, you just accepted it." Kai smirked.

"I didn't. I meant…" Tyson was slightly confused. " What were we arguing about?"

Kai 's smile was smug. Tyson caught on and gave a short laugh.

"You are trying to trick me," Blunette said putting his hands around his bishi's waist, in a gentle way.

"I am not trying. I already succeeded." Kai laughed lightly as he tucked a stray lock behind his lover's ear. He let his hand rest on Tyson's shoulder.The younger youth's hold on his waist tightenned .

"Are you calling me a fool?" Tyson asked and sat down on bed swiftly pulling Kai along with him.

"At least you got that right," Kai quipped even as he landed in the lap of the younger youth.

Tyson retaliated by slipping his hand inside the waistband and gave one cheek a little pinch. Kai yelped and tried to back away but Tyson held him and with his hand still inside his pants. Thus it wasn't easy. He settled for giving the younger a glare, after a couple of attempts.

Besides, it would be a fair suspicion that Kai was really not trying to get away either. He was enjoying the closeness and the touch of the other. His lover had rubbed the spot in apology immediately after pinching and now, started running his other hand caressing him playfully. Yep. Kai's glare wasn't getting its effect partially because rest of his expression betrayed his desire.

"Don't look at me like that, if you do not want to get pounded in the mattress, right now. I find your glare too sexy to resist," Tyson said.

Kai sighed and got away half-heartedly. "Not now Ty. I just wanted to say good night. I'm really sleepy."

Tyson stood up too and pulling the elder again, kissed him on the shoulder, just at the base of the neck. "Thank you and good night," he said. His head resting against Kai's shoulder, his arms around Kai.

Kai smiled lightly and kissed Tyson back. How he wished he didn't had to return to his room for the night! After a moment Tyson let him go and he left.

Hiwatari junior mused on day's events as he lay down in his room. Tomorrow he would have to confront Garnet. Or should he find out about the file before it? He slipped in the dream world in a little while.

* * *

Next morning, after breakfast, the gang gathered in the living room. Spencer and Ian had left for the Hiwatari office where the day's business meetings were scheduled. Bryan also had accompanied Voltaire. Rest of the occupants of the mansion sat having a random chitchat.

"Hey look, I found an old photograph of Mr. Dickinson." Kenny turned his laptop around to show others the screen."

"Wow he used to have wavy hair," Hillary observed as she glanced at the screen.

Tyson smiled mischievously. "That's why they all waved him good bye."

Most of the group broke into laughter. "That was good one," Max said giggling.

Mariah shook her head at the boys. "That was mean, guys." She looked at them disapprovingly.

"Oh come on. Don't be a wet blanket. We already have one." Max indicated at Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Get a new one guys. You have been saying that for years now."

"Yeah, he likes 'Sourpuss' better," Daichi chipped in. "What?" He countered Kai's glare. " I saw you smiling a few times when Tyson called you that. You thought nobody was watching you," he added smugly.

Rei and others started snickering again while Kai huffed. Tyson patted his shoulder in sympathy. But that made Kai blush even more. He dug out his emotionless face to mask that pink shade and sat crossing his hands.

Garnet looked at the guys. Even Julia was laughing. She didn't find anything funny in the scenario. "_What was so amusing_?" She felt as if she was invisible.

Hillary and Mariah had tried talking with Garnet first day, but were put off by the way she had snubbed Hillary and ignored Mariah. Max paid more attention to her cousin. Rei was polite, but spoke with her only out of necessity. Kenny, ah , good that he himself steered clear of her way.

Most odd was the behaviour of Kai's blue haired friend. Garnet couldn't figure out the youth. She had heard that he was quite talkative and funny, someone who got along with almost everybody.

Garnet wondered why? Tyson seldom talk when in her company, which happenned only a couple of times. He hadn't tried to befriend her. Instead, he had avoided her. She saw him talking animatedly with his friends a couple of times. But only from distance. When she went near them Tyson sobered up and went quiet. She couldn't fathom his expression. Then again she noticed whenever Kai joined them, he chose a seat beside the blunette mostly .

"_ I cannot put my finger on why. But Kai seems to trust Tyson a lot. Hell, he pays more attention to this friend of his, than me._"

After waiting some more time for Kai to notice her, Garnet decided to take matter in her own hands.

"Hey guys I am borrowing your friend for a while," she smiled at Rei and Mariah who currently had attention of Kai. They were discussing some new learning techniques for kids at BBA. Kai looked at Garnet with questioning eyes.

"Can we get some time to ourselves?" She asked fluttering her eye lashes playfully. Mariah and Rei laughed lightly and backed away.

Kai knew he needed to talk to her as well; sooner the better. He excused himself. He stood up and led Garnet up the stairs.

Tyson watched them go out of corner of his eye and kept pretending as if he was paying attention to whatever Julia was telling him, about her college.

* * *

Peterson saw his daughter and future son-in-law standing up the roof together. Despite his suspicions on the contrary, things were working out fine. He happily drove off to the Hiwatari office building. Voltaire had said that the business talk would be better done in the city office. At home he was to just enjoy the hospitality of Hiwataries.

* * *

Garnet smiled at Kai as they settled near the railing on the roof. But seeing his straight face her smile disappeared too. Her confidence was a bit shaken by her fiancé's expression but she held her ground and tried to start a conversation.

"I loved the flowers you sent me."

"Hn," Kai answered, distracted. He saw Peterson driving away. That creep! He wondered if he should take a peek in his room. He discarded the idea. The politician was too shrewed to leave a file like that behind.

"For someone who expresses himself on paper so well, you are quite tongue tied when conversing face to face," she commented with an arched smile.

Kai knew what was coming. "_ Bryan, Bryan what did you write exactly ?_ " He shrugged and turned his gaze on the road. Garnet waited for a fraction, but seeing no verbal response, continued.

"Well you do talk when you are with your friends..."

"So?" Hiwatari heir returned his gaze to her.

Garnet looked at Kai archly. "Are you shy of actually talking with girls in romantic way?"

Kai raised his brows in reply, but turned to the road once again.. This conversation was still one sided. Garnet gave up small talk.

"Kai, there is something we should be clear about."

Kai nodded indicating her to continue.He was gathering his thoughts and thinking if, what he was going to say, was really a good idea.

"I know it's hard for you to show your true emotion in public, but how about, you do not pretend to not care in public? I would love to hear those feelings directly instead of just reading letters."

"You are not making any sense," Kai finally spoke up. Oh, he did understand what she was saying, but that was beside the point.

Garnet stared at the double toned haired youth. Kai stared back indifferently. She was not sure whether she should be angry. " I meant that you totally ignore me, you behave as if you do not like my company, when others are around. You pay more attention to those groupies around you. And we never get any time alone."

".."

"Say something."

"And?"

"Why do you act like you are not interested in me?" She asked exasperated.

"Because I am not."

"What?"

"I am sorry, if I ever gave an impression to you that I was interested, at all. It was never my intention."

After the initial shock, she gathered herself together. "You are engaged to me."

"Are you forgetting that your father has blackmailed me in to it. If, I go ahead with this wedding, it will be due to that, not because I care about you."

"Kai," she said, "Don't you love me?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Is it about Tala?"

"Tala?"

"You had a fight with him over me. Don't deny it."

"Will you kindly explain why I should hit Tala over you?"

"Tala said.."

"What did he say?" Kai cut in. Garnet was speechless for a moment. Tala had really not elaborated.

"But you have been presenting me my favourite flowers and notes confessing your love," she countered.

"I do not know what your favourite flowers is and don't care. It was my staff, which send it in routine. Some assistant wrote the notes. They might sent you cauliflower and I wouldn't have said a word."

Her temper got better of Garnet, "Who do you think you are?" Kai raised his eyebrows, but she ignored him. "I have been more than patient with you. Do you know how hard I have tried to get along with you? To be the kind of girl you like?"

"You shouldn't have tried to look like someone you are not," he said calmly.

Garnet's face was red with anger by this time. "Fine. Just tell me what's wrong with me."

"Nothing. Just that, you are not my type."

"What is your type?"

"You don't need to know."

Garnet tried to read her fiancé but couldn't find anything. "We are still going to get married in a few days," she reminded him finally.

".."

"Have you anything to say about it."

".."

"What if we get married?"

"Well…. You will get my name and your own room. Don't expect to share mine."

"What?" Garnet started.

"Exactly what I said."

"Do you mean I would have to live like a nun if I married you?"

"That is your interpretation, not mine. You will get to enjoy the luxury around. You will be moving in high society. Isn't that what you wanted? My deal with your father was just to marry you. Not to sleep with you.

Also, Hiwatari is a respected name. So, if you are going to take this name, you better start behaving yourself. I know you have been playing around behind my back."

Garnet just stared speechless.

Kai continued calmly, "If you want to flirt around, be discrete and let not me find it out. Be prepared for consequences if I find you doing anything unworthy of a Hiwatari wife. Even your father won't be able to defend you on this account."

Garnet began to wonder if something was wrong with her speech organ. For the first time in their relations, she was trying to visualize to herself exactly what marriage with Kai would mean. It was the longest Kai had talked with her. And she already didn't like it.

It struck Garnet that she had made a lot of assumptions about her life as a Hiwatari. Most of the planning, she had done, was about the wedding, i.e. the ceremony. Today was a sample what she might expect after marriage.

Marriage meant two individuals were often and for lengthy periods alone together; dependent on each other for mutual entertainment. What exactly would be to pass that time with Kai? Even if what he was saying was to just scare Garnet away, would it be really wise to marry him under circumstances? There was no reply.

"Who wrote those notes attached with flowers?" Garnet asked in a low voice as Kai turned around to go downstairs.

Kai contemplated the answer for a second. "Bryan."

"Those were really beautiful," Garnet whispered to herself as she followed him. Kai heard her."_ Looks like Bryan knows how to impress girls despite being raised in an abb_ey."

* * *

Julia flicked the remote in search of something she might be interested in. Max smiled as he watched her for sometime. Julia became aware of his gaze after a moment and turned towards him. His smiled brightened.

"Would you like to go for some ice cream?"

"I guess we can," Julia answered. "What do you say Hillary?"

"Sure. Kenny?" Kenny closed his laptop.

Others had wandered off. Only Tala was still there besides them, lost in his thoughts. Julia indicated at him with her eyes, asking Max if they should invite Tala. If Max was disappointed he didn't show it and keeping his smile up asked Tala to join them. Tala declined politely. But then Julia waved her hand at him.

"Oh come on, we will be back in 15 minutes."

Tala was a little surprised and unsure whether he should join them. But he accepted the offer. The five drove to a nearby Ice-cream parlor.

"I'll have an ice-cream sundae with two spoonfuls of chocolate chip ice cream, one spoonful of vanilla ice-cream and one of raspberry ice-cream, all covered in fresh cream and with chocolate flakes on top," Max gave his order.

"You forgot to ask a cherry on it," Tala commented dryly.

"No thanks, I'm on diet," Max answered without missing a beat but with a wide grin.

Kenny chuckled at the blonde's answer while Hillary tried to control herself as she swallowed her scoop of her ice cream with a gulp, to avoid choking on it. Julia cracked up outright. Tala rolled his eyes good naturedly, though a little bit envious inside. Julia had gotten over him. Doesn't these things hurt our ego, even if we aren't interested in the person anymore or never were?

* * *

Max had spotted a card shop. His cousin's anniversary was approaching in a week and he left to buy some greeting cards along with Hillary. Kenny followed them. Ever observant, he had seen the glances Julia kept darting towards Tala and decided to give them some time to sort things out.

As soon as others were out of the picture, Julia gave Tala a searching look.

"Are you OK?"

Tala looked surprised. "Off course I'm. Why do you ask?"

"You have been acting differently lately."

Tala said nothing but his eyebrows went up in question.

"You are ignoring Garnet," Julia commented.

"She is engaged to Kai," The Russian answered with a casual shrug.

"That didn't stop you before," She said pointedly.

Tala was steering the straw in his ice cream soda. He didn't know what to say. Julia knew him enough. He did like her. It was just that he wanted someone…. more challenging?

_Or may be… Someone, who could keep up with him. Someone who could equal his ambitions, talents; who could support him when he needed it; who could share his responsibilities and handle them when he needed a respite. Someone who can accept him with his past but not try to patronize him or pity him for it. ……May be, someone who complimented him, like Kai and Tyson did for each other._

Julia didn't fill the bill. Tala had thought Garnet could. But he had been wondering how much of that girl's behaviour was real and how much just artificial. She seemed honest at first. Yet the way she behaved when Voltaire was around was almost opposite when she was with Tala or others.

The red head sighed. "She is not what I thought she was."

This time Julia raised her brows. "The minute you realize you have achieved your target you loose your interest."

Tala smiled wanly as he took a sip from his glass.

"Trouble with you is that you are always wishing for something you can't have." Julia contunuied analysing him.

"What else is there to wish for?" Tala gave a short bark of laughter this time as he put away the empty glass. "Am I under a microscope?"

Julia smiled. " Next time, try to keep your expectations a little lower. Usually the other person also has some ideas how his or her ideal partner should be."

"Yes _Sir_." Tala smiled a little more.

Julia shook her head. "What's really bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"I know it's not about Garnet only."

Tala didn't know what to say. Could he trust this niece of Peterson to discuss the blackmail and file?"

Tala fidgetted with the straw in his empty glass. "I think we should go now. Let's see where are Kenny and others. I have to go to city office, too." Taking deep breath he staightenned up.

"You won't be going there till after noon Tala. That file you were waiting for, wasn't ready yet. Mr. Hiwatari's secretary was still getting papers typed and printed."

Tala eyed her. "How do you know that?"

Julia tilted her head, " Simple. I keep my eyes and ears open. Now tell me, what's bugging you."

* * *

Kenny could see Tala and Julia through the glass window of the card gallery. Max and Hillary followed his gaze .

"Just give some time to those two. I think they want some time to straighten a few things out." Hillary patted Max in consolation.

"I am fine Hills." Max assured her with a smile.

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, finally Julia got some footage. How do you feel about her?

I have couple of more ideas what to do with Garnet. I never planned to depict her as a negative character as she is portrayed in past few chapters. I liked her when I started writing the story. Maybe lack of proper sleep has made me cranky. And she is getting the burn of my half asleep brain. LOL.

Thank you for reading. Did you like this chapter? Or hated it? Any suggestions? Please Review .


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, everyone. I am back.

Vendetta-Rose, Yuri-Demnica and KrymsonDranzer : Thank you for reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

Good breeding consists in concealing how much we think of ourselves and how little we think of other person. Evil or not, Voltaire was from old school. It was not easy but he kept a composed demeanor as the politician kept on gushing over start of the new era of Peterson-Hiwatari Empire.

"… I'm rather disappointed with the guest list Bryan showed me." Politician shook his head. " Kai has not invited anyone apart from his teammates. Not even those European bladders that were in Japan just last week. They were from very influential families. They could have extended their programme a bit if Kai had asked them," he continued.

"I saw the guest list. Kai wants to keep the gathering smaller, so do I," Voltaire replied firmly but calmly.

"You are forgetting that this wedding celebration will act as your come back in higher circle. Presence of elite families from abroad would have done well to your reputation. Kai should learn to fully utilize his resources." Peterson ignored the tone.

"_So you could show off to everybody…" _Voltaire thought. After last years experiences he really felt no need to attract attention of leeches from club. Besides he hated the fact that this ceremony was result of blackmail on the part of his so-called business partner.

"_Part of the reason I agreed to this wedding was because Kai may never seek a girl by himself. I want my line to continue. I wish Kai didn't lean on the other side…… It serves you right that you are going to give your daughter's hand to a guy who isn't interested in girls at all, you moron."_

"You didn't think of that did you?" Peterson continued. "Ours'll be an ideal partnership for you. You need not to worry about any thing at all from now on. I will take care of every detail in office. Just relax. You should get more rest at your age."

Voltaire hated being patronized even more than the blackmail. Blackmailing, manipulations etc were the things he had come to accept in his line of work. Even, if it was annoying to be at the reciving end of it.

If Peterson had been observant enough he would have noticed the the throbing nerve at his soon-to-be-relative's temple.

"…Now that our families are joining together, it's our combined responsibility to keep the children out of trouble. I'll ensure that Kai learns ..."

"They are adult now. Kai is an independent young man," the old millionaire cut in with a frown.

"Oh sure, but he's barely 22. He's still too hot blooded to take things coolly. He sure took time in deciding to marry."

"As you said 'he is barely 22'. It is still early for him to marry," Voltaire replied, not liking the direction, where this entire discussion was leading.

"I agree. I was referring to the extraordinary circumstances," Peterson said slyly.

Voltaire contemplated throwing him out of the top floor window of the conference room they were sitting. For the first time, he was really questioning wisdom of his actions in those years when he got involved with Biovolt insane projects. He pitied his grandson that he was going to have Peterson as his father in law.

"_It is my own fault that this toad is even in my room, let alone talking to me this way. A decade ago if Peterson came face to face with me anywhere, he used to maintain a respectful distance. Now this thug talks to me with an air of superiority."_

How much things changed in last 8 years! "_Maybe I should check out our labs and maybe there is still some formula left to get rid of this _cockroach_, and if we be careful not to leave any evidence behind…." _

"Let me tell you I was of the same age when I married my late wife. Her father was furious when he found out that I was going out with his 17-year-old daughter. But I told him my intentions were strictly honourable… ," Peterson went on, unaware of the inner dialogue the old Hiwatari was going through.

" _Yeah sure. Your_ _designs were strictly honourable, that is to rob a lady of her fortune by way of marriage," _Voltaire thought.

"…He father finally gave us his blessings and see it turned out well. You will see this union will take us your grandson to a new height. When Petersons take someone under our wing we take good care of them. "

"_Even if there is no formula, I can always hire some assassin which can make it look like an accident_." Voltaire rubbed his forehead hoping that his secretary has some aspirin ready. He will need it.

* * *

When Kai came down from the roof, living room was empty. He found his friends in his training room. Tyson was thrashing Daichi's blade in the dish while Rei, cheering for him. Daichi had the support of the rest of the necko-jins i.e. Mariah and Lee. 

Daichi looked at his blade with dismay as it was thrown out of the dish. "You didn't have to be so mean," he cried at the blunette as he inspected his blade for the damages it had sustained. The attack ring of the blade was totaled.

" I'm sure Kai has the spare parts somewhere around here. Give it to Kenny when he returns. He'll fix it," Rei said as he took the blade from Daichi and assessed the impact of the attacks it had sustained. "Just like old times."

Kai pointed towards a closet in the corner before leaving the room. As expected, Tyson followed him in coupe of minutes. Silently they walked till Kai reached his office. He opened the door indicating Tyson to come in.

"Someone has been venting his frustration on a poor spinning top," Kai drily commented. He positioned himself near the table slightly leaning on it, arms crossed. Tyson mimcked the posture and stood beside Kai, both keeping silense.

After a couple of minutes Tyson glanced sideways only to find Kai was doing the same. He averted his eyes hastily. Kai turned his head and watched him pointedly, but the blunette kept his gaze roaming everywhere else but at his lover.

Kai smirked. "You were jealous."

Tyson's cheeks turned pink "Why should I be Jealous?" He questioned back a bit haughtily chosing confrontation mode to hide his blush.

Kai smirk grew. His bishi was as predictable as always. "I told Garnet that I was not interested in her, even if I have to marry her."

Tyson finally turned to meet his eyes. "Really?"

"What do you think?" Kai raised his eyebrows.

The tension was draining away from the blunettes face. He pretended to think for a moment with a thumb on his chin and , index finger tapping his cheek. "I think you deserve a reward for standing up against the evil woman."

Suppressing the urge to laugh at the mood swing, Kai joined the game. "I wonder what would be that reward?"

"Patience phoenix, you will find it out soon."

"Ahem.."

"First we need to lock the door, just in case…" Swiftly reaching for the door Tyson locked it and walked back to Kai with carefull steps. A little smile played at the corner of the lips of the elder.

"Done. Next?" Kai said .

"You're going to loose this shirt, love." Younger one tugged at the said article.

"We're in the office Ty," Kai said as his hands circled Tyosn's waist to pull him forward.

"You want your reward or not?" The blunette replied with dancing eyebrows. "Hmph.." was the only sound he could make before Kai had captured his lips pinning him on the table.

* * *

Tala kept thinking about what Julia had said at the ice cream shop as they returned home. Feeling the need to discuss it with Kai before taking her into confidence, he had not said anything to her.. 

The red head went straight to Voltaire's study. The papers were still being arranged and he was asked to wait a bit. The secretory was preparing the file when Tala noticed Tyson from the open doors. He was coming from the direction of Kai's cabin.

It appeared to Tala that the boy looked too happy. His wolf instict to prey was awaken and he decided to have a jab at the blunette. Luckily , Tyson escaped as Tala was inturrupted, midway. The butler relayed that Kai had been looking for him and was in his office. The Russian shrugged and changed the direction.

* * *

Tala looked around the office as he closed the door behind him. "Your table's too tidy. Did you just reset it?" He asked in a casual manner. 

Kai gave him a pointed look in answer. "Mere observation," Tala said taking a chair and sitting down. But his expression didn't match his words.

Kai kept staring his former captain and present employee silently till he dropped his suggestive grin and sobered. "So what did Garnet want to talk about?" The Russian asked finally changing the subject.

"That's why I had called you." Kai slumped back in his chair giving him the necessary details about his talk with his 'fiancé'.

" What do you think Peterson'll do if Garnet tells him?" Tala questioned as the other finished his chat summary. His fingures were busy brushing his hair for a moment, cleaning the imaginary strands out of it, as he processed the information. _"That could create a problem..."._ But he couldn't blame Kai for it. To go on without a warning to Garnet wasn't going to benefit any one either. It was worth it, he surmised.

"…… I don't know. On the bright side now she will like you even more," Kai replied with a shrug trying to appear as casual as he could..

Tala crossed his arms and slid back with a frown. "Thank you. But I think I'll pass the opportunity. It's just like you to create a mess and then leave us minions to do the cleaning up."

"You had been hitting on her and were mad at me for getting engaged in the first place, whole time. What's with the new attitude?"

"Seeing Hillary again makes me compare Garnet to her I guess. It reminds me what I lost. Julia has moved on. She looks happy with Max. Plus, I'm chasing a girl who wants to keep me as her time pass while marrying my friend for better prospects," Tala said with a sigh.

It made Kai blink. "Since when you started reflecting about the girls you date?"

"I always do," Tala said, seemingly indignant at the assumption

"You are acting differently since your return from the park yesterday." Kai tilted his head and gave his friend an assessing look. "One word, Miriam. You found a new interest to follow as always."

The Russian smiled dreamily, " No, though she was a beauty."

"You say that about every girl," Kai stated flatly.

"So? Every girl's beautiful. Some're more beautiful than the rest," taller youth quoted. "It's just I have failed to get the right one for me till now."

A devious smirk spread on the face of Hiwatari junior. "Maybe you should try driving on the other side of the road, for a change."

Tala was taken aback for a fraction, "I'm fine on this side." The smirk reminded him that Kai was the grandson of Votaire. Recovering fast, he added with a smirk of his own, "You aren't hitting on me by any chance, or are you Hiwatari?"

Kai shook his head with a short laugh. " Sorry to disappoint. But no. I have found the right one for me. What?" He asked seeing Tala's expression. The redhead was giving him a weired look.

Tala looked around and picked a paper. He rolled it and held like a mike in front of Kai. "So Mr. Hiwatari, when and how did you know you had fallen in love?" He asked dramatically.

Kai stared at the pretended mike with disinterest. "Tala, stop it."

" I'm not trying to pull your leg again. I just want to know," the other insisted. He patiently waited as Kai seemed to be debating if to answer his question or not.

Young Hiwarari's face softenned slowly and his eyes had a distant look. He smiled fondly before replying, " I really cann't say. Maybe when he caught me in his arms after my match with Brooklyn. I loved the feeling and realized that, that's what I wanted."

Despite the earlier declaration, blue eyes glittered with amusement. "Did it ever occur to you that you were just delirious from extreme exhaustion on that occasion?" Owner of those ice blue orbits questioned with a sly grin.

Kai couldn't resist smiling back at the twist. "It did," he said snatching the paper roll away from his friend's hand.

"It was a reoccurring thought for a long while," phoenix holder added hitting the red head, in playful chastisment at the same time. Tala chuckled unfazed.

Putting the roll aside Kai's voice regained sincerity. " I can't give you a date or something. It was gradual. I noticed myself seeking Tyson out in gatherings unconsciously. He was my best friend. When I realized for the first time that I had more than friendly feelings for him I went into denial. I thought if I moved away I would get over it.

"You know most of it Tala even if we didn't exactly discuss it. Why you are asking all this in the first place?"

Tala considered telling him about his talk with Julia, but seeing Kai in relaxed and talkative mood he decided to have a bit of fun.

"So now are you going to tell me who is the girl in the relationship?"

"Say that again?" Kai's eyes narrowed. His red headed friend threw his arms in air in mock surrender. "I'm just curious."

"Be warned or next time people will say 'curiosity killed the wolf.'" Kai tapped the table with a pen as he glared Tala.

"Come on Kai, it's really monotonous life in the mansion. A guy needs some entertainment." The Russian's grin was imperturbed.

" Entertainment? Hn..…Let us see…. Do you remember Julia had once said that one of her ex boy friends liked getting spanked? This piece of information may help to liven up the atmosphere in the mansion for some time. Don't you think?" Kai said with feigned seriousness.

"Ah that guy David, she used to date! I told you about him myself. How would that be interesting to anyone else?" Tala said dismissively. Though a smile crept on his face at the recollection of the time and the topic.

Kai just looked on. Tala questioned, "What?" His smile disappeared as the comprehension dawned on him at Kai's eyes twinkled wickedly .

"Hey, you know it wasn't me," he said with some dismay.

"You can have fun explaining that to everybody." Kai shifted back in his chair leisurely.

Tala stared. "You are evil personified, Kai."

"Thank you," Kai returned with a smug face, satisfaction written all over it.

"OK. You win. I'll leave Tyson and you alone," the Russian said with a pout. "I know you're jealous of me because I'm more good looking than you. Blackmailing like that.…," he muttered.

"You're so good looking that even your hair runs away from your head."

Tala's glare was met by a sarcastic smile, which softened slowly. "Narcissus," Kai added.

Tala laughed good naturedly."It has been weeks since we last talked this long without actually resenting each other."

Young Hiwatari let a small smile creep on his lips. "Yeah," he agreed.

"So how we get to the file and see if it's worth anything?"

"Wait till dinner time. Once everyone is seated I'll excuse myself on some pretext from the table and return upstairs. In the mean while you make sure than none of Peterson family follows me."

"We can take a look now," Tala suggested. He had picked up the round paper weight from Kai's table and spinning it at the table with a hand as he spoke.

Kai stretched a hand to stop the annoying motion. Getting back on the topic he asked, "How? I wonder what Julia's mother do whole day. She seldom comes out and keeps herself to her most of the time and her room is right next to Peterson."

"Maybe we're looking at the wrong place. Peterson may have left the file with her instead of his own room."

Kai groaned and hit his head on the head rest of his revolving chair, "Great. More rooms to search. It will be tougher to go in as Julia is sharing it with her. If the mother isn't in, the daughter may still be there."

"Julia asked me today why I looked worried."

"We can't tell her." Kai dismissed the idea. Tala might trust his ex girl friend but he didn't. Especially after the way Tala had dumped her. She might be harbouring some grudge unknown to others.

"OK. But we need a few more people to back us up. To keep an eye that nobody catches us. There are four of them and you cann't keep everybody engaged."

Kai tried to speak but Tala cut him off. " No. Really, they'll get suspicious if you suddenly start socializing with them now. Why don't you ask Tyson? What about Max and others?"

"We can do it on our own," Kai persisted, but Tala could detect hint of uncertainity in his voice this time. " I will get them to watch a movie or something. All we need is undisturbed half an hour at the most."

"Blah. Movie idea is lame. Have you forgotten that, it didn't work the last time you used it to sneak away with Tyson."

Kai gave Tala a heated glance but ignoring him, he continued, "Kai, stop taking unnecessary risks. We will not get another chance if Petersons find out what we are upto. I say enroll your friends. They will help. Let it enter your thick skull that it is nothing to be ashamed off. I will talk to them if you don't."

"OK," Kai agreed reluctantly. " Let's ask Max. He can keep Julia and her mother away from their room. You watch out for Garnet. I'll go in."

" I think I should go in. I know how it looks like," Tala said. "Peterson?"

"He'll not be back till evening. We're going to do it now." Kai gathered himself up.

* * *

Bryan entered the mansion with a load of files. He headed straight to Voltaire's study. Garnet watched him from her seat in the living room with a look of determination on her face. She had concluded that Kai had said all those things in the morning in, an attempt to scare her away. 

But there was still hope. As long as the wedding was held and Garnet gets the title there was chance everything will turn out fine for her. Kai wouldn't be able to divorce her that easily. Her father has taken care of these trifles in the contract.

"_Just six days to go,_" Garnet mused. "_It'll help if I can get in touch with some of Kai's friends. I need someone in the mansion to look out for me. Kai said Bryan wrote those notes. He seems quite romantic despite his appearance. I can manipulate him for my purpose." _She waited for right moment to catch Bryan.

* * *

Kai got hold of Tyson soon after lunch. Dodging bluenette's attempts to kiss him senseless, Kai hurried to tell him about the file and that he was going to sneak in Peterson's rooms to look for it. 

"I will talk to Max and others too if need be. You can trust us to handle that. We'll keep them away as long as you need. Signal us when your search is over." Tyson said thoughtfully. "But this means we'll have to tell them a few details sooner or later." He gazed in elder' youth's eyes. "Are you OK with that?"

"I know. But keeping things this secret is only helping Peterson." Kai smiled to assure him. His voice held no anxiety. Tyson looked relieved.

"Let me know as soon everything is set." Kai pulled his lover in an affectionate kiss for a moment.

" Good luck," Tyson said as they parted. " I hope you guys get what you are looking for."

* * *

**Author's note:** I wrote the first half of this chapter weeks ago. But couldn't get a chance to finish it till now. Let me know if I missed something. 

Did you like the chapter or the story so far? Suggestions for improvement are always welcome.

You can rate it on scale of 1 to 10. !! LOL…… I have a feeling I am going to regret asking this later ……….Oh well.

Chocklate cookies for first 50 reviewers. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys. I am back.

Vendetta-Rose, KrymsonDranzer and a wolf is a perfect paradox : Thank you for taking time to review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Tyson almost collided with Kenny as he raced down the stairs, but luckily he managed to avoid his friend at the last possible moment.

"Whoa! What's up?" Kenny asked balancing himself. "You could have crashed my laptop. Literally."

"Sorry. I was looking for you guys. It's important," Tyson said. Catching the shorter guy's wrist, he led the other back to his room. Kenny let himself be dragged with knitted eyebrows. It must be something urgent, he surmised, otherwise he hadn't seen Tyson this anxious in a long while.

"What is it about?"

"Well, in short, Kai is being blackmailed into marrying Garnet. He and Tala suspect that Peterson has some file in his or his sister's room, which has the incriminating material. So they are going to search both the rooms. Kai has asked us to help him by keeping the Petersons away till his search is over."

"..…Okay. Did you know about the blackmail?" Kenny asked, finally putting his laptop away.

"I did," Tyson confessed. "But you know … Kai does not like to publicize his problems." Tyson said scratching behind his neck and eyeing the bed instead of Kenny.

"Yes. I know," Keny said with a sigh. " I am not blaming you... So how are we supposed to do it?"

"Max and Hillary can keep Julia and her mother busy."

"What about Garnet? She doesn't talk to any of us much…"

"Let's get Hills and Max first. We can get something to keep Garnet away. "Tyson said as they exited the room once again to search for others.

* * *

" Hi." Garnet smiled sweetly as she _accidentally _met Bryan, on her way to '_somewhere_'.

Bryan was a bit puzzled as he greeted back. It was the first time she had greeted him on her own. Usually, it was he who used to greet her and got a condescending smile in acknowledgement. Shrugging it off, he was about to resume his way when she caught his wrist lightly. Surprised he looked back at her.

"Sorry," said Garnet immediately releasing him. " I was just wondering if we could talk."

"…. Amm.. Actually I have to go to the trade center," Bryan said. His brows were asking, "_What the hell is it about?"_ but his lips said nothing more.

Garnet ignored the brows but her smile got wider. "Perfect, I am going with you."

"...Ok," Bryan said at last. He was somewhat curious now about what Garnet wanted with him. He wondered what could have happened to make Garnet seek his company instead of Kai or rather Tala. She hanged out more with the later, than any of the rest of the gang.

* * *

Soon, Max and Hillary were included in the plan to search the rooms. But on the condition, that Tyson will have to provide full details on the first opportunity, later on.

"I'm going to tell Kai that he was a moron for not telling these things earlier," Hillary said, frowning over the whole situation. She was trying to chalk out some plan to help her friends. Kenny gave his girl friend a reassuring smile and gently rubbed the back of her neck in an attempt to sooth her.

"Fine by me." Tyson knew well that she would keep her word. He gave a short bark of laughter at the mental image of Kai's irritated but silent figure standing crossed hands and in front of him, a ranting Hillary with her hands on her hips.

In the mean while Hillary was contemplating a plan to get Ms. Peterson out of her room. "I know how we can keep Julia's mother away, with us." Her face brightened up. " Julia said, she liked playing Bridge. We should get some cards and include her in the game."

"But, how? I know nothing about card, " Max said.

"Neither do I," Tyson seconded him.

"It's all right. I can play. Hillary and I will invite Julia and her mother for the game. You two can learn or pretend to learn by watching us." Kenny assured them.

"Fine I guess. But we will have to arrange for cards for it."

"Daichi has a set. He bought it last week from the mall. He had been asking me to teach him some card games. "

"Ok. Then you guys go and get them busy." Tyson relaxed a bit. "Where is Rei? He is the only one, Garnet actually talks at times. He is our best bet to handle her."

"He, and others were in the living room. Garnet was also there, when I last saw her," informed Hillary.

"We will also have to keep our eyes open for Peterson, in case he returns early," Max reminded others as they made their way towards the living room.

* * *

It wasn't much problematic to engage the middle-aged aunt into a card game. She seemed happy that kids wanted her company. To be honest, with no other female of her age in the mansion, it had been quite boring. She was tired of being alone in her room, or strolling in the garden. Julia got into the loop alomst automatically.

There was still one more Peterson to secure. Tyson looked around but couldn't locate her. Finally he returned to the group and addressed Julia casually, "Where is Garnet?"

"She went out with Bryan," she answered collecting the cards from Daichi. He had eagerly brought the set to the group.

"Oh." Tyson and Max shared an _'it can be a problem'_ look. "_Just hope she remains out for a while."_

Julia had started to distribute the cards. Daichi wanted to join in and after a little argument with Hillary, Julia asked him to sit beside her and that he can play along with her. Soon the game was on and others surrounded the four players to watch.

" I don't know about you guys but I can drink a cup of hot coffee," Hillary said as she shuffeld some cards in her hand.

"I will get some for all of us." Tyson, picking the hint, responded quickly and sent Rei a requesting glance. "A helping hand, please."

The necko readily obliged and followed Tyson out of the room.

* * *

Kai had been watching his friends from his office. Tyson gave him a 'thumbs up' sign, as he came out with Rei. Kai gave him a little smile and went up the stairs to Tala.

Rei stopped and gave Tyson a frown. "What's going on?" He asked resuming the walk along with his blue-haired friend.

"They are going to search the rooms occupied by Petersons. Kai is being blackmailed," Tyson replied.

Rei didn't take more than a minute in summing up the situation.. "So this is why we are having a card game …"

"Yes. Will you look out for Garnet, if she returns early?"

"I can try. But you are telling me what this is about in detail later on, Tyson."

The blunette affirmed wordlessly. He was glad that his friends trusted him enough to accept "_follow now ask later_" policy. Though the relief was short lived.

"Is there something else I should know?" Rei continued, giving Tyson a hard look. He didn't like to pry but he didn't like the feeling of being kept out of the loop either. He had been excited at the idea of reunion of sorts after such a long time when Kai had invited them. That he would get the chance to catch up with his friends. But for past few days he couldn't help feeling a little left out.

And no one better understood this feeling than Tyson.

The blunette felt his face heat up. He knew immediately what Rei was hinting at. "Yes, there is. I will explain the whole story later on. I promise."

"Good." Rei gave a him a necko smile. Tyson started pouring the coffee out.

* * *

While Kai and his friends were trying to put an end to the blackmail, Garnet was trying to get Bryan help her in winning over her fiancé. They drove to the trade center, but didn't go inside it..

Bryan looked around the expensive décor in the restaurant, where Garnet had dragged him in. She had still not told him her purpose. Suspicious by nature, his instincts were telling him that this girl was up to no good. But he was curious at the same time what she could want from him.

"_Was she trying to get him on her payroll on her father's behalf for spying on Voltaire in the office."_ That was a possibility and Bryan wouldn't put any Peterson above that. He fortified himself mentally to answer any such proposal.

Garnet on the other hand was contemplating the best way to win his sympathies. To make sure she got enough time, she picked up the menu and searched for some item, which would take longest to be served.

"What will you take?" She asked Bryan giving him a short glance.

"Water."

"Oh, come on, you must eat something."

"I just had lunch. I don't like in between meals," Bryan reminded her rather crossly. Renascent of the night a day before, he suspected that Garnet was implying that he eats non-stop.

A politician's true daughter, Garnet didn't let the annoyance at the tone reflect on her face or voice. "Oh, please, have something, just to give me some company." She implored him instead. " I had missed my lunch. I … I was.. ." She didn't finish her sentence but looked down; pitch of her voice making a dip along with her eye lids.

Garnet didn't like to fuss over a staff member but hey, he was Kai's friend and she wanted his support. Ah, the things she had to do and people she had to endure to reach her goal!

Bryan was puzzled, but he too held on and settled for saying nothing. He ordered a coffee for himself and passively watched Garner placing her order.

Garnet rubbed the floor with her shoe toe below the table in irritation. She was hoping that he would ask why she had missed her lunch. But Bryan let it slip. She concluded that she needed direct approach. She pulled back her leg and straightened up.

"How long you have known Kai?"

"For a long time now." Bryan's answer was guarded.

"I know that much. I am not blaming you or anything." Garnet graciously returned.

"_What the hell! Blaming me? For what?" _

"I just want to thank you for the nice notes and flowers. They made my day even if it all were a lie." There was just a pinch of bitterness in her voice. Taking a deep breadth, she let it out slowly, not letting the eye contact break even for a fraction.

Bryan blinked. He was not expecting _that. _

"You know, I really believed that Kai was being nice for once and returning my feelings." She continued haltingly but without giving any chance to Bryan cut in, if he wanted to. Not that Bryan tried. His mind was busy solving the problem how Garnet found out about him writing the note.

"But it turned out to be just an illusion. A sweet one though. ..."

Bryan slightly shifted in his chair. His brain was still warning him that it was not a good idea to let this girl get to him. But his conscious was trying to make its presence felt by taking to him on a little guilt trip. Plus he was not used to emotional talks with girls. Being trained in an abbey and later on having a reputation of potential murderer hadn't helped in getting much contact with opposite sex.

"...You are quite poetic, you know…." She finished with an emphasis on the last part. Her voice had the right hint of sadness and lips queered just a little.

"Eh..." was all Bryan could say for a moment. "_Poetic!!!!"_

* * *

Back, in the mansion, the two ex-captains were busy in a thorough search of Peterson's room.

"How much junk, this guy had brought with him. It seems he was not here just for a week but planning to stay forever," commented Tala as he threw open yet another drawer.

"Be careful Tala. Put things back in the same order. He doesn't need to find out that anybody went through his things."

" I know, I know. But this guy should have all left this stuff in his office," Tala said. "I can't find the file, we were looking for, in here. What are you doing?"

Kai kept his eyes glued to the paper in his hand. "Well, may be the file is not here, but I am looking for any useful information now."

* * *

Garnet recognized Bryan's uneasiness over the love notes comment. Triumphant that she had chosen the right track, she felt ready for the next step. Now was the time to get Bryan to swing to her side, when he was regretting his role in the affair.

The waiter returned to place their ordered objects on the table.

"You knew exactly what to say, " Garnet resumed speaking after waiter left. "Too bad, Kai didn't feel the same." The words held some tiny piece of regret. This time sadness in her tone was real.

Bryan wondered if Garnet brought him here to argue over flowers and attached notes. That she was angry at him for writing them. _What did Kai do this time?"_

"How did you know that Kai didn't write those letters?"

"Kai told me."

"_Figures. That ungrateful wretch." _However Bryan was not interested in any kind of cat or mouse game. "Well actually I didn't write those notes, either. I got Mr. Hiwatari's secretary to do that. She loved to help."

He was not lying. Just left a little bit out. In fact, three people wrote them. The Butler had also helped a couple of times in finalizing it. But Garnet didn't need to know that much detail.

"Well it sure made me happy and made a fool of me at the same time," Garnet said a little displeased. She didn't like the fact that those notes were a joint venture. Here, she was thinking that she had a potential admirer.

"Look, I was just doing my job," Bryan replied defensively. "Why don't you come to the point and tell me what do you really want from me?"

A bitter realisation dawned on Garnet. She needed to improve on her manipulative techniques. Guys back in high school were easier to handle. Too bad, abbey training had left its students, thick skinned. It was not that easy to get them on guilt trips.

"I need your help," She said following the advice Bryan had given her. "I love Kai even if he doesn't love me back. I am ready to do anything to win him over."

"Well.." Bryan pushed his cup aside. "...I don't think I can make him love you, if he doesn't want to. Where do I come in all this?"

" I have done everything in power to be the ideal girl for him. I care for him. I have been patient with him all this time and… " Garnet was frustrated over Bryan's almost direct refusal to cooperate and dropped the smile. Her facial muscles were aching anyway. She had had to keep up the smile all the way over to the restaurant. "Still he said I wasn't his type. I want to know what is _his type_?"

'_Patient with Kai'_ wrung a bell in Bryan's mind. He had already perceived that Garnet had been trying to manipulate him. How gullible she thought he was? Well, if Kai could be blunt enough to tell her that she was not her type, so could be he. If Kai was hell-bent to break this engagement off, there was not much to do about it. Was there?

" Kai is someone you need much more patience with. You don't know an iota about how much time and patience have been shown by his friends to be so close to him as they are today."

Garnet's eye twitched. She bit the rice cake in her hand almost violently.

"As for his type, he was telling you the truth. He prefers guys over girls," continued Bryan .

Several heads turned towards the duo, all of a sudden. A glass of water had crashed and a young lady, in red dress, had fallen from the chair, choking on her food.

"What happenned?" An inquistic guy, sitting adjacent to them, inquired of Bryan.

"Fish bone."

"In a rice cake?"

"Yeah."

Poor guy , who had queried, went back to his own table, in a haste. He was sure that the chuckle and the look he got was ill-timed. But he couldn't decide if that laugh had some sinister quality in it or not.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. How do you like it so far? Let me know if I have been able to keep up with my plot.

Any guesses how Garnet will react to the new information after she recovers from choking? Did Kai find what he was looking for? How Julia will react when Garnet tells her about the news ? And no, I haven't forgotten about Lee.

Just a couple of chapters more to go.

Do you have any suggestions for improvement of the story or my writing itself? Time to hit the blue bar on the left side of your screen.

Please don't forget to review. : )


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys. I am back. Sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. But my off-line life is keeping me busy and my broadband connection went down to add to the problems.

don'T HT3 me caz U aiN'T me, Vendetta Rose, Maiafay, Amanita Virosa-Amranthus: Thank you guys for encouragement and takning time to review. I appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

"Why did you take that paper?" Tala asked Kai, as they closed the door of Peterson's room.

Kai was already on his way to the next room. He didn't bother with the answer.

"Rude as ever," Tala muttered going after Kai.

There was nothing much in there to look through. Garnet's mother had died very early and the aunt had helped out her brother in raising his daughter. But she was not involved with her business or political life.

Tala made a quick search through the cupboards and drawers, finding nothing he looked back to Kai who was going through one of Julia's bags. Kai held a notebook of sorts in his hand.

Tala peered over his shoulder to look at it. "What're you doing? That's Julia's class notebook."

"That's what we need."

* * *

The restaurant staff had to call emergency number for Garnet. Bryan watched paramedics working on her. They had to use a vacuum cleaner to take the rice cake out. He didn't know that it could be that risky. …His initial amusement had taken a worried expression while he made a long list of foods he was not going eat anymore. No sticky food for him again.

" _Besides, what I'm supposed to tell Peterson if something happens to Garnet? First that moron, Rei, almost killed himself and people blamed me…like he did that on my bidding. …Now this stupid girl gets herself choking…. How could I anticipate that this could happen? Why, why I'm the one always at the wrong place at the wrong time? Why couldn't she grab on Tala to talk with like always? Why me? I hate my life."_

* * *

Max kept looking through the door, that connected living room to the hall with staircase, every once in a while. Kai and Tala hadn't come down yet. He wondered if they had found anything useful in there. Julia could see him through the corner of her eyes and noticed his anxious look.

"_Why is he agitated?"_ Julia questioned herself. Max saw her and smiled lightly. Julia returned the smile but pretending to stretch her body to relax, she shifted and looked at Tyson. He too seemed rather distracted. He was certainly not playing any attention the game. "_What's going on?"_

"Here, take this Daichi." Julia handed over her cards to him. "I think you understand enough to play on your own."

"Hey, I still don't understand even half of it. I'm going to lose this way," the teen protested.

"He's right, " Hillary backed Daichi up, " He hardly understands basics. This game is going down without you."

"We can wait till you return." Julia's mother said. "I just started having fun."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Julia said. " You'll learn quicker if you think on your own for a while." she assured Daichi, leaving the room.

"If you want anything, I can get it for you." Tyson offered.

"No, thanks." She didn't even look at him and went out.

Max followed her quickly and intercepted her midway to the staircase. "Hey, do you want a soda?"

"No, thanks."

"Coffee?"

"No…I don't want anything." Julia reminded Max and tried to get past him.

"I wanted to ask if you something?" Max tried to think of a way to delay her. " Will you like to go to a movie with me tonight? Just you and me?"

"Later." Julia tried to move forward.

"Where're you going?"

"Upstairs."

"Why?"

"Why not? " she narrowed her eyes at Max.

"Am...No, no I'm just…"

"Fine." Julia turned around and proceeded upstairs. She wasn't sure what she was looking for when she came out, but Max's attempt to stop her made her more suspicious.

Tyson who had followed the two looked worriedly at his friends and fast ascending Julia.

"Hey, Julia," he voiced on a high pitch, "wait- did you see my cap somewhere?" He raced after her with a rapid movement, with Max following his example.

"No." Julia didn't stop.

"I feel weird without it." Tyson said still maintaining the same loud voice though he had caught up with her and she could hear him even he had whispered that. He was hoping that Kai or Tala would hear them and be on guard. "Please tell me you're not going to get a nap and leave us with Daichi to play with."

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

"Why are you going up then?"

"Why are you talking so loud? I'm standing merely a few inches away from you and," Julia gave a look to both the friends who had now blocked her way up, "why are you obstructing me?"

"No, we aren't." Tyson replied her, but neither he nor the blond made a move to shift and give her a passage.

"What's going on up there?"

"Nothing." Max said a little too soon. Julia pushed him aside and went up. Max and Tyson followed her rather helplessly. They couldn't stop her now without using actual force and that was out of question here.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bryan and Garnet found themselves standing on the roof of the multiplex the restaurant was situated in. Both were silently looking at the traffic below and the rush of people going in and coming out of different buildings.

Bryan gathered himself up and broke the uncomfortable silence. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shock you like that."

Garnet shook her head, " I'm still glad that I found out_… that_. Better now as I' have some time to think it over…_I guess._"

Bryan nodded with his eyes at the road again.

"So, does Kai has someone special?" she asked.

"Amm.. I .. actually…" Bryan tried to think of something proper to evade the question. The choking accident still fresh, he wasn't sure if he should tell her more. There was Kai factor too to be kept in mind. He had no doubt that Kai was going to flip if he found out that Bryan had told Garnet about his personal details.

Garnet sighed. Her mental faculties had started to work a little. " It's Tyson, isn't it?"

Bryan gave her a surprised look.

Garnet sighed. "I noticed a few things… I ignored them because I wasn't thinking on those lines."

Bryan decided to not to ask the details nor made any comment of any kind. The situation was already odd enough and he would rather get away from the spot. Keeping the face blank and not to react was the best thing to deal with the situation in his book.

He looked at the portfolio in his hands and it reminded him that he had yet to go to the trade center. "If you don't mind I have some business to finish. I'm already quite late for my appointment. But I must take a chance. It's important."

Garnet nodded. "Sure. You go. See you later at home." She waited for Bryan to disappear down the stairs, and then flipped open her cell phone and stared at a familiar number.

It was so not her day. Nothing was going well since this morning. Perhaps it would have been better if she hadn't tried to take charge of the affairs in her hands at this time and let things happen as they come. For then, she would have married without a fear and might have been happy.

But now she had all these warning signs flashed at her- _Kai stated that he was not interested in her at all and…other things…he was certainly not going to make it easy for her to live a married life,… he was in love with someone else…it was…a male and he preferred it that way...what was she supposed to do now?_

She breathed, "I have to call father. NOW."

* * *

Back in the mansion, Julia had found Kai and Tala in her room.

Oh, they had listened the commotion on the stairs, thanks to Tyson. But when Tala tried to leave the room, Kai stopped him asking him to wait and let her come. The Russian didn't understand but knowing Kai, he complied and waited to find out what he was up to.

"Sorry," Tyson muttered when Kai looked at him. He had Max had followed the girl rest of the way. "I tried but I don't know how she…"

"Don't worry. We were going to talk to her any way." Kai said. Tala nodded duly and met Julia's cold glare with his own, wishing Kai had told him more to make the glare more convincing.

"Why are you in my room?" Julia asked the two ice princes (each in his own way).

"We wanted to talk to you." Kai replied unaffected.

"Oh really? So instead of calling me or coming to the room I was in, you were waiting for me in my room, going through my things. How nice!?"

"What's this?" Kai held out the paper he had taken from Peterson's room earlier.

Julia's face left some of its colour. Still, she tried to keep her tone uninterested. "I don't know. Why should I?"

Kai started to read it aloud for the benefit of the rest of the guys as well as hers. "Subject: the obstruction of justice and irregularities in handling the matter of criminal and civil charges; dear sir, I want to attract your attention to the case of Kai Hiwatari and others, where the high profile accused were acquitted because of a weak case against them. The corrupt officials and blah blah blah…"

"That's the letter, Peterson was talking about which reopened the case, isn't it?" Tala asked frowning.

"So?" Julia asked in a manner conveying that she was bored with all this.

"Why is it in your handwriting?" Kai asked her startling everybody in the room except Julia.

"No, its not." Julia insisted. "Why would I do that?"

"That's what we want to know." Kai said to her and handed over the notebook and the letter to Tala, to compare the letters.

"You even practiced the language of the letter!" Tala looked up. " In your note book!"

"Well, I was angry and it was handy."

"Why?" Tala asked. His eyes narrowed and nose flaring.

Kai hadn't seen him that angry in a while. Tyson and Max watched the other three maintaining a distance. Curious they were, but they knew enough to not to pitch in, in this unfolding drama in front of them.

"Why?" Do you need to ask?" Julia returned haughtily. "That was for treating me the way you did."

"So you sent that letter to authorities?"

"You indicted all of us in that." Kai pointed out.

"So? I couldn't single out Tala. Besides you were his accomplice."

"What?"

Julia held Kai's glare. "You knew what he," she pointed at Tala, " was doing to me and you helped him."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it and what about your cousin? What did you exactly hope to attain from this stunt?" Tala asked throwing the notebook and the letter back in Kai's hands.

"I did. You said you were just joking with Garnet. We both know that, that was a lie." Julia said to Tala defiantly. "The letter made Kai say yes and his marriage to Garnet would have served you right. As for Garnet, she too would have found out what it was like, to be with someone who was with her only because he had to, for ulterior motives…"

"And you planned all this out from the start or what?" Kai cut in, a little bored at the weird reasoning.

Julia paused her rant at Tala. "I didn't think it would work," she admitted, " but I thought it was worth it to take a chance. It helped me in letting out some steam."

Kai shot a glance at still fuming Tala before asking Julia again. " Did Mr. Peterson know about it?"

"…He does. I told him that I did it for his benefit and to bargain with Hiwatari. It worked."

"Feeling proud, aren't you." Tala still couldn't believe that what he thought as harmless fun had caused all this trouble in past few weeks.

Julia didn't answer and looked away. Tyson and Max silently left the room. Kai followed them taking the letter and the notebook with him. Tala remained where he stood staring at the backs of the retreating friends.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Didn't like it? Have any suggestions about my writing itself?

I will try to post the next chapter soon. Some time next week.

Please don't forget to review. It makes us writers happy to know that you actually read what we posted.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi .

I am sorry to keep my readers waiting for so long. I have to write and upload from a cyber cafe these days- that means I cannot work at night- the only free time I could spend at this site. So I am breaking this chapter in small bits to keep uploading.

I will finish this chapter in three or four bits.I will move them together and edit it later on. . I hope I will not be putting off my readers this way. Good news is that story will be finished. Please keep on reading.

Vendetta-Rose, Krymson Dranzer, Amanita Virosa-Amranthus and mooneasterbunny: Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

Tyson, Kai and Max had come down and gathered near the stairs. Nobody spoke for sometime, each of them processing the whole situation and trying to figure out their next move.

"I still cannot believe Julia would do such a thing," Max spoke up at length. He, yet, little bit sympathised with her about how Tala had treated her and felt sorry for her at the moment. At the same time he knew perfectly well that her way of retaliation couldn't be supported. He had to stand by his friends on the issue.

"Well she must be quite angry and disappointed at Tala's behavior with her." Tyson reasoned to sooth Max, sensing the dejection in his friend's voice.

"Did you suspect her or know it before, Kai?" Max asked the silent Hiwatari youth.

"No, I didn't, " Kai said. "That girl can make whatever excuse she wants, but her cousin was flirting with her boyfriend on her own. I didn't abate anything; I was merely an observer. This was no reason for her to vent her frustration in this manner."

Tyson gave a mild glare to his lover, reminding him that Max had a soft corner for Julia. Kai sighed lightly. "OK, Julia had a reason to be angry with Tala," he added reluctantly and glared back at Tyson twice as hard, which translated as "_I too ignored her feelings in the whole matter, I guess, but this is just as far as I give in." _

This non verbal interaction between his friends wasn't lost on Max . He shook his head. "I understand Kai. It's of no use to get into a debate on whose fault it was or wasn't. Julia shouldn't have done this either way. ... Come, let's focus on what you are going to do now. I don't think that there is actually any new inquiry going on about you or others at present. "

"Yeah, I too think that Peterson had already dealt with it on initial level and just used the letter as a threat to you and others." Tyson said.

"I agree," Kai said, "Besides I don't care if that case is dealt over or not. I have the letter and Julia's notebook. Peterson cannot deny his own hand in it. I feel he is wise enough to back off on his own and resolve it, else he will be the one in trouble."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about and where is Julia?" Daichi's loud voice came from the living room. "She said she would be back in a minute. Our game is held up because of her. she is just like you Tyson," He said approaching the group.

"Me!!" Tyson looked at the teen with surprise.

"Yes. You also keep running away from the match for fear of losing."

" I never do that." Tyson protested. The group broke up. Kai disappeared towards his office, leaving Tyson and Max to deal with Daichi.

"Yes, you do. That's why you are avoiding playing a beyblade match with me for two days now."

" Not again Daichi. " Tyson said exasperated. Daichi took out his blade and dangled it too near to Tyson's face, hoping to annoy him enough to make him except the challenge. " Stop making excuses Tyson."

Max followed Kai and went to find rest of his friend in the mantion. It wasn't untill Hillary came and pulled Daich away by his ear that Tyson could get rid of his pestering.

* * *

If someone came over the roof of the shopping mall right now, he or she could have seen a young lady in a fine red dress, shouting at her cell phone. Her face was of the same colour as her dress right now.

"But father, you don't understand. I talked to Kai in the morning and…" Garnet was saying.

"Listen Garnet, Kai knows he has no way of getting out of this marriage. His old man has already given up and you will see that he will come to terms with this marriage ultimately. He was just letting out his frustration for the time being. Ignore it."

"Oh , papa why don't you understand..."

"Now don't be difficult Garnet . I won't let you waste all this effort for nothing. Act wise . What if someone listens you? There are so many people in the mansion."

"I'm not in the mansion father. I 'm in a mall, rather on the roof of the mall."

"Why? Go back in the mansion and keep yourself in check. Don't try to interrogate Kai; just be nice to him. Do you understand?"

"..Yes father." Garnet had a resigned tone.

"Don't ruin anything at this stage. Is it clear?"

"Yes..."

"I know it sounds harsh but you are over reacting. Everything will turn out OK." Peterson assured his daughter in an attempt to sooth her a little bit. He was now a little worried that she could do something rash at the moment.

"OK." Garnet replied shortly.

"Go back."

" Bye, father."

* * *

"So what are doing in this part of the city?" Lee asked Enrique. "Weren't you leaving today?"

"Business. I will be leaving tomorrow," answered Enrique as he looked up at the roof front building . He had seen a girl talking on her phone up there, a while ago. She looked familiar but he couldn't see her clearly. Now she was gone.

"I will be returning back to China next month. You should come to White Tiger village and visit us there sometime. It's a nice place."

"Sure," Enrique answered absently. He wasn't paying much attention to the necko, merely being polite for the moment. " OK then... I hope we meet sometime again, Lee. Bye," he said, shaking off the Chinese blader.

Lee wasn't much disappointed either. He had ran into Enrique near the malls and couldn't ignore him completely as the chance had them face to face while waiting for the lift. Rei and Mariah were busy with their friends and he saw no reason to keep himself locked in the mansion. Thus these days he had started to explore the city on his own.

Once inside the lift, Lee pushed the button to go up and wondered who was the girl who had captured Enrique's attention this time. Although he didn't see her or tried to, somehow he was sure that wandering eye of Enrique was on a girl only.

* * *

**Author's note:** Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Didn't like it? Have any suggestions about my writing itself?

Please don't forget to review. It makes us writers happy to know that you actually read what we posted.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everybody.

I am sorry for late updates. I wish I could finish it fast enough, but even this update took an effort to squeeze in. I am really tide up with other things.

Krymson Dranzer, Vendetta Rose and AmanitaVirosa-amaranthus: thank you for nice words. Also, thanks to all of you readers who kept on reading despite delays in updates.

**

* * *

****Chapter 19 **

Garnet waited for the lift to come up. Knowing her father well, she had half-expected the response she received from him. Still, she couldn't help feeling disappointed. He told her to go on with the wedding as nothing had happened! He didn't give her any chance even to tell him about Kai being in love with his friend Tyson. She doubted that this would have made her father change his decision, yet he could have listened at least. Maybe he would have think of some other way like keeping the business deal but let her forgo the wedding. Another call to her cousin had only added to that dejection.

The frown, currently playing at her forehead was more because of Julia. She wondered why Julia was so angry at her. She had refsed to lend even a sympathetic ear when Garnet had called her a few minutes before.

_"Hi Julia. It's me." _

_"yes?"_

_Garnet didn't pick the tone of her cousin , miserable as she felt and had started speaking as usual, __"It sucks. Do you know what happened today? Right now I feel so depressed and lone..." but she was cut in even before completing her sentence.. _

_"A lot of things happened. A plane crashed in Cambodia and another tornado hit USA."_

_"Huh?" Garnet was puzzled. Maybe she had disturbed Julia in middle of her manicure session._

_"Why don't you come to the point?" answered her cousin._

The lift door opened and Garnet sighed as she pressed the button for the ground floor.

"_Well," Garnet had failed again, to note Julia's curt tone at the moment, "I just found out that Kai doesn't love me at all and there is no chance of his ever doing so. I told that to my dad but he insists to go on with the wedding." _

_"SO?" _

_Garnet was silent a moment finally realizing that her cousin was in no mood to talk. She hadn't expcted it . Julia had been supportive and a moral booster ever since the engagement took place. So much so that Garnet believed that it had helped her in getting over their rift over Tala._

_But, now, Julia sounded as if she had stolen her boyfriend all over again._

Not that Garnet believed that she had done it in the first place. She always maintained her flirting with Tala was harmless fun. Maybe Tala wanted to get rid of Julia and couldn't think of a nice excuse. So he gave Julia a reason to break. That must be it. "Just look how much time it took him to divert his attention to Miriam," she thought bitterly.

_"Don't you want to know why I think Kai will never be interested in me? Why I talked to dad about it or anything?"_

_"Why should I be interested?" _

_"…I was looking for some sympathy here." _

_"Yeah, sure, you would do that. That's just like you. Garnet, if you hadn't figured it out that Kai didn't love you in the first place, you were an idiot. If you were hoping that it would change, that's your problem." _

_"You never said that before, instead you** encouraged** me . In fact you kept pumping me up with that hope. You told me that everything would turn out fine with time."_

_"So? I wanted you to suffer." _

_"What? Why? I was always nice to you and helped you out ever since you and your mother moved in with us," Garnet asked but got no response. The line was cut. _

Garnet couldn't stop feeling of loneliness and gloom. Only if she had some time to rethink about her life, her plans for the future; only if she could get away with all this for some weeks, if there was a way…but she had nowhere to go!

Garnet's thoughts flew back to Julia. Why Julia snapped at her accusing her of being self centered and she wanted her to suffer!! For what? She had always been good to her. _If it was about Tala again, Julia could go to hell._She turned at the corner of the street and glanced at the road. A taxi came to a halt, a little ahead. Should she take it and go back to Hiwatari mansion?

* * *

Enrique hailed for a taxi once he reached the pavement outside the building. Just as the taxi came to stop, a young lady appeared around the street corner. Wasn't the dress same as he saw a few minutes before at the top of the next building? He gave her a broad smile of recognition as he realized it was Garnet,- the girl Hiwatari was engaged with, and yet seemed aloof to her presence.

"Hi." He waved at the girl and made a sign to taxi driver to wait. It was not going to be 'all work and no play' day after all. He hated such days when he had to forgo fun of female companionship in favour of some meeting with rugged old men or had to lunch with that bald attorney of his or had to spend days behind piles of files, to clear stocks and what not.

"Hi," Garnet returned momentarily startled out of her thoughts, "Enrique?"

"Who else? How did you know where to find me?" Enrique asked her, feigning surprise as he studied her from head to toe. He liked girls who took care in dressing themselves up and believed that he needed to convey the message_. _

Garnet caught his eyes . Would anyone ever be really attracted to her, she wondered bitterly or she was going to get playboys only. Ah, but she could use a diversion at the moment and laughed despite herself. She felt like playing the game anyway. " I just knew. I'm a psychic. "

"Wow! In that case, you can tell me what was on my mind when I saw you a moment ago?"

"Yes, you were looking for a taxi. Your taxi driver is getting impatient." Garnet pointed out.

"Wait for us," Enrique said turning to the taxi driver, "You can keep the meter running." The driver gave a nod.

Garnet was glancing around. A couple seemed to approach them, but they went ahead without pausing. "Us? Do you have company?" She asked Enrique when he turned back to her. " I don't see anybody with you."

"I do have company, now." Enrique said with a smile. "You won't mind spending some time with a lonely man in a crowded city, will you? "

"You and lonely? I don't believe it. There must be at least a couple of girls waiting for you around here somewhere."

"I confess there were. Unfortunately, I beat Johnny in an argument and he retaliated by informing all of them about the existence of others. I tell you, it was a lowly act of sheer envy," He said with mock disgust.

Garnet laughed and shook her head. "I doubt even Johnny knew all of them. Some must have escaped his broadcast."

"You're smart. Kai is lucky." Enrique bowed a little, playfully.

Garnet faked a smile but said nothing. They stood silent for a moment. By now , Enrique had sensed that she was in no hurry and looked dull. It may not be that entertaining, still... He might have left, but forsaking a lady in distress didn't suit his romantic nature either. Besides it was already evening and he had no other appointments to keep today.

"Let's go for a nice cup of coffee." He finally offered .

"Why?"

"For the sake of the our boat ride together, the other day. " Enrique added, "I enjoyed your company. What do you say?"

"I don't know what to say." Garnet wondered why exactly Enrique showed any interest. Maybe he was being polite because she was engaged to Kai. In that case she would have to discuss Kai or the upcoming wedding! Maybe she should have just said that she had some appointment. Too late now.

"Accept it." Enrique insisted. "You must show some hospitality. I'm a guest around here." He wasn't sure why but he had been a little curious about the girl and Kai since the picnic. It wouldn't hurt to know a little more about her. "We can sit in that cafe around the other side ."

"Oh no, you should go ahead. I'm sure you have some important business to attend," Garnet said, but she wasn't averse to the idea. She didn't want to return to the mansion just yet.. She wasn't ready to face Kai again, nor was she much friends with his friends. And Julia clearly was not in an amiable mood.

Enrique was too sharp to not to catch the fraction of hesitation in her voice. "Humor me," he insisted.

Garnet didn't protest this time.

* * *

Kai waited for Tala to come down to his office as he pondered over to the latest development. He didn't have to wait long. Tala came back sooner than expected.

"How did it go?" Kai asked his friend casually.

"I ranted. She refused to accept that she was out of line. Garnet called. I believe they were discussing you. Whatever…She hung up on her. I felt no desire to continue the conversation and came down. So...," Tala rubbed his hands together as he finished his rapid summary and gave the room a quick survey, "...What do we do next?"

Kai had raised an eyebrow at the mention of discussion over himself but didn't ask for details. It was of no importance anymore. "I plan to confront Peterson in my grandfather's presence. So I can inform them both about cancellation of the wedding. I want you to be there."

"Me?"

"Yes, I'm cancelling the wedding, but I will go ahead with the business part of the deal albeit some alterations." Kai explained. He was already making a list of changes he wanted in the agreement with Peterson's company.

"Do you think Peterson will agree to do business under the circumstances?" Tala asked Kai. He tried to read what the other was writing, but failed. It is difficult to make out all words when you read it as an upside down mirror image of letters.

"I'm sure he will. Don't underestimate the power of money. Besides, he certainly will not like if this letter and blackmail becomes a common knowledge." A politician must have a proper public image along with money to remain in power. Kai was sure the Peterson wouldn't want to lose face whatever happens.

"What about your grandfather?" Tala was already searching the portfolio for details.

"He had given me full freedom on this project," Kai said. He knew, he was not going to listen if his grandfather objected, but he had a hunch that his grandfather won't mind getting rid of Peterson. Kai had called at Voltaire's office to know when he would be returning home. His secretary had informed Kai that Voltaire had asked for two Advils to be sent to his office after a meeting with the politician._" He would let me take control of it without much ado."_

Tala smiled in understanding." Not till you try to overrule him and confront him directly,' He drawled.

"Exactly," Kai said_. "I'm going to put a leash on Peterson_ _and my grandfather may rather enjoy it, even if he doesn't say so."_

"Sounds good. What alterations do you propose? " Tala asked getting the file up. Kai handed him the list he was making.

"How much was the exact value of Peterson's shares again? Calculate 13 percent of it. I don't want to sound unfair. "

"We are talking about a take over rather than a merger now, aren't we?" Tala said as he started to go over the files and waited for his computer to log in.

"You are catching on." Kai smirked.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope to finish the story soon- preferably next update. ... Wish me luck!! ..

Reviewers get good karma ;)


	20. Chapter 20

Hi everybody. I am sorry to keep my readers waiting for so long. Please don't give up on me for a little longer.

IqVaDa, Vendetta-Rose, Krymson Dranzer, Destiny Kitty Amanita Virosa-Amranthus and Crystalbladedragon: Thank you for your reviews and kind words. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter 20**

The young Hiwatari kept barking orders rapidly while his assistant looked aghast at his boss. It must be that brown wall paper. This room made one depressed in no time. Perhaps he should suggest Kai to change it to bluish white or something. Why he had not changed anything in this office in two years other than that filing cabinet. And yeah, he did change the table. But rest of the furniture was the same old one.

"You are not paying attention, Ivanov," Kai said pointedly. Tala seemed to be thinking something entirely different than the issue at hand. He caught his eyes wandering to a remote corner of his room. But, Hiwatari glares didn't work on Tala.

"I'm. We have been already over this. Why are you repeating things?"

Kai looked taken aback for a second. He took a deep breadth and stretched his back. He hadn't realised how tensed he was. Still he had to make sure that he got rid of the politician for good. "...We can't afford to overlook anything. I don't want to see him ever again, if I can help it," he continued, "So, get Spenser to short list the employees we will retain and find a strategy to get rid of the trash, loyal to Peterson when we take over. "

"We can't do that all at once," Tala said exasperated. "Do you really want to go through labor union again? It took days, to settle that for merger. Maybe we can leave that part out for today."

"No, I want just the opposite. Be ready with the list of managers, who can probably create problems and try to get a rise out of labor union."

"Going through the job agreements of that many officers isn't that easy. Since we were going to retain all of them with few exceptions, we didn't check each of them out."

"That's not entirely true and we both know that. Don't try to shirk your work, Tala Ivanov and gather others to help you out. We will have to get rid of them at the same time as Peterson."

"We will have to see, how much debt we can safely raise for the gaps in finances, Kai Hiwatari." The red head retaliated. " I will call the bank, but we would have to come up with some strategy."

"Fine. We had provision for paying the compensation to the workers who would start receiving pink slips in couple of days or so. We can delay that process and buy some time, if finance is the only problem in getting rid of the managers."

"You are the boss. ...Still it will take some time before we can get rid of all Peterson supporters. We may not be able to pay them all at once. So we will have to do it gradually. Then we won't have to give those checks right away either." He added after a moment, "As for gathering everyone, I wonder what is keeping Brian. I haven't seemed much of him the whole day. Shouldn't he be back by now? "

"Peterson may want to negotiate on that, Tala and I want to be ready for everything beforehand." Kai sighed, " And, I know nothing about Brian. That is all for now. You better get on the job, at once. "

"I know. I Know." Tala glanced at the checklist. "It's going to be long night. And just when we thought we were done with it. We could use him. He better return soon," he commented. "Curse you. I am expecting double payment for this overtime. It is way too much to do for peanuts you pay me. "

Kai didn't respond verbally. In a fleeting contact, his eyes said, "Who cares? ", and then, they got busy reading some mysterious page on the table.

"I want a raise after this. I'm allergic to peanuts." Tala said rather annoyed as he left the office and let the door shut by itself, none too gently.

* * *

Enrique watched Garnet as she looked at the interior decoration of the restaurant. It was simple and modest, not too much decoration around. There were usual large windows which one could sit at and watch the world go by outside. The shop was run by a middle aged couple and together with two young ladies constituted the whole of staff.

"I have never been here before," Garnet said, "it's nice, though I wouldn't have guessed it to be your type."

Enrique smiled, "Well I like the service here. Unlike some other shops in Beycity, the owners here know how to keep a client, like me, happy. They can actually smile."

"Smile?"

"Yes. Smile," emphasized Enrique. "The restaurant down the road has best sandwiches and coffee. Still, for some reason their crew seems to be trained to avoid even the slightest hint of a smile. The first time I went there I felt intimidated by their serious faces. "

"Intimidated? Yeah, I'm sure of that." Garnet laughed at the insinuation.

"Believe me. What would you like to have?"

Garnet ran her eyes over the menu. "Just coffee will do."

"That's boring. Why don't you try something flavoured."

"The ones, I tried, were horrible. I don't like flavoured coffee. For me- Tea tastes better."

"I see. Still, you may like the one named as special. It really tastes great." He added, as he saw Garnet staring at the menu, "It's not printed on that. It's my personal favourite and dear old man knows it well and makes it for me."

"What is special about it?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself? It is quite relaxing to me. Takes all the tension off. Off course, if you don't want to...," he shrugged his shoulders a bit and ordered one for himself. Garnet relented and got the same.

Enrique smiled inwards. _"Success..."_

They drank from their cups in silence for a while. Garnet wondered why Enrique was giving her that curious look. She already told him that it was not that bad, though she felt it would take some time to get used to this taste. Did he want her to say something?

What could they talk about? They had discussed the weather to its limit during their drive to the shop. And rests of the topics would sooner or later lead to either blading or wedding and ending up on Kai. She dreaded talking at the moment. It was nice this way.

"Were you out for shopping when we met near the mall?" He broke the silence finally.

"um...You can say that." She said. _"It would be more suitable to describe it as dealing with rotten goods I bought earlier."_

"It looked like as if they had sold the last piece of the dress, you liked, to somebody else." He watched her with interest and appreciation holding her gaze with a vigour, all the while. A couple of times Garnet tried to break the eye contact, but soon she found herself drawn back. It was a long time since anybody paid her this kind of attention. And it was better than that questioning look of earlier.

"Oh! Nothing like that. Why do you ask?" Garnet finished her coffee with a last sip. "_What taste is this?" _She wondered.

"I just wanted to hear that melodious voice of yours." The Italian said leaning a bit towards her. He caught hold of her hand. The grip was firm but gentle. Garnet wanted to pull her hand away for the first two seconds, but her will to resist wavered and soon disappeared.

"Would you like me to sing you something?" Garnet asked jokingly after some time in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. She was flustered, but in a good way. She couldn't understand why she felt so open to flirt with an almost stranger and felt easy at the same time. What was this fuzzy feeling?

To her dismay, Enrique's eyes shined at the proposal. "That would be splendid. They have a karaoke machine in the back." It was difficult to tell if he was really that excited at the idea or just heartily amused. "Can we, please, use that Karaoke," he asked the owner at the counter behind them.

"That's only for the night, but you are most welcome." The man at the counter readily agreed. " We are in luck." Enrique declared thanking him. Garnet heard him with increasing horror.

"Oh no, I can't sing. I suck at karaoke." She protested as Enrique got up and made a motion to lead her to the machine- her hand was still in his. She tried to dislodge it, but in vain. The shopkeeper was already setting the karaoke up.

"That was a joke." She added nervously, eyeing the machine as it was a three headed monster. Everybody around her laughed but she still found herself in front of mic within moments.

"Don't worry. There is practically nobody here. Let's have some fun. "

It turned out Garnet remembered quite a few stanzas of some sort of supposed melody. It also became an established fact that Garnet was not being shy when she told them that she couldn't sing. In fact, she was being kind. The horror she showed was out of her compassion towards the would be listeners.

Our dear Italian and his accomplices in crime were suitably punished for getting her to drink the coffee which had suitable amount of alcohol mixed in it. On the plus side the Keoki and karaoke did make her comfortable and her tongue was loosened up, to the maximum amount. Within a couple of hours , Enrique had learned all the details about Garnet's confrontation with Kai and Brian.

* * *

Garnet still hadn't returned when Brian called home late evening. He was directed to return to the mansion at the earliest. Spenser hadn't explained much but had said that there were some last minutes changes in the deal with Peterson and his presence was urgent. He had gathered from the fragments that all the efforts for the grand wedding was going to go down the drain. For Spenser had asked him to not to worry about Garnet or the wedding anymore.

Brian walked down the parking thinking if Garnet had told everything to his father and they broke the engagement and that's why there were changes is the deal. He was irritated that Spenser had refused to divulge into details, stating that he had no time for gossip. "_Gossip, Indeed_. _You just wait till we meet face to face_ . " As if to make it worse Brian ran into Lee once again.

"You are not following me around, are you?" Lee gave Brian a suspicious look on the second encounter.

"What!! Why would I do that?" Brian asked startled at the incredulous insinuation. Again! Why everybody kept testing his limits of tolerance, these days?

"I merely asked because I seem to keep running into you, wherever I go." Lee shrugged casually. Despite, Brian's changing expressions, he went on, "But then I am running into a lot of people today. You know in our village we think it is a sign of upcoming disaster if a bride is seen more in company of his fiancé's friends that him. First Tala, now ..."

Something was really wrong with the picture here, and Lee decided he owes it to his hosts to warn them, if they hadn't noticed it themselves. He was not going to mention it directly to Kai - wouldn't like to offend him. Under circumstances Brian seemed the best option.

"What are you talking about?" Brian suspected Lee saw him with Garnet and was commenting on him. He was going to kill Lee if he hinted that there was something going on between him and Garnet.

"Just a few minutes ago I saw Garnet and Enrique leaving a coffee shop- hand in hand, I say. They were waiting for a cab. Shouldn't Kai be mo..."

"What? In which direction?" Brian cut him mid sentence. He felt a pang of sympathy and a little bit of guilt. _Poor girl! She might do something, she would regret in the morning. _Brian felt he owed her for his hand in this mess Garnet was in. He needn't tell her about Tyson and Kai's relationship, to say the least. Whatever happened next, going with someone like Enrique would only worsen the things. If he stopped her from committing a blunder in the heat of the moment, it would sooth his conscious and be at peace with the whole episode.

"Over there," Lee indicated to the next block, casually. Before he could add anything else, Brian had left. Lee stood surprised for a few seconds then chased after him. _Did he just sic a psycho on a helpless woman? Or was he also one of the interested parties? Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned this to someone like Brian, even if the things were really odd around here? _

Back in the mansion Tala was fuming at Brian's absence . He was not back yet and was not even picking his cell phone. He should have been back hours before. Even Voltaire had asked for his a few times and was annoyed to find that he was no where to be found.

Mariah and Ray were also worried about Lee. He had not returned to the mansion either. Ray consoled her that Lee could look after himself, but he himself was uneasy. He had picked on the conversation of others in the mansion that Brian was also missing. He prayed that they had not run into each other that resulted in some kind of trouble.

They would have known all about it , if anyone in the mansion tried watching television at the right moment that night, but they didn't.

* * *

**A/N** : We will see what happens when Enrique, Brian and Lee meet and why television channel thought it was worth while to telecast it. That should be the last chapter of the story. I found that I couldn't cram everything in this chapter, it looked rushed.

Was this chapter any good? Please feel free to comment - reviews help us in writing better.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi everybody. I am sorry to keep my readers waiting for so long.

Vendetta-Rose, Destiny Kitty, Amanita Virosa-Amranthus and Parasitic eve: Thank you for your reviews and kind words.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Aki, the local reporter for his news channel, has been hanging around waiting for some kind of news to take back today. It had been five days in a row when he had to download clips from the net to fill up the time. Today, for a change, he was to cover some restaurants and make a feature about eateries most visited by wealthy celebrities.

Bryan had finally located them as Enrique was leaving the lounge and about to sit in a taxi, with Garnet tagging along. He had missed them twice and had to follow them at different locations and for some reason, Lee wouldn't leave him alone either. He wanted it to finish this time.

It was apparent that Garnet's has had a little too much of wine. Bryan hurried there hoping to catch them before they were past his reach again with Lee right behind him. Around the same instance, Aki spotted Enrique with the Peterson Girl. Whatever happened next was later on telecasted on in a slow motion by the news channel.

Bryan lunged forward and tried to take away Garnet's hand away from Enrique without any warning. Lee acting promptly jumped upon Bryan and tried to pull him back catching his legs. Bryan's balance went off and he fell over Garnet. Garnet in turn landed upon Enrique. The scene was better than Aki had anticipated and the he kept the camera rolling.

Garnet opened her eyes with a surprised cry and found Brian's face a little too close to hers. She caught his face as he was trying to detangle himself but, it was not easy as Lee was holding his legs.

"Ouch!"

"Oaf"

"Aaa.."

"What the ..l!"

"My arm!"

"Get off me!"

Half dazed Girl was probably just gaping and trying to understand the whole scenario when Enrique tried to push all the weight on him, from far below. Bryan trying to wiggle out from the situation tried to kick away Lee. The resultant was that Garnet's lips had matched with Bryan. The unintentional kiss would be on front page on many news papers tomorrow.

"Eww.. How dare you?"

"Me! What did I do?" Enrique answered from below.

"I didn't mean to." Bryan tried to balance himself on his arm and get up. It was not easy though as Lee was still clutching him from behind and hadn't made any attempt to remove himself.

"Let me get up, you idiot."

"What do you think you were doing?"

"What do you think y_ou_ were doing?"

"Why are you here?" Garnet asked Bryan, adding "Let me up."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Enrique's muffled voice came out. "I said, 'let me get up'; off you fools!"

All the four got up finally red faced (with different emotions) got apart slowly among flashing cameras and laughs and snickering all around. Garnet's partly angry and partly ashamed of the scene just played; Bryan's was red with anger and Lee's red was with shame as he slowly realized what his haste has resulted in and Enrique's with all the weight, he just had to endure.

"Will someone tell me what's this all about?" Enrique asked with obvious anger.

"I think we should go some place else where we can find some privacy." Lee suggested meekly looking at the crowd. He was beginning to realize what had happnned just now.

"You are thinking NOW?" Bryan said chewing each word between his teeth.

"It looked like you were attacking them." Lee replied defensively.

"Attacking! Keep you hands away from me in future or you won't see daylight."

Garnet caught the moment and sat inside the taxi in haste with Enrique swiftly following her. That cab was gone before Bryan could do anything else. He gave up. Only thing he was trying to avoid was another scandal with Hiwatari name attached to it and now he had gotten himself entangled between all this. It's been a long period since he had had been on vacation. It was time to visit home.

Bryan made his way back to his car stoically ignoring the stares. He was well aware that Lee was slowly following him. He sat in his car and after a moment's pause pushed open the other door. Lee hesitated a bit but, silently made a round and sat on the other side. It was a quite drive back to the home.

* * *

Everyone waited patiently for an explanation from Bryan as they stared at his photograph of last night's accident in the news paper on the table. Apparently, Enrique was almost invisible and all they could see of Lee were his hands and back of his head on Bryan's thighs. It seemed Bryan was kissing Garnet and someone was in turn holding onto him.

"Julia and her mother left early in the morning, you say?" Voltaire asked.

"Yes sir." Kai Replied. Tala shifted uncomfortably under pointed look from the old man. If only he hadn't dumped Julia the way he did...

"Did they know about this" Voltaire indicated at the news paper. He had read the story twice it didn't make any sense to him.

"I don't know,' Kai replied looking at Bryan.

Bryan had no heart to read what was written in the news. "That was an accident," he replied without any details. It was clear that others wanted it, but he was not in the mood.

A knock made all eyes turn towards the door. It was Lee. He flinched a little as people in the room eyed him with acute irritation but, entered the room defiantly despite them.

"It was my fault, Sir. I'm sorry Bryan, Kai, everyone " he added with a bow, "I thought he was trying to harm Miss Garnet or Enrique. I misunderstood the whole thing. I shouldn't have jumped in" Nobody replied. Voltaire gave a little nod in acknowledgement. Lee made a bow again and left the room.

"I request a month's leave, sir," Bryan said to Voltaire breaking the silence.

Voltaire sighed and shook his head. "I expect you to return at the end of the month."

"I'll, Mr. Voltaire." Bryan answered. The tensed atmosphere eased a little in the room.

"Let me know when Mr. Peterson arrives, Tala."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Aki would never find out but, he made the next morning's session for Hiwataris easier.

When Peterson entered the office building, along with his attorney, he looked aged. His footsteps were determined but his expression had lost the ever ready smile. Clearly he had found out about Julia's stunt being known to Kai as well as read the morning paper and the blow was enormous.

It didn't take much convincing him to the terms of Kai's new proposal under circumstances even if he tried to blame Kai and his lies for the whole fiasco. Voltaire watched his grandson with well hidden admiration he felt as Kai shot off every argument by Peterson.

Two third part of the day was gone when Kai returned to the mansion finalizing the deal with Peterson. He found his friends eagerly waiting for him to know the details and congratulated Kai on his success of his first official take over. He flashed a rare smile along with a victory sign.

* * *

Next day in the morning Kai found Tyson walking in the front lawn by himself apparently in deep thought. He joined his friend in the walk.

"We will be leaving today", Tyson said after some time.

"I know." Another pause. Both friends walking silently thinking over the incidents of the past week.

"Did Garnet really leave with Enrique?"

"Well, she went on that cruise ship with him," Kai replied, "I'm not sure if there was something between them or she was only on a vacation."

"It will do her good either way. By the time she returns, it will be an old news and save her a lot of trouble."

"Hmm." They were nearing the pond.

"About us... I have my classes starting next month and you are going to be busy as well with your business.""

"You are not rethinking about our relationship already, are you?" Kai commented. Tyson gave a gentle push to Kai as reprimand, only to get it back in return. "No, but I hope you will steal sometime from your busy schedule for me."

"You don't have to ask that." Kai replied, "I always kept a tab on you and be assured that it's not going to change. Rather, I warn you if you try to have any other girl or boy friend for that matter I will know."

"Possessive, are we?" Tyson grinned.

"Whatever…"

Voltaire looked out of his office window. His grandson was again standing right next to the tree, along with his boy friend. Oh well, they were still young and that boy, Tyson, would be going away for his MBA. So many things could happen in the mean time. Tyson may find someone else or one day for sure his grandson would understand his folly and marry a nice girl. No, Voltaire would not be seeking out one for him –not any time soon.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


End file.
